Fifty Shades of Steele - (Trilogy)
by Writingcrazy1984
Summary: This is a story of Anastasia Steele as the CEO of Steele Enterprise Holdings and Christian Grey is a graduating student in literature at WSU university. Being send to interview Ana Steele in Mr Kavanagh' s place for the school graduating paper. Christian stumbles into Ana's office... (This is my own version of a reversed Fifty shade. Hope you all would like it.)
1. Prologue

**_1. Prologue_**

The Rodger crack and whore house is Detroit's biggest problem and the most violent one. Jenna and Randy Rodger ran this crack den and three and a half years ago this sick married couple brought a beautiful little girl called Anastasia into the world. Since Jenna and Randy, are both alcoholics and bad drug users they would take their drug high ideas out on little defenseless Ana and in so abuse poor little Ana so badly. They would take a twisted wire hanger and heat it white hot and burn little Ana with it, on her chest, stomach and back. Sending her yelling and screaming in pain to her mother who would laugh at her when she runs to her for protection.

After weeks her burns would heal and a few weeks later her father would burn her on the same burns again and then the whole process would start all over again. Leaving sunk in holes on Ana's perfect skin. Then other nights he would rock up at the house so drunk that he would beat Jenna and Ana up with his double folded belt and hit the living day lights out of them both. Ana was a sleep one afternoon when a loud gunshot woke her from her nap. Later that night Randy came home in a stupor from a nearby bar and found Jenna dead on the living room floor in a pool of her own blood. Ana just sat with her little yellow blanket next to her dead mother crying. Randy hit Ana so hard across her little face that her head thump on the floor making Ana cried even harder.

'You little bitch. You whine just like your whore of a mother.' He said turned around and stumbled out the front door and locking the house. Little Anastasia suck her thumb and lay down next to her mother, holding her little yellow blanket closer to herself.

'Mommy's sleeping. Ana should sleep to.' Ana fell asleep next to her dead mother's body again. Ana woke up and her mother was still sleeping. Walking to the fridge and drank milk that was sour and it send Ana crying again because it tasted bad. She found some water in a jug and drank it. Water is nice, Ana thought. Got her dolly from her room and went playing where her mother was lying. Ana's tummy started hurting because she was hungry. She would walk crying through the dark house all night. The next two days Ana would fall asleep next to her dead mother and wake up crying, feeling so hungry.

The neighbor Mrs Angela finally came to see why Ana was crying so much and saw Jenna dead on the floor through a slit in the curtains and call the authorities. Social Workers arrived and wanted to take Anastasia away. Ana protested over and over, 'Don't touch me! Don't touch me!' She yelled at the top of her little lunges. The social worker struggled but finally got Ana into her car and drove to the nearest hospital to make sure Anastasia is in good health.

An angel face woman in a white lab coat descend on little Ana and was so gentle with her. Dr Carla Steele finally asked Ana to take off her dirty shirt to examine her when Carla caught her breath when she saw Ana's half healed scars. Dr Carla burst out in tears. She took photos of Ana's body and gave it to the social worker. The social worker was appalled by what she witnessed for herself in the examiner room.

As of immediately the social worker got a judge to charged Randy Rodger with child abuse and forcible remove Anastasia from his incapable hands and put Ana into foster care of Kelly and Dennis Holly. Dr Carla talked to the Social Worker Wendy Klein about adopting Ana if the father doesn't make any further clams to care for her. Wendy agreed to it. Ana went to stay with the Holly's, for two months while Randy signed document with the judge in her office that he no longer have any claim on Anastasia Rodger form this day forward and will not came anywhere near Ana in a 5 mile radius, and was send to jail for 12 years for child abuse.

As soon as that document was signed with the judge where Wendy was witness, she phone Dr Carla and let her know Ana is completely free to be adopted and that they can take her home as early as tomorrow, since Dr Carla and her husband Ray is already going through another adoption of Marco Roberts. Carla was over the moon. In this two month time period Ana stopped speaking. Carla and Ray went with Wendy to go pick Ana up from Kelly and Dennis Holly. Ray thanked Dennis and Kelly for taking such good care of little Ana while their adoptions is going through for Marco and Ana. Driving home with Ana holding her under fed and malnourished body close to Carla's body. Ana started crying and Carla released her a little, and Ana stopped crying and only sobbed a little. With Marco buckled up, on the back seat. Ana watched Marco looking out the back window from the safety of Carla's lap.

At the Steele home Carla showed Ana around leading her through the house by her tiny hand. Marco and Ray played in the back yard laughing. Ana never heard laughter before, letting go of Carla's hand sitting on the floor looking through the double glass doors, holding her blanket. Watching them with a fascination while sucking her thumb. Later rubbing her eyes and fell asleep on the floor holding her blanket. Ray picked her up from the floor and carried her to her new room. Carla covered her with more blankets and sit with Ana while she slept.

Today is a big day for Anastasia because it's her fourth birthday and her name has changed from Rodger to Steele. Carla and Ray are having a birthday party for Ana and her new cousins and new brother wants to play with her but she don't like to be touched and she doesn't speak. Ana later went to her new room and held her new dolly tight to her chest as she sat in a dark corner of her new room. Hiding her new dolly from the new kids. Carla notice Ana was missing and went searching for her and found her in her room clutching her new dolly to her chest with her blanket, just sitting in the corner.

'Honey why are you hiding in here? Are you afraid of your new cousins?' Ana nod her head.

'Oh honey, you don't need to be afraid. They are not going to hurt you. They just want to play with you. You want to go play with them?' Ana shook her head. It broke Carla's heart so much. What have these monsters done to her baby girl? Wendy suggested they send Ana to a child psychologist. So Ray got the best doctor in her field, doctor Paula Giggie. Carla even approved her credentials. So for the past six months Ana have been seeing Paula twice a week and only managed to get Ana to let Carla give her a bath but that was it.

So Ana moved from therapists to therapists as she got older. Carla wanted her kids to at least play some form of musical instrument and started to send Marco and Ana to music classes. This is when Carla and Ray brought home cute Angelo. Ana took to Angelo so quickly. She took care of Angelo, he was only 2 years old. It was because of Angelo that Ana got a little out of her shell and got her to speak again after two years of silence. Ana took to the piano and Marco played the cello. It is a miracle to see Ana's little six year old fingers sway over the piano keys so effortless.

Soon Ana and Marco started kindergarten together. School was worst then being at the old Rodger crack house. Children can be so out right mean. Carla and Ray was frequently in a lot of principal's offices, as Ana got herself in brawls with other kids throughout her school career for calling her names and just wanted to bully her and she would not stand for their bullying, then she would step in and punch them. Up until first year of high school Ana was in 5 different middle schools. It was only in her second year of high school when she started to make some money for herself by baby sit for her parents friends, Mr and Mrs Robinson.

It was one night while Ana was looking after the Robinson twins when Mr Robinson came home late from work and Mrs Robinson was at a function with her mother and father. He came on to her. Being so young she was flattered. He cupped her face and kissed her. She had never been kissed before. Not knowing what to do with her feelings she kissed him back the moment she did he slapped her cheek. He smiled at her while she rubbed her cheek. He paid her for her baby sitting that night and told her to come back the following night at 8PM.

So she did. Mrs Robinson was at another function with her mother and father. Mr Gustave Robinson started to introduce Ana to the world of BDSM and taught her what to and what not to do. When to speak and when not to speak, teaching her all the rules over the course of an year. Since meeting up with Mr Robinson every other night for some BDSM fantasy, it helped Ana to find the release for her cropped up anger, she always seem to carry around with her and used sex as her release and soon her school work got a lot better. Her grades sky rocketed and got into Harvard University.

It was in the beginning of her third year of college when Mr Robinson broke it off with Ana, since Mrs Robinson found out about his affair with Ana of the past 7 years. Ana finished her business degree and then dropped out of college to start her own business. She asked Mr Robinson to help her and he so graciously helped Ana out with her start up capital she need and soon was off. She repaid Mr Robinson every cent she borrowed with inters. He protested but she insisted and he finally caved. Mrs Robinson filed for divorce a year later. Mr Gustave Robinson still a great friend to Ana and her parents.

Once her business started to take flight she bought a large vacant property in the middle of uptown Seattle and started building her business property with 22 floors. The day of the opening of the building was also Ana's 23th birthday. What a wonderful way to celebrate ones birthday. The months that followed the business grew in ways Ana only dreamed it could happen. She is being USA's youngest riches entrepreneur female of the decade. It was only after her fame was known to the world that she got involved in the security field.

She hired four personal security details. James Taylor with a very impressive CV. Being retired from his military career, he served time in Iraq fighting in the war there back in 2002- 2003. Luke Sawyer, Ex- FIB, Ryan a bit young but takes his security career very serious and then there is Welch head of all things technical security with his eyes on every corner and part of Steele House and also at Escala.


	2. Chapter 1

**2. Chapter 1 – Anastasia Steele**

I'm so damn busy today I have a ton of meetings. Starting with a breakfast meeting. We are on the verge of ground breaking technology research at the university. Then I have to sit through an agonizing interview with Mr Keegan Kavanagh for the WSU school paper. He kept pestering my HR department for months to get an interview with me. I hate any form of interview! For his persistence I have to give him credit. My day was progressing quit at a moderate passe. Andrea brought me some nice tea at lunch time and a salad. I'm meeting Claude my personal trainer at home around 4pm. My desk phone buzz.

'Yes.'

'I have Mr David Sanders for you ma'am.'

'Send him in please Andrea and some tea and coffee.'

'Right away ma'am.' David is here to talk mergers of the company '_Techfield Blossom Inc_.' A solar power company that also researches new and innovative ways to make solar power accessible to the low income people in Africa. We shook hands and start looking over the figures. The numbers are very impressive. The audit figures are just as impressive. A really great investment. David kept talking about the company and I listen patiently.

'Well David I would like to let my legal and financial team look over these documents and get back together once they have looked it over.'

'That sound great. Thank you Miss Steele.'

'Do you play golf Mr Sanders?' I had to learn the game for business reasons and then again seeing a bit of green never hurt anyone. I really learned to like the game. My four handicap is not good but it's not bad either.

'Yes but not well, Miss Steele.'

'Let's play around some time.'

'That would be nice, Miss Steele.'

'Wonderful I let Andrea arrange it and phone you with the dates and time.' David nod then stood up to leave shaking my hand firmly. It is usually how I measure a person by their hand shake if it's hardly anything when it's sloppy at the wrist then spineless or usually no ambitions comes to mind and in some cases have hidden agendas. My desk phone buzzed letting me know a Mr Christian Grey in for Mr Kavanagh is here for the interview on me.

'You can let him in Andrea.'

'Yes right away ma'am. Anything else?'

'If you can manage some more tea and coffee for me and our guest that would be great.'

'Of course ma'am.' We hung up and I got up and looked out over greater Seattle below from my corner CEO office. Cross my arms over my chest. My office door opens and in stumble a dreamy copper haired tall muscular graduating college student, what looks like he is in his early twenties.

'Are you all right?' I asked rushing over to help him gather his things from the ground.

'Yes, thank you Miss Steele.' He finally stood up and we shook hands. Hummm... Nice firm grip in his hand shake. Oh and those smouldering gray eyes. What I would like to do with you in this bend over position. Ana! What is wrong with you? Control yourself. I scowled myself.

'Please sit. Would you like anything to drink?' I ask as we finally sit down in my lounge area of my office.

'Coffee would be nice thank you.' There's a knock at the door.

'Come in.' I said firmly. Andrea walked in with a tray of tea and a cup of coffee. Saw him looking around my office.

'Those are lovely.' He said pointing at my paintings.

'You like Rafael's work?'

'No Miss Steele I don't know anything about paintings but they sure are beautiful.'

'Yes they are.' Oh, those eyes that grey color of the arctic ocean. I started picturing him tied up in one of my playroom fantasies. Stop it Steele, focus.

'Shall we get started?' He asked me looking nerves.

'Please.'

'Will it be okay if I record our session?'

'After all the trouble why ask me now, Mr Grey.' I said and I can see he looks even more nerves. He swallowed hard then dove into the questions after he pressed the record button.

'So Miss Steele what made you decide to go into the agricultural field?'

'Finding new ways to improve crop growth in third world countries is more of an importance to me and being partnered with the University in the research is only one of my ways of giving back to the community.' I studied him trying to figure out what he is thinking.

'Why the need to feed the worlds hungry?'

'I don't suppose you know what it is like to be hungry Mr Grey?' He shook his head then look back down on his notes.

'Do you have any hobbies Miss Steele?'

'Yes I have many hobbies like you say, all that cost me a great deal.'

'What kind of hobbies if I may ask?' He asked me without looking at his notes.

'I have a love of how things work. I love to find out how things work, what make thinks tic as you will and I do fly and sail, both of which I enjoy when I can find the time.'

'Sound more like your heart talking.'

'Yes I suppose in a way it is. Then there are others that say I don't have a heart, Mr Grey.' I sit back and staple my finger in front of my mouth picturing him in my play room tied up on my cross. Oh yummy. Control yourself Steele. I scowl myself again. He looks up from his notes and looks very uncomfortable. This isn't his notes I can tell. I can tell because if he done his homework on me he would not ask me these in between questions.

'Are you gay Miss Steele?' I clenched my jaw pressing my lips in a hard thin line composing myself before I speak again.

'To be perfectly clear Mr Grey I am a lot of things but gay I am not.' Not if you know what I like to do too you Christian. Spanking comes to mind right about now. I love a good spanking session.

'My apologies Miss Steele. I did not want to be rude Mr Kavanagh gave me a list of questions he wanted me to ask you. He has a bad case of the flu.'

'I see. Let me ask you a few questions then Christian.' He nodded his head.

'This makes a lot more sense now. Now that we are sharing a little. Let me ask you a few questions Mr Grey. What are you doing after graduation?'

'Apply for a few vacancies here in Seattle. Once my roommate and I find an apartment and move here to Seattle from Portland.'

'We have an excellent intern program here at Steele House. Why don't you apply, I can get my assistant to give you all the forms you'll need.'

'To be honest Miss Steele, I don't think I would fit in around here.'

'Why would you think that Christian?' I do see you fitting in on my wooden bench tied down, just perfectly.

'Look around Anastasia, I don't even look like the rest of your staff around here. Thank you for the offer but no.'

'Please don't show it away so easily. Think about it. My HR department can send you an application.'

'Very well but I won't hold my breath, Miss Steele.' Okay I tried so I just nod my head and tilt it to the side.

'Anything else you want to ask me?' I asked as a knock on the door. Andrea poked her head inside.

'Yes?' I asked a little too short.

'Sorry ma'am your next appointment is in 2 minutes.'

'Please send my apologies. Reschedule Mr Winters for me, Andrea. We are not done here yet.'

'Yes ma'am. 'Andrea said then closed the door again on her exit.

'Please don't let me keep you from your meetings Miss Steele.'

'No not at all. What's your next question, Mr Grey?' He looked out the large window then back to me. Giving me a perfect facial profile. Straight nose, yummy full lips which he is biting right now. I guess he is really nerves.

'I don't want to keep you any longer.'

'Why in such a hurry?' I asked trying my second attempt to keep him here for longer.

'I still have a long drive back to Portland and I have finals to study for.' He said starting to gather his things into his satchel.

'Yes traffic can get bad. I'll show you out.' I said getting up straightening my skirt and walked to my office door.

'Thank you for your time Miss Steele.'

'Any time.' I said as we head out to the elevator. 'Do you have a coat?' I asked him as we where almost near Andrea's desk.

'Yes.' Andrea hand me his coat and I held it for him to get into. I press the elevator call button. We waited and the elevator arrives. We got in and I press the button for him, then quickly step back out.

'Mr Grey.'

'Anastasia.' He said with a nod as the elevator doors close. No one has ever called me by my first name like that before. I turn back and pass Andrea's desk.

'Please get me Welch on the line.' I spoke to Andrea on my way back to my office.

'Right away ma'am.' She said as I close my office door behind me, as I head for my desk. Waiting for the call to be patched through, I looked out over Seattle as the rain set in again. My phone rang and I answered it quickly.

'Ma'am.' Welch said as I picked up.

'Welch wonderful. I need a background check on a Mister Christian Grey he is a literary student at WSU.'

'Right away ma'am. I'll mail you as soon as I found something.'

'Good.' I hung up and turn back to my work but was so distracted now, that I don't have any more meetings. What is wrong with you Steele? Pull yourself together you can't afford to lose it, not now. The university asked me to give a speech at their graduating ceremony in a few days. I'll work on my speech, setting everything down on paper. I asked Andrea to type it out for me. Three hours later I got a detailed e-mail from Welch with all of Mr Grey's details. Including his dress shirt and shoe sizes. Where Welch get all these information is beyond me but always so useful. Current place of employment, Newton sport store in Portland. I have to be in Portland for two days any way for my meeting with the university's research team.

~~**_50_**~~


	3. Chapter 2

**3. Chapter 2 – Christian Grey**

That damn Keegan if I can hit he's self absorbed head inside out I would do it right this second. He send me into that intense meeting without even giving me as much as any form of profile on her. I felt like a fool and she must think I'm a total idiot, by falling into her office like that. Yes, people it is not just woman that can fall over their own feet, some of our men are also born with two left feet. To me it only happens when I'm dancing and when I'm very nerves about something.

The long drive back to Portland is not a very good because it gives you way to must time think and give oneself too much time to mull about everything that happened in that super intense interview. She kept looking straight into my eyes and the questions she asked me. How can she even consider me working for her, when everyone in her office looks like they belong and have a certain air about themselves? What was with the internship?

That is a definitely a big no-no. The rain pounding down I finally hit the I-5 open road, I floor Keegan's car. If I can make it back before 1PM I can still fit in a shift at Newton's Sport store. Driving is terrible giving yourself over to your own thoughts again. I just can't get her out of my head. Ever since Keegan tried to draft me for this interview I felt uncomfortable about it and my instincts was spot on. Now that I lived through that experience I can vouch for that- that for a guy I have quit a gut instinct for these sorts of things.

I was an hour out of Portland and I made good time. I can still take a shift at work. I packed my uniform just in case I do get back in time. I stopped at a gas station to get some more gas and quickly change into my uniform in the rest room. I paid for the gas and drove the last bit of distance to work. Now that I'm at work busy restocking the shelves and getting more stock from storage. Settling in on the mindless task at hand, mentally ridding myself from this damn awful day.

It was near the end of my shift when, Keegan phoned me to hear how things had gone. I told him I'll be home in a little bit to tell him what he wants to know. Now I'm not looking forward to going home, but I got in the car and I finally head home with a heavy heart knowing what will happen once I do. Arriving I fell under the Kavanagh interrogation, as I knew I would. He asked me what I think of her, if I thought she was beautiful, yada-yada-yada. The questions never stopped till I put my foot down. I only gave vague answers. She was okay, arrogant in some way but okay.

'Yes, she is beyond beautiful, but please no more stunts like this ever again.' I got myself a sandwich and a soda and head into my room where I started to dive into my final studies. It was near midnight when I finally emerge from my room, washed my dishes and make my way to the bathroom to take a shower.

Keegan's parents finally bought him a nice apartment in Seattle and we will be moving there after our graduation ceremony. I took a welcoming shower then got dressed for bed and finally lay under the covers and thought about Anastasia Steele. Yes she is driven, forceful, beautiful beyond compare, and those blue eyes that can penetrate your soul. Fell asleep dreaming of her. Woke up the next morning and was greeted by myself. Great this is just what I need right now. Now I have to take a cold shower to control my hormones. The shower only helped a little, until I thought about Miss Steele again. How can even just the thought of that woman have this effect on me? Finally got a grip on my emotions and yes hormones.

I got dressed for work and today being Saturday the store is always busy over the weekends with the hikers coming through town. Driving to work in my little red rabbit Ronda. Parked at the back of the store and clocked in for my shift and started my long working day. Was working half day packing shelves and the other half working the cash register. Driving home in the rain, got home and after a shower got back to my studies. Writing the last of my finals Monday and Tuesday. Wednesday is graduation. Moving next weekend to Seattle. I have send my CV out to four promising publishing houses here in Seattle. Studying hard till my eyes burned then turn in for the night.

Sunday morning and sleeping in a little was nice. Keegan came to fetch me saying there is a package for me. What? I never get anything send to me. Walked to the front door and met up with a UPS courier guy that gave me a rather large box and asked for my signature. He left and I closed the front door. Looking at the large heavy box.

'Who is that from?' Keegan asked.

'I have no idea.' I said as I opened the box and found the most beautiful leather bound books with a note on top of it addressed to me. Flip open the note and read it.

'And?'

'It's from Miss Steele, she send these for me.'

'What?' Keegan said as we unpack the books to look at them. Keegan's mouth dropped open when he saw that it was first addition books. He got on the internet and looked up what the first addition 'Thomas Hardy' books sell for.

'Holy Shit!'

'What?'

'According to the internet, first addition Thomas Hardy books sell at a whipping 14 to 15 thousand dollars each, and judging by the excellent quality of these books, my guess is way more than 15 thousand dollars.' Keegan informed me. I had to sit down.

'I can't accept these. I have to send them back.'

'Why? You clearly made quite an impression yesterday at that interview. You go man.'

'Hold up is it only me or is the fact that she knows where I live way creeper then it is.'

'Yeah it is quit odd, huh.'

'I can't keep these I'll send them back to her.' I said then pack everything back in their box.

'What? Why?'

'Because I can't accept these. End of discussion.' I said leaving the box of books on the table in the dining room, heading for my room. Got ready for the day. Sat down to start studying and before I knew it, it was early evening. Making some nice stir-fry with rice. Keegan helped. We sat in front of the TV eating our dinner. Tomorrow sits in front of me like a huge mountain. I'm studying my butt off and it feels like nothing is sinking in any more. Talking to my best friend Keegan. There was one loud knock at the front door and Jesse a girl friend of ours burst into our apartment with a large bottle of cheap champagne and a wide smile plastered on her pretty face. She is much more of a sister to me then another best friend. But I know deep down she wish it could be more, between her and me.

'Hi you guys. I have fantastic news.'

'What?' Keegan asked her.

'I got the gallery near that one place we party at last week to expo my photo's.'

'What? That is awesome. I am so proud of you, congratulations.' I said hugging her.

'Thanks.'

'So when is it?' Keegan asked her also giving her a hug.

'It is in three weeks time on Thursday, 7:30PM. Will you guys come?'

'I won't miss it for the world. I am just not so sure about Keegan over here.' I said pointing to Keegan.

'Yeah, I'll be in the Alps with my family skiing, for two weeks. Sorry, but I'll be with you in spirit.' Keegan said apologetic.

'That's fine, go enjoy your time in Switzerland with your family, Christian will come. Right?'

'Of course. I'll be in Seattle by then but I'll be here for your show.' Her smile grew and we opened the champagne and started drinking it. As they started to pour the second round I felt my head starting to feel funny. I only drank my second glass and called it quits. Jesse left after a while and we cleaned up and got ready for bed.

The next morning I got up early to go over my work again before my test later. On my drive to class I listened to 'cold play' on my ipod on my way to the exam hall. Sat down at my assigned seat and the lecturer said we can start writing and our test started. I looked at the board and it's a three and a half hour test. I got started and an hour before the time I was done. Gone over and over making sure I answered all the questions. Sitting back and before I could find myself I'm thinking of Miss Anastasia Steele again. Yes, I totally admit, she is beautiful and powerful and she has more money than sense. Then I wonder what she's doing right now. Stop it Grey. Just get through your last test tomorrow. Focus on that.

Time was up and I hand in my paper and head home to go study some more. Got a couple of text invites to join some of my friends at some bar. My ex-girlfriend Candice was one of them. She just can't get a hint. Caught her in the act with a guy she met at a bar in his car in the parking lot. She was so drunk that night. I broke up with her that same night. Thought once I'm in Seattle I'll get a new number and only give my number to a select few. Decided to rather stay the night at home studying for my last test.

Arriving back home and Keegan was not home yet. Got myself something to eat and got studying. By the time Keegan arrived back home I was studying up a storm. He brought dinner, pizzas and beer. We ate and I continued with my studies after we are and cleaned up. By one in the morning I finally switched off my light and went to bed, dreaming of Anastasia Steele again, for the second night in a row.

The next morning I was so in the need of some relieve, I give myself some release, but it only helped a little. Damn it! Another cold shower morning for me. Finally got dress and head to school in Ronda. Never once had Ronda my little red rabbit let me down in the past four year I had her. My mother's forth husband Mike bought her for me when I started college, to get around. Saw him more as a father then all my mother five husband's. Husband number three we never ever speak about at all. Sitting in on my last of the last exams of my college experience, felt kind of great.

Our exams jumped into over drive the moment we sat down. Guess the professor has a very important tea appointment to get too. He hand's us our papers and we all started. Four hour test on Thomas Hardy. I was done with a half an hour to spare. I sigh in relieve as I put down my pen. Thoughts slipped in of Miss Steele and soon how we could be kissing. Shaking my head lightly to rid myself of such thoughts. I hand in my last exam paper. Feeling so relieved and now I have the need to go and celebrate it tonight. I took off to Newton Sport store for my third last shift.

Mr Newton asked me to check the stock on the computer. I was busy comparing the figures when a shadow caught my attention and I looked up. I was stunned silent. How? It's – it's. No I'm hallucinating this can't be real. I have been dreaming about her for the past two nights.

'Good afternoon Mr Grey.' She spoke and shyly smiling at me. Okay no hallucination then. She is here and very much real.

'Miss Steele, hey. How can I assist you this afternoon?' I asked standing up. She had on a nice fitting pair of jean and a knitted sweater shirt, black with a black jacket. An all in all, a beautiful combination.

'I'm in need of some climbing rope.'

'This way ma'am.' I said and walked her over to where we keep all the climbing ropes. She settled on the reinforced cable knitted climbing rope.

'Anything else?'

'I don't know, what would you recommend Mr Grey?' Is she really here for some climbing gear? I can't picture her as a climber, or is she here to see me. Well only time will tell.

'Well if you're going climbing, you'll need climbing shoes and a harness.'

'Please lead the way Mr Grey.' We got her the right harness and her dainty feet fitted into climbing shoes.

'Anything else, Miss Steel?'

'No that would be all.'

'That would be two hundred and forty, five dollars. Please.' She produced a platinum credit card. I got her settled and bagged her purchases for her.

'How is the article coming along?' Ana asked.

'Very well, Mr Kavanagh is working very hard to get it just right.'

'Well, here is my card if he would like to arrange a photo shoot for the article. I'll be in Portland till Thursday evening.'

'Great I'll talk to Keegan and arrange a meeting.'

'Admirable.' Ana said smiling slightly.

'Christian!' A sharp female voice called from the front door. Saw Ana clench her jaw and looked cross. What is she so mad about?

'Please excuse me Miss Steel.'

'Linda. So nice to see you. When did you're flight get in?' Linda, Mr Newton's kid sister, here for a visit from Princeton. Always had a thing for me to. Always kept her at arm's length.

'Linda I want to introduce you to some one.'

'Linda Newton this is Miss Anastasia Steele. Miss Steele this is Linda Newton the owner's kid sister.'

'It's nice to meet you Miss Newton.'

'Likewise. Wait a minute Anastasia Steele as in Seattle's millionaire business woman.'

'Yes.'

'Can I get you anything ma'am?'

'No thank you. Mr Grey was every accommodating.' Ana said looking pissed off, clenching her jaw.

'Good. If there is anything else we can do to help please feel free.'

'Will do.'

'Now if you'll excuse me, I have the rest of my family to surprise about my visit.' Linda shook Ana's hand again and walked off.

'Mr Grey.' Ana said and walked out of the store.

'Anastasia.' I said as the door slowly slides shut behind her. Staring after Ana in amazement of what I have just witnessed. Thought pissing competitions only happens with us guys. I got on the phone with Keegan and soon a small photo shoot was arranged. After much convincing from Keegan I phoned Miss Steele back and gave her the time and place, which will be in the hotel she is staying at.

~~~ * 50 * ~~~


	4. Chapter 3

**4. Chapter 3 – Anastasia Steele**

Picked up my phone and called Taylor at security.

'Ma'am.'

'Taylor please arrange our stay at the Heathman from next week Wednesday.'

'Yes ma'am. Anything else?'

'No that will be all for now.' If only I can get out of tonight's charity event that would be great but I already told mom I'll go. Damn it! At four PM, I got Andrea to get Taylor ready to leave for Escala. I still remember the day I moved into Escala five years ago. Wondering why I bought a huge place like this. Soon it became home and the view is breath taking I'll admit.

We are on our way to Escala when my phone rang. It's Prescott one of my newly hired security women at one of my properties. We had a burglary there last night and were asking how to proceed.

'You know the protocol. Just do it. Yes that would do. Yes get the forensic team there to. Yes of course. Keep me up dated.' I press the end button. Great now this on top of everything else. Arriving at Escala, I head straight to my study.

'Welch, Steele. Do we have CCTV footage of last night at '_Super Hydraulics_'?'

'Yes ma'am. Any particular reason?'

'We had a break-in there last night.'

'I can sift through the surveillance footage if you like ma'am.'

'Would you?'

'Of course ma'am.'

'Admirable. Will you keep me posted?'

'Yes ma'am. Enjoy your charity gala tonight. I'll call the second I have something.'

'Thanks Welch.'

'Ma'am.' We hung up. Mrs Jones made me a nice sandwich, a glass of fruit juice. Claude will be here in 10 minutes. Open my e-mails and print out Mr Grey's background check and filed it away in the locked cabinet with all my other background checks. Just before I store it in my filling cabinet I looked it over one more time. He was a soccer player in high school. That must have been hot to see him play all sweaty like. Oh how I would like to make him sweat in other ways he never even knew possible. Fuck! Why can't I keep my errant thoughts under control today! What is wrong with me? I wonder what he is doing now. Hmmm... I have his cell number I can track him. Login to my computer and trace him. He is at work. Yes that is what I will do Wednesday. I finish my lunch and hurry to get changed so Claude don't have to wait for me. I was busy warming up when Claude arrived. Taylor appeared.

'Claude ma'am. ' Taylor said.

' Wonderful show him in please Taylor.'

' Yes ma'am.' He left to escort Claude in from the elevator. I continue warming up. We jumped right into our workout. Because I was not focused at all today he kicked my ass in all five rounds of kickboxing. When he left we made our next appointments for Monday and Tuesday. Got in the shower and was busy towel drying my hair. Soon I was all dressed and make-upped to go.

Got all my scares make-up in thick stage make-up. Have my midnight blue silk dress on with a silver silk clutch hand bag. Checking my lip stick in the mirror. Good. Placed my lipstick, cell phone and some cash with my check book in my clutch. One last spray of perfume and I'm out the door. Taylor was getting the car while I rode down in the elevator. I so, do not want to go to this thing, but since I am already dressed for the occasion I might as well go. I got in the car. Taylor's dressed in his tux. Handsome and in his place.

Taylor opened my door when we arrived at city hall, onto a red carpet. The charity event is "Feed the World" project I started so not pitching up would look really bad. Arriving on the red carpet a ton of cameras flashing away at me. Yelling question louder than the guy next to each other.

'Thank you all for coming. Please one at a time.'

'Miss Steele what are you wearing? You look stunning.'

'I'm wearing Valentino. Three more questions.'

'What is the fascination with "Feed the World" charity?'

'Well Rudi . "Feed the World" is a charity event I started three years ago and is very close to my heart. How would you feel if you go to sleep hungry for weeks on end and only have enough money to buy half a bread to live of off? That is why I started the "Feed the World". So we can start giving back to the world.'

'Have you came with a date tonight?'

'No. One more question.' I spoke and kept Taylor in eye's view. He was busy talking with the rest of our security detail.

'What happened at '_Super Hydraulics'_ today?' Great this is all I need tonight.

"_Super Hydraulics'_ where burgled and is undergoing a deep forensic investigation to catch the criminals responsible. Thank you no more questions.' I said and head up the stairs with a little help from Taylor not to let me fall. Once inside the whole place is perfectly done with beautiful flowers and hand sculpted sculptures of a mother and her children, then others are of flowers. Done by a very talented student sculpture at WSU. I bought his art work and will be auctioning it off tonight along with a list of other interesting items. Taylor always at my side.

'Ma'am a couple of unwelcome guests arrive. Namely nosy uninvited reporters.' Taylor whispered to informed me.

'Get rid of them quickly. I don't want them to ruin the evening.'

'Yes ma'am. Get rid of them.' Taylor ordered our other security to escort our unwelcome guests out the back of city hall. Our evening starts and our master of ceremonies kick off our evening. Sitting around the table with my mother Dr Carla and Ray with my adopted brother Marco. My little brother Angelo is currently in Paris studying to be a great chef. So he is not here tonight only Marco with another one of his many woman friends. I was called to the stage to give my speech for the evening and to wish my guests a wonderful evening with a loud applause as I make my way up to the podium. I gave my speech which I made sure was not too long, I know how these event speeches can get. Feel like they go on for an eternity.

Made my way back to our table and the mingling starts before dinner arrives in 15 minutes. Soft music is playing. I was engaged in a bunch of small talk. I hate small talk. A couple of golf invitations and a visit from my old dom who trained me. A family friend of my parents Mr Gustave Robinson. Gustave's and my dom, sub relationship still very much a secret from my folks and since we are friends and have a business relationship we like our past relationship to stay in our past.

That is what we agreed upon, once it was over between us. Our three course dinner arrived in turn. The rest of the evening went by fairly well. At the end of the evening we raised 5.5 million dollars. I know half of that the university would appreciate and the other half will go where it's really needed like the good people of Africa where hunger rates are the highest. 1 AM and finally heading home.

Standing in front of the mirror in my bathroom getting rid of all my make-up. Thinking about today's events and how wayward my thoughts where. Getting rid of my body base cover up. It always does a great job of hiding my physical scares on my body. Pulling the pins from my hair and letting it fall down my back. Getting into bed and staring at the ceiling for the next hour.

I got up and went to play my grand piano. Playing the piano always clears my head. When I finally got back to bed I slept till about 8AM, it after all Saturday. Got up and dressed in a work suit on a Saturday and phone Welch to find out the total damages at '_Super Hydraulics_'. The damages are about a $200 000 worth. Taylor and I head to down town Seattle to look over the building. Sawyer met us there to do a security sweep of the building before we got there. Arriving and I saw the real damage done to the building send my pissed off meter far beyond in the red.

Clenching my jaw I met with Mr Yuri Brown my board of directors at '_Super Hydraulics'_. He's sweating profusely as I try to keep eye contact with him while we discussed what needs to be done to get the building up and factory running again. The factory is generating a great deal of parts and if this work station is not moving we lose a shit load of money. Within an hour we got a contractor out and they can start as early as this afternoon to restore the damages.

Marco, my brother being the contractor is the only one I can trusts is the contractor I got on this job. Knowing how my brother works and have seen his handy work. They got busy. Mr Brown still sweating profusely starting to make me suspicious about him. Phone Welch and asked him if the forensic team found any fingerprints. According to Welch a great deal of fingerprints were found.

Asked him to compare any of the found fingerprints with Mr dodgy Brown's. Heading back to Escala. I head straight to my study to work. Ros and I have been busy dealing with Tokyo for months now. They want to sell us their shipyard for almost nothing. So we have to trade softly in so not to lose the deal. Yet we need to move fast before someone else want to buy this shipyard. Ros thinks we should fly to Tokyo and see what we are buying. I totally agree with her but with the university ceremony around the corner I personally can't go. Dialed Ros's number.

'Ros. Steele. How is our dealings going with Tokyo? It is that so, that is not good. Yes- yes. I think so too. How soon can you fly out to Tokyo? Early Tuesday morning. Good. I get Andrea to arrange with Stephen.' I hung up. I so need some … It's been only 2 months since François and a woman has needs to and right now I desperately need some release. Mr Grey would have been perfect for this role I need him for, but yet again does he know this dark world I want to expose him to? It is hard to say, I could not get a grip of any thoughts of him. Maybe that is way he intrigue me so much. My thoughts were interrupted by my ringing phone.

'Steele.' I snapped.

'Ma'am, Welch. I found something that you will find interesting.'

'Send me everything, I'm heading to my study as we speak.'

'Already done, ma'am.' He holds till I got to my computer and got my e-mails going.

'Am I seeing this right Welch, he paid for this burglary?'

'Yes ma'am, get this I pulled the records of his electronic key card of the server room of the day of the burglary and Mr Brown's showed up five times. There's more ma'am, the security feed was tampered with so it shows everything as normal. Mr Yuri Brown's finger prints were found on most of the cut computer server cables, doors as well as the exit the thieves used.'

'Fuck! Sorry Welch it's not at all at you. I'm just so fucking mad. Fantastic work Welch. We'll stay in touch on any new developments.'

'You're welcome ma'am, but of course.' We hung up. Sitting back heavily in my chair, swearing. I called Andrea.

'Miss Steele.' She answered on the second ring.

'Andrea, sorry for disturbing your Saturday afternoon. Can you please arrange an emergency meeting only with '_Super Hydraulics'_ board members. Please **do not under any circumstances** let the board of directors know of this meeting.'

'Of course ma'am. When and where would you like your emergency meeting, ma'am?'

'Steele House, 7PM tonight and please let Leon from legal in on the meeting and let him give me a call.'

'Yes, right away, Miss Steele.' We hung up. Called Taylor to my study letting him know of our emergency meeting and what we found out of Mr Brown. He phoned in extra security at '_Super Hydraulics'_. He left after our briefing. I went to the kitchen and had a lovely fruit salad then freshen up for our meeting. Andrea phoned me back to confirm that everyone will be there and Leon will phone in a few minutes. Was busy brushing my hair in a tight ponytail and tying it when my phone rang.

'Steele.'

'Ma'am, good afternoon. It's Leon Drew from legal.' He said and I launched right into my whole story, told him I can give him all the proof that will support our case and in so explain to the removal of Mr Brown with immediate effect pending further investigation. I went to my library to get my suit case when we hung up so we can meet up at the emergency meeting at Steele House. Placed my phone on the side table to get the stuff I need to take along for our meeting. Got back to my study and got busy printing out all our evidence. Stapled everything neatly together and placed it in a gray folder. I returned to the library to fetch my phone, I passed my hardcover copies of 'Thomas Hardy' books and got Ryan to sent for a courier to send these books to Mr Grey tonight or really early tomorrow morning.

With a note: '_Had these I have already read them all and I thought you might like them more. Sign Miss A Steele_.'

After that I was all ready and Taylor got the car, while I rode the elevator down. Taylor pulled up and he opened the door for me to get in. We head off to Steele House. We weaved through the traffic on our way to the office. I was entering Steele House front doors when my phone rang and it was Marco giving me an update what they all started to fix and we can restart our production as early as tomorrow. I thanked him and hung up before I stepped into the elevator with Taylor to head to my office. The elevator stopped at the twenty second floor and we got out. Andrea at her post already busy, getting everything ready for our meeting. Leon arrived 20 minutes earlier. I gave him all the evidence we gathered so far.

Soon after he sat and gone through the file I gave him, our people of '_Super Hydraulics_' started to arrive one by one when all 10 people finally arrived and was seated. I stated the case of our emergency meeting and they were all out right shocked to the core by this news. Andrea slipped in sitting quietly taking minutes of our meeting. We all voted four times so we can finally appoint a new board of directors and this is now official Dan Wilde is now the new board of directors. We got into a detail meeting of the company and that our productions according to our construction team can restart functioning again from tomorrow. At 10:30PM we were done. Telling everyone they should enjoy their day tomorrow because come Monday, there will be a ton of work to do. Got back to the penthouse after 11PM, took a great shower and then into my night gown. What a day? So glad tomorrow is Sunday.

Switched off my light and fell asleep so fast. Dreaming of my early child hood and how it all hurts, it always hurts. Nightmares is only one of my fifty shades of fucked up-ness. It's my nightmares that always keep me up for hours at night. Okay not completely true, sometimes I just can't switch off. Laying on my back staring at the ceiling wondering what Christian is doing right now and if he is asleep, and if he is dreaming of me. What is wrong with you Steele, of course he is not dreaming of you at all. You are a nobody.

I got up and took to the streets running. Seattle is so nice and quite this early in the morning. As I jog back to Escala the first bird song of the day starts. Greeted security in the foyer of Escala. Riding the elevator back up after I punched in the code for the penthouse. I made my way to my bathroom and got in the shower. After my shower I got dressed, went to my study and worked through my new e-mails and other paper work. Ryan was the first at my study door this morning.

'Come in Ryan.'

'Morning ma'am.'

'Morning Ryan, how can I help you?'

'I would just like to inform you that those books you send to a Mr Grey just arrived at his address on file.'

'Excellent. Thanks Ryan.' He nodes his head then left. I return to my work. Later the afternoon Taylor and I left for '_Super Hydraulics_' to go check up on Marco's progress. When we reach the property they were busy putting together the last parts of the factory components. Three hours later and the factory's back in working order and I let the factory workers know their work stations is back up and working. Work starts in two hours. We stuck around till all the workers arrived. I gave a quick speech and left for dinner at my parent's house.

Marco drove behind us. Carla insisted we come over. Looking out the window I realize I so need a vacation. Work is getting to me. I haven't taken a vacation in the past five years. Building my business is way more important and still is, but being in control of everything gives me much more satisfaction than anything else I pursue. Taylor parked in my parents drive way, opened my door for me and I walked to the door. As for Taylor he always slip in through the kitchen were Gretchen is hard at work. Pressed the bell and dad answered the door with Marco behind me we all walked in. Mom burst into the living room and hugs and kisses our cheeks as we return our kisses on her cheeks.

'My angels. Come- come let's sit dinner will be ready in 30 minutes.' Dad poured us some delicious white wine and we all sat and talked.

'So mom have you guys heard anything from Angelo lately. We communicated a couple of times over e-mail but that was about three weeks ago.'

'Yes, we have, he phone about three nights ago telling us he is coming home in about three weeks time.'

'Has everything worked out for him then?'

'We don't know yet, he was very vague in his conversation.' Mom explained. I just nodded my head and sip my wine. Marco launched into his conversation of this weekend at '_Super Hydraulic_' then dad, asked me a bunch of questions afterward.

'What do you want to know dad?'

'When did this happen, the burglary?'

'According to Welch early Friday morning. That is when Prescott informed Welch about the break in first before she phoned me.'

'What did they take?' Mom asked as we sat around the dining room table.

'They broke into the server room and took a couple of big servers with them then left through the back and in the factory they stole a ton of things, tools and small movable equipment the staff need on a daily basis and purposefully broke a hand full of work stations. Thanks to Marco here the factory is now up and running again and the rest of the damages are being repaired tomorrow morning.'

'Do you know an estimate of the damages done to the property?' Dad asked taking a drink of his wine.

'According to the assessors figures they gave Welch it's around $200 000 in damages.'

'Goodness that is a lot of money.' Mom said taking a bite of her food.

'Yes not to mention the money we are losing with the factory not working. Again a big thanks to Marco's wonderful workmanship.'

'You're welcome sis.' Marco said squeezing my arm as he continues to chew his food.

'The worst part of it all is, it's an inside job.'

'What!' Dad said outraged.

'Yes, you think you can trust people with your business.'

'I hope you going to fire his ass.' Marco said taking a drink of his wine.

'Yes the board and I had an emergency meeting last night and we already made our decision.'

'Need any legal help, my angel?' Dad offered his services.

'Thanks daddy, my legal team is already on it. You remember Leon Drew, you guys worked on that Hall verses Jefferson case together about a year and a half ago.'

'Yes- yes, Leon. He is a good man and one hell of a lawyer.'

'He is working the case for me.'

'That is good.' Dad said returning to the rest of his dinner.

'So mom, how are things at the hospital?' Marco asked changing the subject.

'It's always busy, some of the times it's just people being stupid and getting hurt. Like this one case we got last week, this guy wanted to show his friend his new gun and end up shooting his friend in his foot.'

'Ouch, that must have hurt a great deal.' Marco said chuckling between bites of his food.

'Yeah it's the price of stupidity I guess.' Mom said laughing a little as she placed her knife and fork together on her plate.

'Anything new you're working on daddy?' I asked redirecting the conversation.

'Yes we have a big case this week and the offense looks like they are going to fight with everything they have.'

'We're holding thumbs for you dad.' I said sounding more optimistic then I felt.

'Thanks darling. So tell us what is new with you kids?'

'Nothing new on my radar besides more work, and that I'm going to be the cover story of the university school paper.'

'That is wonderful.' Mom said sounding happy and proud.

'And you Marco?'

'We're starting a new project near the border of Vancouver next Monday.'

'Wonderful. How long will you be working on the project?'

'A couple of weeks.'

'Marvelous. I'm glad you kids are busy, it would be even better having Angelo with us soon.' Mom said sitting forward holding her wine glass. After dessert I left for home and Taylor drove us home. Arriving back home, I took a shower and with a glass of water I went to bed it was rather late. Set the alarm clock to get up early to be at '_Super Hydraulics'_ before most of the staff arrives. Taylor already called up extra security details to guard the property tonight and be present tomorrow when we kick Mr Yuri Brown from the premises.

Fell asleep fairly quickly then I thought. Dreamless-ness took a hold of me. Finally a night I can sleep through. The alarm clock went off at 5:30AM reporting of the Seattle traffic come on. Got up took a refreshing shower. Wondering what Christian thought about the books I send him yesterday. Was having a bad day with my unruly hair and on top of everything I have my period to crown everything. So pissing me off quickly today and tomorrow will not take much. Got my hair to finally obey me twisting it into a neat bun and pinning it down. Threw a dark gray long sleeve dress that cling to my curves over my head. Slipping on my black high heels after I pulled on my stockings. Applying my make-up and brushed my teeth then head out to the great room. Mrs Jones already cooking up a storm.

'Good Morning Miss Steele, anything you might like particular this morning?'

'Morning Gail. One of your delicious omelets would be great with some tea.'

'Coming right up, Miss Steele.' I head to my study to gather all my things into my suit case. When I returned and my breakfast was placed in front of me and I ate everything as Taylor appeared in the great room letting me know we can leave whenever I am ready. I gave him the load down of our schedule for today. First thing '_Super Hydraulics'_ then off to '_Ship Sails'_ for a financial meeting then back to Steele House for more meetings. Have an appointment with Dr Flynn this evening, my current therapist only one of many over the years.

Not to mention my standing 7PM training session with Claude and really early tomorrow morning. Driving to '_Super Hydraulics'_ my phone never stopped ringing till we arrived at '_Super Hydraulics'_. Taylor showed me into the building shoving the press aside for me. Once inside everything is buzzing with activities. Got settled in Mr Brown's office. The company secretary came and asked me shakily if I want some coffee and I asked her I would rather have some tea please.

When she returned I asked her a couple of questions, why she is so nerves for instance and she told me it's because of the bad rumors that was running through the halls. She gave me the load down and asked her the moment Mr Brown arrives here to send him to his office and then to gather all the staff in the large lounge area to clear the air. She smiled then went off doing what I asked her to do. Drinking my tea but it was awful. Mr Brown finally arrived at work around 8AM. Called Taylor and told him that he and Prescott should standby. Taylor said they are ready for any form of action. Let Mr Brown sit down.

'Morning Mr Brown.' I said sitting in his chair.

'Morning ma'am.'

'Mr Brown it has came to our attention that the resent activities her at '_Super Hydraulic'_ is your doing. Why have you done it?' He started sweating again in cold rainy Seattle weather. He says nothing.

'Don't you have anything to add Mr Brown?'

'No ma'am all I can say is that the things I have done, is to protect my family.'

'Meaning Mr Brown?'

'I don't have to explain myself to you Miss Steele.'

'In that case Mr Brown we will see each other in court.' I spoke the words and could see his shocked wide eyes as I took him by surprise.

'You my clear your desk and you will be escorted from the premises and will no longer have any access to '_Super Hydraulics'_. Until we meet in court Mr Brown.' I stood up and let Taylor in to supervise Mr Brown and 15 minutes later Prescott and Taylor showed Mr Brown into the street. Walking to the large open lounge area of '_Super Hydraulics'_ foyer, all the staff gathered and I launch into my meeting.

'Mr Brown's employment has been effective immediately been terminated and Mr Dan Wilde will be taking his place as is decided on Saturday night by the board in a emergency meeting, to be the new board of directors. There will be department shifts within the company this is only to enhance productivity. If you have any questions please talk to your department head. Thank you everyone. Let's get to work.' I spoke and everyone head back to their desks to do their work. I took a couple of calls in the board room then head out to my next meeting at '_Ship Sail's'_.

Arriving at my '_Ship Sail's'_ property I was met at the door by the company's accountant and we head to the board room on the fifth floor. Our meeting was jump started and a couple of hours in and we still haven't figured out where the problem lies. Then one of the department mangers of a small department's figures was not added. We asked for the figures and finally it all balance out. We checked three times and all three times it worked out. Our meeting adjourned and I finally head to Steele House to catch up on my other work. Taylor at the wheel.

My thoughts started to wonder, wondering what Christian is doing right now. I thought as I look out the window. I hope he got the books, I send him. Arriving at my office, sat down and got down to business. Made a ton of phone calls. Some more aggravating calls then others. In the end I got some of the smaller problems solved. At 5PM we head to Escala. My session with Dr Flynn was brief. At 7PM Claude arrived and we begin our training and in an hour we were done and he left. Sat down and enjoyed my dinner and hit the shower.

After my shower I went to my study and done some more work till 11PM and then went to my room where I got packing for my stay in Portland for a couple of days. After I was packed, I went to bed where I fell asleep in more of my nightmares. Woke-up just after four in the morning and went up to my study got busy with my work. Around 5AM I got ready for Claude that will be here in an hour and was busy warming up when Claude arrived and we dove right into our training.

Once Claude was gone I took a another shower and with our luggage already packed we hit the road to beat traffic towards Boeing field where Charlie Tango was sitting and waiting for our arrival. I've done all the pre-flight checks. Taylor and I finally got in and I was on the control of things. Being a pilot gives me the second best thrill of being in such control, other than my play room of course. I communicated with the control tower and we took off, slowly the ground gave way as we took to the sky. Turn Charlie Tango slightly and head higher into the sky towards Portland.

We got near to Portland and I communicated with Heathman hotel tower as I land on their roof. One of the hotels pilots took Charlie Tango to a heliport where Charlie Tango will stay for the next couple of days. Taylor carried our luggage, while I book us in. Got our room keys and got settled quickly. One of my cars I leave parked at the Heathman's underground garage whenever we are here, I got my car keys and finally I got to drive it. Taylor saying nothing, stayed in the car as I parked and got out at Newton's Sport store. My heart is pounding so hard that I looked around the store if someone might have notice it. Standing in the store searching and finally found Mr Christian Grey working behind the counter. He stills and finally those gray arctic eyes of his met mine. The surprise on his face was surely priceless.

'Good afternoon Mr Grey.' I spoke and my heart is beating so fast. I have never felt like this before. What is wrong with me, why am I even here.

'Miss Steele, hey. How can I assist you this afternoon?' he asked standing up. He had on a nice fitting uniform on with pants that hung of his waist in a very delicious way.

'I'm in need of some climbing rope.' I had to think fast of a valid reason for me being here.

'Yes, right this way ma'am.' He said and walked me over to where they keep all their climbing equipment. I chose a strong rope I can work with later.

'Anything else?' He asked looking a little lost.

'I don't know, what would you recommend Mr Grey?'

'Well if you're going climbing, you'll need climbing shoes and a harness.' He said then lead me to the rest of the stuff I'll need for 'climbing'.

'Please lead the way Mr Grey.'

'Anything else, Miss Steel?'

'No that would be all.' I said as we head back to the counter.

'That would be two hundred and forty, five dollars. Please.' I gave him my credit card. I got another nice view of him as he got busy bagging my purchases.

'How is the article coming along?' I had to ask him trying to prolong my time with him. My heart is pounding harder than before. What is about him that is making me feel like his?

'Very well. Mr Kavanagh is working very hard to get it just right.' Think quick Steele. Yes, perfect.

'Well, here is my card if he would like to arrange a photo shoot for the article. I'll be in Portland till Thursday evening.'

'Great I'll talk to Keegan and arrange a meeting.'

'Admirable.' I smiling slightly shy at him.

'Christian!' A sharp female voice called from the front door.

'Please excuse me Miss Steel.' He said and made his way to the woman and gave her a bear hug.

'Linda. So nice to see you. When did you flight get in?' I turned around and saw a woman happily hugging Christian back as she laughed. I clench my jaw and felt my anger starting to boil. How can someone be all over something that is so clearly mine? Take your hands of him and no one would get hurt. My thoughts are all over place, these past couple of days.

'Linda I want to introduce you to some one.'

'Linda Newton this is Miss Anastasia Steele. Miss Steele this is Linda Newton the owner's kid sister.'

'It's nice to meet you Miss Newton.' I shook her hand. I took my brown paper bag of the stuff I just bought from the counter.

'Likewise. Wait a minute Anastasia Steele as in Seattle's millionaire business woman.'

'Yes.' Good you heard of me.

'It is an honor to meet you ma'am. Can I get you anything ma'am?' Linda ask as she keep eye contact with me.

'No thank you. Mr Grey was every accommodating.' I told her and I am sure I'm looking pissed off, clenching my jaw over and over.

'Good. If there is anything else we can do to help please feel free.' She said and I feel like I won the staring contest here.

'Will do.' I said a little triumphant but hide it as best I could.

'Now if you'll excuse me, I have the rest of my family to surprise about my visit.' Linda shook my hand and retreated to the back of the shop quickly. Yip I have her tail between her legs. Looking at Christian I have to retreat quickly as well.

'Mr Grey.' I said and walked out of the store after I long look at him.

'Anastasia.' He said as the door slowly slides shut behind me. Later got a call back from Christian letting me know we have a photo shoot in one of the rooms at the hotel I was staying at, on Thursday morning. I'm just glad to have another opportunity to be close to Christian and to spend time with him. Head to the university, I have an appointment with professor, Meyer about the funds for his department of agricultural research.

We had an intense meeting and we argue out some problems and finally came to some sort of agreement and I transferred the funds we made at the 'feed the world' charity event. Okay Andrea did it, I just gave her the authority to do it. After our exhausted meeting, Taylor and I went for a early dinner and we talked over some finer security details at some of our properties. Taylor got on the phone while we are in the car driving back to the hotel to get our security plan in action while there is still some daylight left of this day.

In my room I walked around talking through my already written speech. You guessed right it will not take all day. It cover all the important point of how we work hard with the university to research ground breaking technology to help improve the growth of crops in third world countries. Got through some work and then went to bed to be refreshed for tomorrow at the university. My nightmares I always hated I could never shake them. Lay in the dark and rubbing over my scares feeling their deep gushes in my flesh.

I wonder if my bio-father is still alive or was killed in prison, out of gang related violence. To think of it, if I were still in that hell hole I would have end up as my dead bio-mother. Rubbed my hair back as I sat up and sigh heavily as I went for a drink of water, no. No water I need something a bit stronger, some nice whiskey would be nice right about now. Walked to the bar in my suit and poured myself some smooth whiskey and I got drinking. Not much just enough to get me to go back to sleep. It's like my nightmares are getting worst each time I truly hate that.

Got back to bed and fell asleep again. The next morning I got up took a shower and got dressed in a calve length black pencil skirt with a silk gray blouse and black high heels. Lay my jacket over the arm of a chair near the door with my suit case and note cards. Room service brought me my breakfast and I ate while I read the financial section of the news paper. Taylor sitting off to the side reading the sport section of the paper. When I was done we head for the University. When we got there and I was rushed off to a teachers' lounge for security reasons.

Waiting for the time to arrive Taylor guarding the door outside and I'm going over my speech. You can do this Steele. You have done it countless times before. The time came to leave and I followed the other professors out onto the stage. They showed me to a spot in the front row and we took our seats after all the other professors made it onto the stage. Search the crowd for Mr Grey and finally spot him. We locked eyes and that same unfamiliar feeling in my chest and stomach is back.


	5. Chapter 4

**5. Chapter 4 - Christian Grey**

Driving home I could not get Anastasia out of my head. Mulling over the events that happened in the store. What a weird situation and day it turned out to be. How did she knew where I worked? This is getting way beyond creepy. Does her stalker tendencies know no bounds? But in a strange way it was nice seeing her again. Her beauty is somehow breath taking, it was a lovely refresher of just how beautiful she really is. I thought about her as I drove home it somehow made the drive to the apartment even shorter. Got home and Keegan arranged for us to go out on Thursday.

Jesse insisted on helping us pack from tomorrow till Friday. Was very nice of her. Went out tonight for a few drinks with Keegan and a couple of our other class mates, then drove home. Back home I started packing, got half the kitchen packed up. Moved to the living room and started to pack small things here and there. The whole time thinking of Anastasia Steel and what she might be up to right this minute. After midnight and still no sign of Keegan, left him a message after I was done in the shower then gone to bed. I am so tired.

-~~ * 50 *~~-

Getting dressed in a black suit with a gray tie. Mom phoned again, letting me know she is sorry she and Bob could not make it, because Bob had complications with his heart again and the doctor is monitoring him. Mike will be attending my graduation today. That is more then I can wish for. Told mom it's okay that she should be with Bob and make sure that he is okay. Mike arrived at my apartment and we had some coffee together before we head off to school for my graduation. Keegan already left for school he is after all Valedictorian.

Dad and I drove to school in silence and I showed him where he will be seated with the other parents. Got my graduation gown and cap and took in my seats. Later my other fellow graduates showed up and took up their seats on the either side of me. At precisely 9:30AM our graduation starts. We all stood up as our professors walked on to the stage and NO… This can't be! I thought to myself, as Miss Anastasia Steele walked on the stage as well.

The dean walked to the podium and every one sat down. I saw her searching the crowd for me so I sink a little in my chair but it was a wasted attempt. Our eyes locked and I could not look away. She had a shy smile on her cute face. That face that haunted my dreams ever since we met on Friday. What is she doing here? Our eyes lock were broken by the guys on either side of me.

'Hey, Deon. How's that babe?' The guy on my right, asked the guy on my left.

'No idea, I wonder how she is? Never saw here around here.' Deon said to the guy on my right.

'Guess we'll find out soon. She's super hot.'

'Yeah, wonder who's her boyfriend and if she has one.' Deon asked wondering.

'I don't count on it.' I mange to say in the middle of their criss cross talking over me. Yeah by the way her stalker ability is following me around I guess my answer to that question is a big no, to the boyfriend range. Looking at the guys talking back and forth over me, I looked back up to her. She was looking at the dean then back over the crowd. Now I can have a much better look at her now that our eyes are not locked. She really is beyond beautiful. Before I could get myself I had inappropriate thoughts again of her in my bed where we perform a new form of tango.

Pull yourself together Grey you're in a very public place and your father is here. Taking a couple of deep breathes to calm my raging hormones. The dean announced Miss Steele and she got up shook his hand and walked the rest of the short distance to the podium. She gave her speech but the whole time she would lock eyes with me for short intervals. Hearing nothing of her speech as I just keep my eyes on her and her really hot body. She sat back down after her speech and our eyes lock again for much longer.

'You? She's looking at you.' Deon said.

'Good luck man. She sounds way too intense for me.' I just nodded my head at him then continue to look at her. Till we all start to make our way to the stage. She is one of the people shaking our hands and giving us our diploma holders at the end of the line, and we get to take a photograph with her as graduation present from the school. One by one we walk on to the stage. Finally it is my turn.

'Mr Grey. Many congratulations on completing your degree.' She said looking so proud about me.

'Thank you so much Miss Steele.' I said shaking her hand and we turn to take a photo. I walked down the stairs and took in my seat from before. The rest of my class mates went on one by one and as for me I could not keep my eyes off the breath taking woman on stage. Finally our graduation was concluded and all our graduates cheered and with tradition of graduating you get to through your cap in the air. We did and finally I'm done with the further education. Now just for getting the job I really want. Mike walked up to me and gave me a manly hug to congratulate me. Keegan came and stood with us. Mike congratulated him as well with a hand shake.

'I'm so proud of you boys. You have done more than most in getting a proper education after school.'

'Thanks Mr Grey.' Keegan said. 'Miss Steele has asked to see you, Christian.'

'Did she know? Where?' I asked him.

'Behind the stage.'

'Dad will you please excuse me for a while, I'll meet up with you in the reception tent outside.'

'Okay, see you there.' Mike said and turn and disappear in the sea of students towards the entrance area of the hall. I reach the back stage area and a tall man in security attire stood in front of me.

'Mr Grey, Miss Steele is down the hall waiting for you, to the door on you right at the end.'

'Thank you.' I followed his instructions. I knock on the door.

'Come in.' She said. I opened the door and she was clearly passing the room.

'Mr Grey, I just want to congratulate you myself in your completing degree.'

'Thank you, ma'am.' I said as a strange twisted shadow crossed her face.

'I would like to take you out for dinner some time, if you'd like?' She asked.

'Sure that would be nice.'

'Wonderful, I'll let you know the time and place. So how is you packing going?'

That is a strange turn of directions.

'We are almost half way packed already.'

'You guys don't waste any time do you?'

'No, what done is done. Or that is what my mother use to say.'

'Wise woman.'

'That she is. Now Miss Steele if you excuse me, my step father is waiting for me.'

'But of course please go on ahead.' She said and shook my hand and squeeze it a little then let go. I look down into her blue eyes. Oh how I dreamt of these eyes looking up at me from my pillow. I kept on holding her hand and maybe even pulled her a little bit towards me. Control yourself Grey, you're a man with actual morals, not just make believe, but this woman has a power over me like nothing I have ever felt before. How can that be? My hand had a mind of its own and it slipped to the small of her neck and before I could even stop myself I'm kissing her. Even her mere presents is pulling me towards her. She steps closer and kissed me right back. I abruptly stop.

'Please except my apologies Miss Steele, it was not my intention to be so forward. I'll leave now. Have a nice day.' The sheer and at most surprise on her pretty face was priceless. I head out the door and as the door slowly closes I heard her say I should have a nice day to. Rushing down the hall pass the tall man then out to the reception tent. I found Mike and I still haven't caught my breath or managed to gather myself again.

I got Mike and myself some drinks from the open bar and returned to where Mike stood at our table but to be only surprised again. Anastasia is talking to Mike. She smiles warmly at me when I arrived and I hand her my glass and Mike his glass. They talked and exchange pleasantries. Then they started talking fishing and the conversation died down quickly. A woman that actually enjoys fishing, now that is a first. Mike left to get us some more drinks and Anastasia's attention was pulled away a little.

'Miss Steele, may we take a picture for the Portland Times please.'

'Sure.' She said then pulled me to her side.

'Thank you ma'am and you are sir.'

'Mr Christian Grey.' Anastasia said.

'Thank you Mr Grey. Miss Steele.' The reporter said then walked off. Mike returned and hand us some more things to drink. I just keep my eyes on Ana. Near the bottom of Mike's glass he asked me if I was almost done so he and I can leave.

'Please go right ahead. Till next time Mr Grey.' Anastasia stretched out her hand and shook mine and Mike's then she turned and left. I look after her as she made her way to her body guard. Mike punched my arm.

'What is going on here, you are not telling me?' Great today of all day Mike have to notice everything.

'Nothing much. The other day Keegan could not make his meeting with Miss Steele and I had to go in his place and that is how we met.'

'Seems like a really lovely driven young woman.' Mike said as we head for his car in the school parking lot.

'That she is but there is something I can't quite put my finger on it yet something about her.' I said as we got in. Mike smirked at me. What is he smiling about?

'What?'

'Sound like you like her, a lot.'

'She really is nice and arrogant and sometimes even short. Still I might even fall for her but she is so out of my league dad. I don't know?' I spoke as we drove off out of school grounds. We had lunch and it was late afternoon when Mike left for home dropping me off at my apartment. I changed out of my suite and started packing. By 7PM, Keegan has not yet returned to the apartment. I managed to start some dinner, thinking about my private audience with the great Miss Steele herself after graduation. She wants to take me out for dinner. An entire evening with Anastasia, how wonderful. There was a knock at my apartment door. I answer it. What the F? Anastasia is standing in my doorway.

'Miss Steele, this is a unexpected surprise. Come on in.'

'Thank you, I can't stay I really just came to give you this.' She hand me a long black velvet box with a blue ribbon wrapped around it. I opened it and to my second shocking surprise for the evening. I looked into her blue eyes.

'Miss Steele, I can't accept this it's too much.'

'Please I want to.' In the box was a key with a key chain. The symbol on the key itself said it's Audi.

'Come along now this is your graduation present from me.' She said as I smiled at her and she returned my smile with a certain carefulness. We head outside and her body guard stood off to the side. I pressed the button on the car keys and the cars lights turned on show which one in the parking lot is mine. Look back over to her and she looks nerves. Wow, the great confident billionaire woman Miss Anastasia Steele is actually nerves. We walked over to the Audi and it is a wine red A4 RS4 the sport model. Yeah I'm a guy and I like nice cars to. I open the driver's door and got in. The car even still have that brand new car smell. Anastasia got in on the other side.

'What do you think, Mr Grey?'

'I think I can't accept this over the top gift, Miss Steele.'

'What of course you can?'

'Why are you doing this?'

'Because I wanted to give you a graduation present and not having to worry about any car payment every month is a huge leap for students just graduating today. Please except my give it is something I really wanted to do for you.'

'Why the need to fit me out with all these gift Miss Steele?'

'Because I can Mr Grey and I wanted to do something nice for you.'

'Thank you for the gifts, it is really thoughtful of you.'

'You're welcome. Taylor will come around later to pick up your old car, I guess it was the rabbit in the Newton parking lot I saw yesterday.'

'Yes. Taylor?'

'Yes, he is my security. Taylor will come around later to pick up your old car.'

'But Mike bought me Ronda, I just don't want to make him feel bad about it.'

'Please Mr Grey I'll sleep much sounder if I know you're in a proper car that will keep you safe.'

'Very well then.'

'Good. In the trunk is another package and you my only retrieve it once Taylor and I left.' I nodded my head and as she smiled at me then left with what I thought of as Taylor the security man. They drove off and I open the trunk with another button on my new cars key. The trunk flip open and on it's own and there it was a neatly large wrapped box wrapped in red paper and another blue bow I took it and had to hold on tight because it was kind of heavy. I closed the trunk and locked my new car and walked back to my apartment. I ate while I opened the box. I was even more shocked with the contents in it. A brand new apple laptop, and the latest model Blackberry. There was a note with it.

'_Mr Grey_

_By now you have received your brand new car and I hope you are happy with it. In this box is just a few extras I wanted you to have and I really do hope we can communicate more via these new devices I am giving to you as well. Enjoy them. If you need help with any of them I can get the store to come and help you to set everything up. _

_Hope to hear from you soon._

_Steele'_

I got the laptop going and on another piece of paper was my login and password. I typed it in and open pops my e-mails. I already have an e-mail. Oh, Miss Steele whatever will I do with you?'

* * *

From: Anastasia Steele

Subject: Your new laptop

Date: 14 June 2014, 20:00PM

To: Christian Grey

Mr Grey

I hope you find everything in order. What do you think?

Anastasia Steele

CEO, Steele Enterprise Holdings Inc.

* * *

How do I even respond to such an e-mail. What do I think of all this? I think this is just way too much and can't accept any of it.

* * *

From: Christian Grey

Subject: To much…

Date: 14 June 2014, 20:12PM

To: Anastasia Steele

Miss Steele

All your gifts are so thoughtful but I can't accept them. It is in a way to much, but thank you for the thought.

I'll send them all back to you in the morning.

Christian Grey

* * *

I pressed send and waited for a reply. But nothing, I ate my reheated dinner and continue my packing. My new laptop pinged letting me know there is a new message.

* * *

From: Anastasia Steele

Subject: WHAT?

Date: 14 June 2014, 20:35PM

To: Christian Grey

What are you saying Mr Grey? Please except my gift.

About our dinner plans. I have made reservation at the Rose Lounge for us at 7PM on Friday night. We can talk then about all your objections.

Enjoy the rest of your evening, Mr Grey.

Anastasia Steele

CEO, Steele Enterprise Holdings Inc.

* * *

From: Christian Grey

Subject: Confirmation

Date: 14 June 2014, 20:45PM

To: Anastasia Steele

Miss Steele

See you at 7PM on Friday, at Rose Lounge.

Be prepare Miss Steele.

(A reminder Miss Steele see you tomorrow morning at 09:00AM at the Heathman for your photo shoot.)

Christian Grey

* * *

After that I received no more e-mails and I got a great deal of packing done today. After a few more hours of packing I took a shower and got into bed. Thinking about our kiss we shared in the teacher's lounge. What was I thinking? I'm such an idiot. Yes Grey you are an ass. Falling asleep being angry with myself, and of course I'm dreaming of her again as we really go at it. Woke up in a cold sweat as my erection press into my stomach as I lay on my front. Gave myself a rub down and felt a little better afterward. At day break I went for a run.

Yes out of my own free will nothing at gun point. I was almost close to the Heathman when I wanted to go in there and give her a nice wake-up call when I decided I would rather leave her be and see her a bit later. I turned around and ran back to the apartment. Got back and Keegan was up busy packing. I hit the showers and started to help for half an hour. Jesse showed up with her camera gear and crew. We took two cars because of all the gear and people we need to transport to the Heathman. Jesse asked one of her friends along to help her put up the lighting equipment.

The hotel manager agree to give us a room for free as long as we mention them in the article. (Driving my brand new Audi was wonderful.)Miss Steele arrived and my heart leaped into my mouth. She looks so beautiful today in a black sleeveless clingy dress and high heels. Jesse and her friend got everything set up and ready. Ready, steady, go and off they go with the photo shoot. Ana's body guard stood off into a corner of the room observing the whole room.

'Okay, Miss Steele enough sitting, please stand.' Keegan said all editing chief like. After the photo shoot Jesse was busy packing up her gear, when she keep looking between Ana and myself. It was starting to get uncomfortable the way she keep looking between me and Ana.

'Mr Grey my I speak with you out in the hall, please.'

'Sure.' Keegan looked at me and smiled. I followed Ana out into the hall way. Taylor followed us. He and she looked at each other so intense till she spoke.

'1PM then and tell him he can come around about 6PM.'

'Yes ma'am. Anything else?'

'No thank you Taylor. I'll have my phone with me if you have need of me.'

'Yes, ma'am.' Taylor said then she turned around and walked over to me.

'Mr Grey, do have time for some coffee now.'

'Now?'

'Yes.'

'I have to drive my friends back to campus.'

'I can help with that.' She said then got on her phone so fast. 'Sawyer, Steele. Can you please help drive the photo shoot crew back to the WSU campus? Yes. No-no that will not be necessary. Yes. Good.' She hung up and turned back to me.

'My other security guy will drive them all back in the SUV.'

'That was not necessary Miss Steele.'

'I solve problems, Mr Grey that is what I do. I just solved your problem and now you are free for coffee.'

'Very well, let me just tell Mr Kavanagh where I'll be and about the new arrangement.'

'By all means.' She said then slip on her jacket. What just happened, I thought as I walk back into the suite.

'What did Miss Steele want?' Keegan asked the moment he saw me.

'She wants to have coffee.'

'And I am just letting you know. Her security detail call Sawyer will drive you guys back to campus.'

'Okay great. Now go.' He said almost kicking me out the door. I head back out to the hall way where she was waiting. We walked together to the elevator. My heart is pounding so hard. She pressed the call button and when the elevator arrived she took my hand. Oh my soul her hands are so soft. We rode the elevator down and the atmosphere change in the elevator to intense attraction electricity.

'Wow.' I finally uttered.

'Yes, what is it with elevators.' She said and smiled at me then looked down at her feet. The elevator doors opened and we strolled out and walked across the lobby and out the rotating doors. We walked almost 5 blocks to a nearby Starbucks.

'What would you like Christian?' She asked.

'A coffee would be nice thank you.'

'Anything to eat?'

'No thank you.'

'Not even a muffin?'

'No thank you, just coffee, please.' She nods her head and then stepped in line. She asked me to get us a table, and I got us a table where we can be mostly on our own. She returned with a tray with a large cup of coffee and a pot of tea for herself and a muffin. She sat down and we I started talking.

'So Mr Grey please tell me a bit more about yourself.'

'What do you want to know, Miss Steele?'

'Tell me about me about your parents.'

'Well my mother and father got married when my mother was still very young and then my father died when I was just a couple of weeks old. Then my mother got remarried when I was about 6 or 7. Then mom met husband number 3 and she moved to Vegas but she was not married long to him. We don't speak about him much then when I turn 12 mom met Mike, my step father and now mom is married to Bob for the past three years.'

'You see Mike more as a father then husband 2, 3 and Bob?' I nodded my head then drank my coffee.

'Tell me a bit about yourself Miss Steele.'

'You already know all you need to know Mr Grey.'

'This work both ways Miss Steele.' I said as she broke her muffin and started to eat it after she got her tea brewing and poured herself a cup of tea. A hint of a smile play on her lips.

'What do you want to know then Mr Grey?'

'Tell me about your family, please.'

'My mother is a doctor at Northwest hospital, my father is lawyer, my older brother Marco owns his own construction business and my younger brother is training to be a chef in Paris, France.'

'Goodness. Busy family life.'

'Yes you can say that.' She said popping another piece of muffin in her perfect mouth. Then drank her tea.

'Have you guys found an apartment yet?'

'Yes, we have.'

'When are you two moving then?'

'We're moving on Monday.'

'Have you found a job yet then.'

'I send out my CV to a couple of vacancies in Seattle and am still waiting to hear.' She nodded her head and ate the last of her muffin and drank the rest of her tea. I drank the last of my coffee. Sitting this close to her I can print her beautiful face into my memories. I have to get back.

'Thank you for the coffee Ana but I have to get back.'

'Yes of course.' We walked back to where my new graduation car was waiting for me. I was about to cross the street then a group of cyclist came out of nowhere.

'Christian! Shit, watch out!' She pulled me with a lot of strength out of the way. I was in her arms. Yes people I was in the arms of Miss Steele herself. I found my feet again.

'Are you okay?' She asked cupping my face with a worried look in her eyes.

'Yes, I'm fine thanks to you Miss Steele.' We continue to walk to where my car was parked.

'So our dinner plans still stand for Friday Mr Grey.' She asked me as we finally reached my car.

'Yes. Thank you for doing the photo shoot and for the nice coffee.'

'It is my pleasure Mr Grey.' She said as I got in my car.

'Drive safe and I'll see you real soon.' She said as I drove off.


	6. Chapter 5

**6. Chapter 5 – Anastasia Steele**

After I left the Newton's Sport store I notice not a very safe looking red faded rabbit sit in the parking lot. That must be Mr Grey's so called car. I asked Taylor to drive to a nearby Audi dealership and with Taylor standing off to the side on the demo floor of the dealership. I spoke to a car sales man and I asked for a new Audi RS4 2014 model with all the bells and whistles in the car to make it safer.

After the whole deal was signed and done we drove off to a nearby shopping center where I got Christian the latest model laptop at the Apple istore, and then of course off to the BlackBerry store that were basically next to each other so I got him the latest cell phone while the going is good. The store clerk helped me to wrap everything in one big box. Taylor carried the big box for me. We head back to the Heathman. Feeling very pleased with myself with a very productive day. Back in my suite I got back to my work and making what felt like a million phone calls.

The next morning…

Being a 27 year old business woman has it's certain advantages, then there are other situation like this one I am presently sitting in on,- on the stage at the University of a big graduation class that you can't get out off. Looking over all the students faces, and searching for Christian in the large crowd, he made it so obvious by sinking down in his chair so I could you not spot him in the crowd. We lock eyes and that pull is there between us. I could not look away then the students on either side of him got his attention and we broke eye contact.

Listening to the dean of the University as he introduced me and I stood up and shook his hand as he gave over his podium to me for a little while. I read through my speech and looked over the crowd and ever so often Christian and I would lock eyes for a short time. Working through my speech in a decent passé. Getting to the end of my speech and the crowd applauded as I took in my seat again. The dean asked me before we walked onto stage to help with the handover of the certificate holders to the students and pose for a photo.

I agreed knowing Christian will be one of them. They finally started handing out the certificate holders and I took in my position at the table. A while passed and finally a handsome 22 year old Christian Grey where called out and he shook his teachers hands something only a few male students did. In my books it is a sign of respect, and a perfect quality a submissive needs. He walks over to me and he made me feel so proud of him and I think it shows on my face a little as he smiles at me as he took his certificate holder from me and pose for a photo with me. He head off the stage on the other end and took in his seat again. A couple of hundred more students came past and in the end my feet where killing me by standing so long in these high heels.

Took in my seat and they concluded the graduation. Taylor rushed me off to a vacant teachers lounge after the proceedings of the graduation. Andrea phoned to tell me a couple of important e-mails is being send to me and I need to see to them. We passed Mr Keegan Kavanagh in the hall and I asked him if he sees Mr Grey to please send him this way please. He agreed and walked off. I could not be more grateful that Mr Grey came to interview me last Friday instead of Mr Kavanagh. I don't think that Mr Kavanagh and I would sit well around the same fire thinking about it. Heard Taylor speak outside and then there were a knock on the door.

'Come in.' I said. The door opens and in step a Mr Christian Grey, I stopped passing the room.

'Mr Grey, I just want to congratulate you myself in completing your degree.' I said and feel like I will explode right in this minute.

'Thank you, ma'am.' He said as a naughty thought cross my mind and I think it kind of shows on my face. Think of something quick Steele.

'I would like to take you out for dinner some time, if you'd like?' I asked.

'Sure that would be nice.' He agreed and a hint of a shy smile played on his perfect lips.

'Wonderful, I'll let you know the time and place. So how is you packing going?' I asked as he gave me a strange expression, I could not at all read.

'We are almost half way packed already.'

'You guys don't waste any time do you?'

'No, what done is done. Or that is what my mother Grace use to say.'

'Wise woman.' I said walking a little over towards him

'That she is. Now Miss Steele if you excuse me, my step father is waiting for me.'

'But of course please go on ahead.' I said and we shook hands and he squeeze my hand a little then almost let go. He looked down into my blue eyes. He kept on holding my hand and maybe even pulled me a little bit towards him. We kept looking into each others eyes. His hand moved to the small of my neck and before I could blink his lips met mine and we are kissing. His very presents is pulling me towards him. How can that be, men need to be submissive nothing else but somehow this man in his early twenties, has something that I can't no longer ignore. I made a decision that might forever change me. I decided to look after him and keep him safe at all costs. So I steps closer and kissed him right back. He abruptly stop our kiss. Looking at him a bit dazed. He stepped back a little.

'Please except my apologies Miss Steele, it was not my intention to be so forward. I'll leave now. Have a nice day.' He said and with sheer and at most surprise on my face he turned and left the room. Taylor came to fetch me as he deemed it safe outside. So I head out the door and out to the reception tent outside. A couple of faculty and staff members of the University, got me engaged in some more research matters.

I excused myself as I could now hear and smell that the free alcohol is starting to take it's effect on them. The Seattle Times asked me a bunch of questions and took a few photo's then they set off again. Starting my search for Mr Grey, but only found his step father Mike, in Christian background check I asked Welch to get me Mike's full name and it is Michael Thomas Grey age 50. Recognize Mike immediately and we quickly engage in a conversation. He thought my speech was great and the research we are do to help Africa.

'Miss Steele I can surely say that the people of Africa will be very happy in getting help from you and all the hard work you put in here. I have witness countless countries in Africa in my military career that the food shortages is a bigger problem than we all can only dream of.'

'Thank you Mr Grey. I know a little bit of being hungry and it is one of my top priorities for a few years now. Tell me Mr Grey, are you a fishing man?'

'Yes I am ma'am. Why you asked?'

'The latest technology in fishing equipment is a hobby of mine and I would like go to a place nearby and I don't know if there is any great places here in Portland to go and fish.'

'Is that now. A woman that is interested in fishing. Well I guess there are always a first time for everything.'

'Yes, I guess so, Mr Grey.'

'Please call me Mike.'

'Mike.' I said smiling at him.

'There is a couple of fly fishing rivers here in Portland only the bigger fishing rivers are on the boarders of Vancouver.'

'That is very helpful thank you, Mike.' Christian finally joined us and with only two drinks in his hands he hand me his glass of white wine and gave Mike a beer. Mike and I keep on talking about fishing and I told him seeing how things work is a passion of mine and see simple technology at work is more of a fascination. Mike left to get us some more drinks. While another news paper reporter found me. They really are like blood hounds.

'Miss Steele, may we take a picture for the ortland Times please.' The reporter asked me.

'Sure.' I said then pulled Christian to my side.

'Thank you ma'am and you are sir.'

'Mr Christian Grey.' I said quickly.

'Thank you Mr Grey. Miss Steele.' The reporter said then walked off. Mike returned and hand us our drinks. Christian just keep his eyes on me. As Mike glanced at his nearly empty glass he asked Christian if he was almost done so they can leave.

'Please go right ahead. Till next time Mr Grey.' I stretched out my hand and shook Mike's and Christian's then turned and left. Feeling Christian's eyes on my back as I walk off. I told Taylor lets go and we drove off back to the Heathman. My phone rang and it was Elliot he will be in the Portland area form tomorrow till Monday and want to come around. Told him he can come round sometime tomorrow night, I will let him know when.

He agreed and we hung up. Got to work on my important e-mail's Andrea phoned about earlier. There is one from '_Mast and Hauls'_ it is my ship yard that builds my sailing boats they fear that our workers will go on a strike because of salaries. Phoned Andrea to please arrange with Frank and Julian Cullen to meet with me next week Tuesday morning early so we can sort this problem before it makes a uproar that I so do not need at the moment. She agreed and jumped to it. Traced Christian's phone and he is still not home so I got busy with the rest of my work.

Leon e-mailed me with Mr Brown's court date and e-mail Leon back thanking him for working so hard on this case. Then mail Andrea to diaries 17 July in my appointment book to be in court. The other smaller matters I worked through phoning and solved it over the phone. At 5PM I ordered dinner and when it arrived quickly. Traced Christian's phone again and he is home now. So after my dinner Taylor and I left in separate cars.

I drove the new car and he drove behind me. I parked next to the familiar looking red rabbit I saw in the parking lot at the Newton's Sport store. Got into the trunk and placed the large box in the middle of the trunk and closed it and lock the car as I head up to Christian's apartment and knock on the door. He opened the door and the shocked surprise on his face when he saw me was one of the reactions I was looking for. So we are making progress.

'Miss Steele, this is a unexpected surprise. Come on in.'

'Thank you, I can't stay I really just came to give you this.' I said handing him a long black velvet box with a blue ribbon wrapped around it. Then as he opened it, as more shock register on his face for the evening. He looked down into my blue eyes.

'Miss Steele, I can't accept this it's too much.' He said shaking his head and close the box again.

'Please I want to.' I almost pleaded. 'Come along now this is your graduation present from me.'

I said as a hint of smiled was on his face and I returned his smile. We head outside and Taylor stood off to the side. He pressed the button on the car keys and the cars lights turned on showing which one it is. He looked back over to me and I felt nerves for some reason. What is he thinking? Will he reject this gift too? He walked over to the Audi and then around it. He finally opens the driver's door and got in. I got in the passenger side.

'What do you think, Mr Grey?' I just have to know what this handsome man is thinking.

'I think I can't accept this over the top gift, Miss Steele.'

'What of course you can?'

'Why are you doing this?' This is what I was afraid of. Yeah in my insecurities I still have after years of session up on session with Dr Flynn and countless other doctors I'm still somehow insecure.

'Because I wanted to give you a graduation present and not having to worry about any car payment every month is a huge leap for students just graduating today. Please except my gift it's something I really wanted to do for you.'

'Why the need to fit me out with all these gifts Miss Steele?' He asked me gripping the steering wheel.

'Because I can Mr Grey and I wanted to do something nice for you.'

'Thank you for the gifts, it is really thoughtful of you.'

'You're welcome. Taylor will come around later to pick up your old car, I guess it was the rabbit in the Newton parking lot I saw yesterday.'

'Yes. Taylor?'

'Yes, he is my security. Taylor will come around later to pick up your old car.'

'But Mike bought me Ronda, I just don't want to make him feel bad about it.'

'Please Mr Grey I'll sleep much sounder if I know you're in a proper car that will keep you safe.'

'Very well then.'

'Good. In the trunk is another package and you my only retrieve it once Taylor and I left.' He nodded his head and smiled at me then we left, as Taylor drove us off. We drove back to the Heathman. Got back to work and was on my phone when my laptop pinged indicating that an e-mail has just been opened and a few minutes later a new incoming e-mail. I was still on my phone.

* * *

From: Anastasia Steele

Subject: Your new laptop

Date: 14 June 2014, 20:00PM

To: Christian Grey

Mr Grey

I hope you find everything in order. What do you think?

Anastasia Steele

CEO, Steele Enterprise Holdings Inc.

* * *

From: Christian Grey

Subject: To much…

Date: 14 June 2014, 20:12PM

To: Anastasia Steele

Miss Steele

All your gifts are so thoughtful but I can't accept them. It is in a way to much, but thank you for the thought.

I'll send them all back to you in the morning.

Christian Grey

* * *

Read his mail and replied while I'm on the phone with someone else.

* * *

From: Anastasia Steele

Subject: WHAT?

Date: 14 June 2014, 20:35PM

To: Christian Grey

What are you saying Mr Grey? Please except my gift.

About our dinner plans. I have made reservation at the Rose Lounge café for us at 7PM on Friday night. We can talk then about all your objections.

Enjoy the rest of your evening, Mr Grey.

Anastasia Steele

CEO, Steele Enterprise Holdings Inc.

* * *

From: Christian Grey

Subject: Confirmation

Date: 14 June 2014, 20:45PM

To: Anastasia Steele

Miss Steele

See you at 7PM on Friday, at Rose Lounge café.

Be prepare Miss Steele.

(A reminder Miss Steele see you tomorrow morning at 09:00AM at the Heathman for your photo shoot.)

Christian Grey

* * *

I did not reply to his e-mails after that. The early hours of the morning I got into bed after my bath and thought about our kiss we shared in the teacher's lounge. It was amazing. Why did he thought he was out of line. If only he know what I really like to do to him in my play room he will run for the hills and never come back. But there was something in his eyes in the teachers' lounge that I could not understand. What was it? Maybe we can clear the air on Friday night. Fell asleep and had some more of my nightmares why can't these darn dreams just stop at all. The next morning I got up and got dressed in a little black dress that show off a little of my curves. Ate my breakfast Taylor ordered for me.

Then finished getting dressed slip on my high heels and grabbed my black jacket and slip some old fashion cash in my jacket pocket as we head out to the suite for the photo shoot. My heart was pounding so hard it felt like it was in my mouth. Focus Steele I told myself over and over as we walk down the hall the short distance to the suite that buzz with activities. Christian introduced me to everyone in the suite and Mr Kavanagh jumped to telling me how he want me sitting on a arm chair then after a long time he told me to stand. So I did and when the photo shoot ended Taylor moved to my side in a flash.

'Mr Grey my I speak with you out in the hall, please.' I asked him as Taylor and I head out into the hall.

'Sure.' He said and followed me out into the hall way. Taylor stepped back a few steps away from us. Taylor and I looked at each other so intense till I finally again.

'1PM then and tell him he can come round about 6PM.' I finally said as I mend for Taylor to pick me up at 1PM and to call Elliot back and tell him how late he can come around tonight then.

'Yes ma'am. Anything else?' He asked me.

'No thank you Taylor. I'll have my phone with me if you have need of me.'

'Yes, ma'am.' Taylor said then I turned around and walked over to Christian who was watching us.

'Mr Grey, do have time for some coffee now.'

'Now?' He asked sounding taken by surprise, shouldn't he be use to it by now.

'Yes.'

'The only thing is I have to drive my friends back to campus.' He explained. Sawyer arrived last night and can drive them back.

'I can help with that.' I said then got on her phone so fast. 'Sawyer, Steele. Can you please help drive the photo shoot crew back to the WSU campus? Yes. No-no that will not be necessary. Yes. Good.' I hung up and turned back to him.

'My other security guy will drive them all back in the SUV.'

'That was not necessary Miss Steele.' He protested and I could see he feels a little uncomfortable. Not what I want him to feel at all.

'I solve problems, Mr Grey that is what I do. I just solved your problem and now you are free for coffee.' He looked defeated at me.

'Very well, let me just tell Mr Kavanagh where I'll be and about the new arrangement.'

'By all means.' I said and finally slip on my jacket. I leaned against the wall in the hall as I waited for him to return. A few minute passed and Christian was back in the hall with me.

We walked together to the elevator. My heart is pounding so hard. I pressed the call button and when the elevator arrived I took his hand. His hands are so warm. As we rode the elevator down the atmosphere change into intense attraction between the two of us. I'm sure the elevator walls was like a magnifying device making the attraction feel ten times more intense.

'Wow.' He finally spoke as it broke the silence.

'Yes, what is it with elevators.' I said and smiled at him then looked down at my feet as a wonderful image play out in my imagination where we can play some in the elevator. The elevator doors opened and we strolled out and walked across the lobby and out the rotating doors. We walked almost 5 blocks to a nearby Starbucks. We walked into Starbucks standing in the queue.

'What would you like Christian?' I asked him.

'A coffee would be nice thank you.'

'Anything to eat?'

'No thank you.'

'Not even a muffin?'

'No thank you, just coffee, please.' I nodded my head and then stepped in line. I don't want to be over bearing too quickly. I paid for our order and took the tray to where Christian got us a nice secluded table. Placed the tray on the table and we set out in drinking and eating our food.

'So Mr Grey please tell me a bit more about yourself.' I asked to break the silence.

'What do you want to know, Miss Steele?'

'Tell me about me about your parents.' Although I already know his whole history from his background check. Mother Grace Mackenzie currently married to Bob Mackenzie. First married to Lynch Waters and birth father to Christian, Second marriage to Dennis Silvers, short marriage to Jeff Meyers lived in Vegas then fourth marriage to Michael Thomas Grey for six years. No siblings. Yeah I'm no freak I just have a photographic memory. But I gladly listen to him speak, his voice sound like melting chocolate mixed with milk to my ears.

'Well my mother and father got married when my mother was still very young and then my father died when I was just a couple of weeks old. Then my mother got remarried when I was about 6 or 7. Then mom met husband number 3 and she moved to Vegas but she was not married long to him. We don't speak about him much then when I turn 12 mom met Mike, my step father. Mike also raise me into the person I am today, and now mom is married to Bob for the past three years.'

'You see Mike more as a father then husband 2, 3 and Bob?' He nodded his head then drank some more coffee.

'Tell me a bit about yourself Miss Steele.' He asked me.

'You already know all you need to.' I said then drank my tea.

'This work both ways Miss Steele.' He said as I broke my muffin in pieces. I smiled play on my lips at his responds. Such a dom, sub responds. I wonder if he really does know the dark world I want to drag him into? Then I decided to respond.

'What do you want to know then Mr Grey?'

'Tell me about your family, please.' He asked me and took a drink of his coffee.

'My mother is a doctor at Northwest hospital, my father is lawyer, my older brother Marco owns his own construction business and my younger brother is training to be a chef in Paris, France.'

'Goodness. Busy family life.'

'Yes you can say that.' I said popping another piece of muffin into my mouth so slowly, and then drank some more tea. 'Have you guys found an apartment yet?'

'Yes, we have.'

'When are you two moving then?'

'We're moving on Monday.'

'Have you found a job yet then?'

'I send out my CV to a couple of vacancies in Seattle and I am still waiting to hear.' Nodded my head and ate the last of my muffin and drank the rest of my tea. He looks like he is looking for a way out of this current situation.

'Thank you for the coffee Ana but I have to get back.' What he shorten my name, no one has ever done that before.

'Yes of course.' I said and we head back to the Heathman hotel's parking lot. We turned a corner and my eye caught something and he was about to cross the street when a group of cyclist came out of nowhere right towards him. NO! Not him.

'Christian! Shit, watch out!' I yelled pulling him with all the strength I could mange out of the way. He was in my arms. Having him this close is not good for my sex drive at all.

'Are you okay?' I asked him cupping his cheek as I looked worried up into his eyes.

'Yes, I'm fine thanks to you Miss Steele.' He said and after a minute we continue to walk the rest of the way.

'So our dinner plans still stand for Friday Mr Grey.' I asked him as he got into the driver side.

'Yes. Thank you for doing the photo shoot and for the nice coffee.'

'It is my pleasure Mr Grey.' I said as he started to pull out of the parking space.

'Drive safe and I'll see you real soon.' I finally said as he drove off with a smile on his face for me. When I was back in the lobby and Taylor pulled up and I got in as we drove off to meet up for a lunch meeting at some unheard of restaurant here in Portland. Mrs Belikov one of representatives from the unions chose the restaurant, hope this place have a decent wine list. Our meeting will be about the almost strike on our hands. She will let me know about the staffs demands. We met and our meeting was okay and lunch went well we even made plans if things go south. But I think my workers will be pleased with the figures I gave her and I let Leon's department know of the dealing with the union and mailed them all copies of the signed documents.

I got back to my suite and phone Andrea and she informed me about recent important e-mail she forwarded to me while I was in my meeting. Gone through them and worked through them. It was around 5:30PM Marco arrived. We had dinner down stairs in the Rose Lounge. We talked and caught up on each others lives. Although my bedroom live is something I keep even more private to my own family. Yes people I have a good feeling even my own family think I'm either a hermit or gay and in my opinion that is how I like them to rather see me.

I'm not at all like my brother here that can just lay out his dirty laundry on the table like that in the middle of dinner I might add. So inappropriate, he really has no shame what-so-ever. We finish our dinner and had another bottle of crisp white wine then head up to my suit where we settle in for the evening. Marco watched TV while I worked on my laptop in the dining room. It was around 10:30PM when my phone rang from I number I never thought I would get at this time of night.

'Christian!'

'Ana, hi. Why did you send me all those stuff?'

'Christian, are you drunk? Where are you?'

'A few, oh we are just parting at some bar.'

'Where are you Christian?!' I said feeling madder then I sound.

'What is it to you?' He asked me slurring his words. I press the end button.

'Taylor.'

'Ma'am.'

'Please trace this number for me now, we need to go pick up someone.'

'Right away ma'am.' He said and jog off to his own room.

'What's going on?' Marco asked walking towards me.

'We are going to fetch someone, I know. He is drunk at a bar somewhere in Portland. He didn't sound well or like himself.'

'Okay.' Marco said sliding on his jacket. As Taylor strolled out with an address.

'He is at 'Night Owl' night club near his apartment, ma'am.'

'Wonderful work Taylor. Let's go.' I said slipping into my own black jacket with plain blue jeans and a white shirt and white tennis shoes. We head out the door and we drove off like the wind to the 'Night Owl'. Taylor got parking quick even in a very crowed parking lot, we got out and walked up to the building. Outside the door stood a couple of people I scanned the faces and yes. Christian was one of them, a young woman that took my photo's this morning is trying to shove her tongue into his mouth and he tries to push her off his. He started to look green around the gills. Marco head inside and Taylor stayed at my side. Christian turned his head and threw up on the side of a flower bed.

'Christian, there you are.' I said. The look on the woman's face, was utter shock.

'Miss Steele.' The woman said. I just look pissed at her. She was clearly uncomfortable with me being here. Good it will teach her a lesson, to take advantage to a drunk man like this. I strolled over to him rubbing his back, hand him a tissue for his mouth.

'Christian I'll wait for you inside.' She said then walked off back into the club.

'Are you feeling better?' I asked him the moment she was gone.

'How did you find me Ana?'

'I traced your phone?'

'What, how can you do that?' He asked frowning at me as he whipped his mouth.

'Come I'm taking you home?' I said not wanting a scene in the parking lot.

'Why are you here Ana?'

'I'm here to take you home. Get your things we are leaving, NOW!' I said feeling my anger boil over like Tabasco sauce.

'You're so bossy. Let me just tell Keegan I'm leaving.' He looks so pale in the moon light.

'Very well do it quickly.' We all head into the bar and he spoke into Mr Kavanagh's ear. I dug out Christian's car keys. Saw Marco dance with photo girl on the dance floor. I made my way to him telling we are leaving and to please drive Christian's car back to his apartment to just follow Keegan there. He said he will get the car to his Christian's apartment and I left him on the dance floor. Christian stood waiting for me and the three of us head out of the club when Christian pass out, lucky for me Taylor saw what was going to happen and drape Christian over his shoulder carrying him to our car. I got in and he lay Christian's head on my lap as he close the door and slides into the driver seat driving back to the Heathman.


	7. Chapter 6

**7. Chapter 6 – Christian Grey**

Driving back to the apartment thinking about everything that just happened this morning. Why did she ask me all those questions? What is her fascination with me, I'm a lonely post-grad student setting out into the world. She already establish her empire in that huge building she build. Driving my new car, I have to admit that this car is fantastic. I know deep down I should give it back to her, but my new Blackberry rang and it is Jesse. She wants to go out tonight to celebrate our graduation. Told her I would love to and will see her at the Night Owl tonight. Got home and Keegan had me under his nosy reporter interrogation.

But I feel whatever is going on between me and Miss Anastasia Steele is our business not at all his, so I gave him very vague answers here and there as we started packing the rest of our apartment. In the kitchen we only had out the necessary things like two of everything. At 2PM I left to take my second last shift at Newton's Sport store. My last day is a double shift on Saturday. The store was unusually busy today for a Thursday. After the store closed, I stayed to restock the shelves. Linda was also at the store today, which is just my luck. She keep on insisting I should go out with her tonight to rather celebrate with her. I keep telling her over and over that I have already made plans with my friends tonight and she finally gave up and left. Beside it will be weird and awkward to be going out with the boss's kid sister. I was just so relieved when she finally stopped pestering me. Packing the shelves was such a bad idea, gave me way too much time with my thoughts.

Thinking about Miss Steele. How her soft lips felt on mine yesterday when I kissed her, how she kissed me back. What would have happened if we kept kissing yesterday? Would it really be that bad to fall for such an intimidating rich woman? I see no harm in it. She did say in her interview that she is not gay, so I guess it is safe to say she is into guys, that she just haven't found the right man yet. And you think you're her so called Mr Right then, Grey? I scowled myself. What am I doing, focus on stocking the shelves and keep a blank mind. Blank... Blank...

At 6PM I was done and cashed up for the night and gave Mr Newton everything he needed and I head home to get ready to go out for the evening. I took a shower. Thought about it I have not really had anything to eat today, maybe I should have had a muffin with Ana this morning. After my shower I checked the fridge for anything to eat but nothing. I got dressed and in jeans, black collar shirt with a jacket and nice black sneakers. I was about to leave when there was a knock at the door and it was Ana's body guard, here to pick up my old car. I heavyhearted gave him Ronda's key and before he turn to leave he spoke to me, it surprise me. He's always so quite.

'Mr Grey, for what it's worth. Miss Steele is a woman with a really good heart, sir.'

'How long have you been working for her now?'

'I've been working for her five years now and I can truly say I don't want to work for anyone else. I have worked with other people before, but when I came to work for her all my past jobs can's even compare close to my employment to her. Yes she is driven and knows what she wants out of life.' I just nodded my head.

'Sorry I didn't quite catch your name, sir.'

'It's Taylor.'

'Please it's Christian. Thank you Taylor for doing this.'

'You're welcome, Christian. Have a good evening.'

'And you as well Taylor.' We shook hands and he left driving off with Ronda. I felt a little teary after all the good service that she gave me for four years and maybe it was time to let go. I went back inside and finish up getting all my things ready for the evening. I still have to drive to an ATM and get some cash. I was on my way to an ATM when Keegan phone me to find out where I am and I told him I'll be there in 10 to 15 minutes. I draw some cash and was off to party the night away.

The club was packed and so early in the evening to. Got myself my first drink and a round of shots for my three friends. We start our drinking party and set to the dance floor where we all shook some ass. Jesse as she got more and more drunk dance all closer to me. After my fourth. No, or was it my fifth drink, I can't really remember. I need to go to the bathroom and stubble into the bathroom. I felt something in my pants pocket and stuck my hand in my pocket and pulled the papery object out. It's Ana's business card. Time to find out why she send me all these expensive gifts. Trying to keep my aim in the pee crib and holding my new cell phone to my ear while being drunk is truly a work of art and I could barely stand. I finish up in the bathroom. Looked at my phone and laughed at myself, I want to phone her but I haven't even pressed in her number yet. Stumble out of the bar and dialed Ana's number. She answers at the second ring.

'Christian!' She said sounding worried.

'Ana, hi. Why did you send me all those stuff?' I mumbled my words.

'Christian, are you drunk? Where are you?'

'A few, oh we are just parting at some bar.' Not wanting to tell her where I was.

'Where are you Christian?!' Shit she's pissed now.

'What is it to you?' I asked her and then the phone went dead. Looked at the signal. I have full signal. Shrugged my shoulders and enjoyed the fresh air and let my ear drums go back to normal. I was about to go back in when Jesse came out looking for me. Oh great now what.

'Here you are, we have been looking everywhere for you.'

'I was in the bathroom then came for some fresh air.' She pulled out her cigarettes from her pant pocket and lit one. She was smoking and I stood with her. Blowing smoke from her mouth. When she got near the end of her cigarette she stood closer to my side so she won't be knocked over by the brawl that must have happened inside. Almost standing right on top of me she looked into my eyes and before I could blink her lips met mine and her tongue almost invaded my mouth, pushed her away but it did not seem to bother her. I taste the smoke on mouth. When I finally got her off me, I felt really sick and turned away just in time to throw up next to some flower bed.

'Christian, there you are.' I heard a very familiar voice say in a distance. The look on the Jesse's face, was of utter disbelieve as her jaw drop open.

'Miss Steele.' Jesse said behind me. I could not look up because I was still sick. There were what I can make out upside down a stare down. Jesse really look uncomfortable from this angle to me. Anastasia strolled over to me and was rubbing my back, she handed me a tissue for my mouth.

'Christian I'll wait for you inside.' Jesse said then retreated back into the club.

'Are you feeling better?' She asked me the moment Jesse walked off.

'How did you find me Ana?' I manage to say.

'I traced your phone?' She said. Wait, what? Another one of her stalker-bilities I guess.

'What, how can you do that?' I asked frowning at her as I whipped my mouth.

'I have people in security. Come I'm taking you home?' She said looking around the parking lot as I stood up slowly.

'Why are you here Ana?' I asked her the moment I could look her in her beautiful eyes.

'I'm here to take you home. Get your things so we can leave, NOW.' She said sounding very angry at me for some reason.

'You're so bossy. Let me just tell Keegan I'm leaving.' She looked so strangely at me, I could not read her face at all.

'Very well do it quickly.' She said, as we all head into the bar. Felt her hand dig into my pant pocket to pull out my new car keys. She gave it someone I have never seen before who were dancing with Jesse on the dance floor. I told Keegan I'm leaving and that I'll be with Ana. He was just as surprise as I was with her showing up here tonight. We were on our way to the club exit when someone trip the main switch and all the lights went out.

~~~** 50_50 **~~

The next morning I woke up in a strange bed that was not mine, and only dressed in my boxers and socks. Darn my head is killing me. The last time I ended up like this was on Jeff's 19th birthday party and that is how I ended up with Candice to begin with. Not how I envisioned how I wanted to lose my virginity but yet it happened that fateful drunk night three years ago and I swear never again till the right woman shows up. Started looking around and the sun shape headboard is a dead giveaway. I'm at the Heathman. How on earth did I end up here?

My eyes fell on my night stand, were a tall glass of water with an extra bottle of water and a aspirin was. Whoever left me this, knew I would have a splitting headache. My head feels like a lumberjack had a royal party splitting my head in two. I drank the aspirin with the water and only now realize how thirsty I really am. Drank the whole glass and half of the bottle of water. Got out of my bed and started to look around. For some reason I could not find any of my cloths only my shoes and they neatly stood together next to a chair.

Found a robe in the bathroom and slip into it. The large room have two large sliding doors that slide away from each other. I step out and I encounter Ana talking animatedly on her phone. I wave to her good morning and she nods and gave me a half a smile. She pointed her finger to the dining table where breakfast was waiting for me. I head over to the table and sat down and start eating the yummy food. Scrabble eggs, greasy bacon and pancakes with orange juice and a cup of coffee all still hot.

'No-no. We can't give them that figure that means they almost want a 25% increase. I really can't do that for all of them. If they don't like what I put on the table then they can go search for new jobs. Yes, but I already put 10% on the table… What do you think Mrs Belikov? I'm glad you see my point but in the current economy I can't pay them 25%, I'm sorry.' I listen in on her conversation with someone of importance. What a minute here? There is no other bedroom here. I spend my unconscious night in Ana Steele the billionaire woman's bed. How many times have I fantasized about this scenario, but judging by my dressed code, I guess we did pretty nothing. I ate my food and she was still on the phone, so I keep listening.

'They want how much for it?' She whistles through her lips and listens further. 'But Ros it's the best deal we had on the table so fare for a little less then I though. Yes- yes, if we can keep the cost to a minimum we can turn the profit's into the green and start getting it out of the red it's in now. Of course, good. Keep me informed.' She said and end her call. She is exquisitely dressed in office attire, not even a hair out of place.

'Good morning, Miss Steele.'

'Good morning, Mr Grey you sleep well?'

'Yes, thank you. I'm just having a splitting headache but I already took the aspirin that was on my night stand.'

'Good. Have you eaten yesterday at all?'

'No I was busy packing up our apartment with Keegan then I had a shift at the Newton's store.'

'I see you should eat at least three times a day, Christian.' She said clenching her jaw, like she was angry with me.

'I usually do but being on a tight student budget and not getting much from the Newton's store. As a student you can't always eat three or four times a day.'

'Yes that is true, I've been a student myself once and back then it was pretty much the same as it is now.' I finished my food and sat back drinking my coffee.

'Why did you bring me here Miss Steele? You could have taken me home.'

'Yes but you passed out and I wanted to make sure once you came to that eat at least proper food.'

'We didn't? You know… last night. Did we?' She laugh almost more like a snort slash clearing her throat.

'No Mr Grey we didn't 'do it' as you would say. Although we did share a bed. Which is a total first for me as well. I never sleep with anyone.'

'What?'

'Yes, in my own bed. I never sleep with another person in my own bed.' Oh, this is big news.

'Oh.' How strange. What a strange thing to saying. She looked me over as she searched through the news paper for the financal section of the paper. She drank her tea while she read the paper. Taylor stroll into the suite and place a large plastic bag on the chair next to her. She nods at him and he disappear I don't know where. I cleared my throat and she looks up from her paper.

'If I may ask where is my clothes?'

'They are at the hotel laundry being washed and ironed. Last night you got bits of vomit on it. I sent Taylor out to get you new clothes.' She said then hand me the very bag Taylor just put on the chair next to her.

'You really didn't have to do that? I'll pay you back.'

'Mr Grey please, I can assure you I can buy you a few pieces of clothes. And you will not under any circumstances pay me back for anything.'

'No please. I feel so guilty you buying and giving me all these expensive things and gifts. Please it's too much. I want to pay you back.' She closed her eyes and it looks like she was counting to ten, when she opened them again it was burning with anger.

'Very well Mr Grey, but only after you found a job.'

'Fare enough.'

'What are your plans for today and tomorrow, Mr Grey?'

'Well Mr Kavanagh and I were going to pack all day but most of our packing is almost done any way, so I was just set on doing some laundry today but it can wait if it needs be. I have my last double shift at the Newton's store Saturday. Why, do you ask?'

'It's about our appointment tonight, we'll eat down stairs in the Rose Lounge then we'll fly back to Seattle tonight and I'll have you back in Portland before your shift starts Saturday morning.'

'Fly to Seattle?'

'Yes.' She nodded her head. Then I stood up and she hand me the bag full of new clothes.

'Why don't you go take a shower and when you're done we can go for a drive.'

'Okay, that sounds nice.' I said then dart into the bathroom. One of those really fancy showers that spray water at you from every possible direction. Felt so clean and refreshed after the shower, in the bag was a razor, toothbrush and deodorant. She really do think of everything. After I shaved I dug into the bag and in the bag was a black jean with new socks, underwear, a white long sleeve collar shirt and I swear fancy shoes. I got dressed and everything fits down to the last detail. Even my shoes are the right size. I put all my own dirty clothes in the plastic bag and head out. Her face lit up like she just saw a celebrity walk in. She hand me another bag. This one had all my own clothes in it, the hotel cleaned for me.

'Shall we go?' She asked.

'Sure, lead the way, ma'am.' I said letting her walk out of the room first with my plastic bag in hand. Taylor strolled a few passes behind us as we head to the elevators. With her clutch in her hand as she slides her phone into it. She closed it quickly and took her car keys in her hand. The elevator arrives and the three of us stroll in. Taylor pressed the button for the basement parking. The doors slide closed and I took Ana's hand this time. She looks up at me with such a surprised look on her face and something tells me that the great Miss Ana Steele is not easily surprised, but she gave me half a smile. Clamping her clutch under her arm she drags me off to a waiting shiny mother of pearl, Audi R8 with its roof already tucked away in the back.

'What do you think?' She asked me.

'I think you really truly love you German cars, but I surely like this one more.' Her smile grew as we approach and got in. Put my bag in the trunk of the R8 and we set off with her at the wheel. This car is so perfectly designed that even with the roof off your hair don't get messed and you can hear the passenger speak. I looked around.

'I think there should be some sun block, sun glasses and hats in the glove box if you need some she said sliding on her own sunglasses.

'Thank you,' and I dug out some sunglasses of my own. I got the sun block out and wanted to smear her neck so she won't get burned when she just shook her head at me and I had to smear it on my own neck.

'Would you please tell me where we are going?' I finally asked 25 minutes into our drive.

'It's a surprise.' She said and motors down the interstate. Driving into a town call Redmond. Never heard of it before but somehow we're here now and it's a beautiful town. It took us two and a half hours to get here, we pulled up in a huge parking lot that is half full of vehicles.

'What is this place Miss Steele?'

'It's a vineyard, that has an excellent wine caller and the restaurant here has the best cheese platters you will ever taste. Come let's go in.' She said and stretch out her hand for me to take it.

'You trying to get me drunk again, Miss Steele?' I asked her joking as I took her hand.

'No, that is not at all my intention.' She said and I only notice now that Taylor is walking behind us. I really should pay more attention to my surroundings. We walked in and a hostess helped us to a reserved table for two. We sit down and Ana asked me what I would like to drink and I just asked for some more cold orange juice and Ana ordered some fancy wine I can't pronounce. The hostess left some menu's for us and told us our waiter will be with us shortly. Looking through the menu the cheese and basil soup sound delicious and decided on it for my main course.

'Have you decided what you'll be having yet?' She asked placing her menu flat on the table again, closing it.

'Yes, the cheese and basil soup.' I said as she nods her head.

'Good choice.' She said as our waiter appeared to take our order. He placed our drinks on the table and took our food order and disappear again.

'So Miss Steele what is the real reason we are here at this vineyard.'

'Well to be honest Mr Grey this is the best vineyard in the whole of Washington peninsula that has the finest wine, that's why we are really here.' She explained and I just look at her.

'So we are here to buy some wine?'

'Among other things.' She said smiling.

'So what is tonight then?' I asked and I could see her straighten up and cleared her throat. What? What did I say?

'Tonight is important, I have a proposition for you.'

'And we can't do it here?' No she shakes her head at me.

'No, not here but tonight I will give you all you need to know.'

'Very well then.' Her phone rang and she snapped at the person on the other side.

'Steele.' She listens to the person calling. 'Hold on for a second Andrea.' Holding the phone to her shoulder.

'Mr Grey do you have anything on your schedule for next Friday evening.'

'No.' I said quickly. I would jump at the chance to spend more time with this mysterious woman sitting across the table from me.

'Andrea you can please put me down two. Yes of course I'm serious. Why would you ask me such a thing? Good.' She said pressing the end button on her phone. The waiter carries out our meals and we start eating. The soup is divine.

'What was that all about?' I asked dunking my broken bread into my soup.

'I had to confirm to my mother's annually charity gala today, of which you are now invited to Mr Grey.'

'Oh.' How can she do it so easily getting people to do her biting like this. But Grey you wanted to spend more time with her remember.

'I have a question?'

'Very well, go ahead.'

'Does everyone do what you ask?'

'Of course, if they want to keep their jobs.'

'Have anyone ever told you 'no' before.'

'I don't see the need for it, they will only see my logic in the end anyway, but yes people have told me no before and it was only when the facts and logic where in line with correct data.'

'Is it always facts and logic with you Miss Steele.'

'Absolutely, Mr Grey. It is how I achieve my success in the business world.'

'I see. So the logic of tonight's dinner is?'

'One you will have to wait for till then. Now let's eat our food before it gets completely ice cold.' We continue to eat the rest of our lunch and as she settle the bill I wonder through the cellar store. Ana follows me and she bought 6 cases of the wines she really likes and ask that it be delivered to her home in Seattle. She paid for it and with Taylor on our tails the whole time, we set back to Portland. We pulled over for gas, when she let me drive the rest of the way.

'Where to Miss Steele?'

'Your apartment. I'm sure you want to change for dinner tonight.'

'Sure.' I said setting off the short distance to my apartment. I parked her car in the parking lot of my apartment and jog around to open her door for her. Holding my hand for her to help her get out, she took it and we walked up to my apartment. The front door was unlocked and we strolled in. Keegan, Jesse and someone I hardly knew or recognize was busy packing up the reminder of our apartment. Ana strolled over to the unknown male and kissed his cheek. Clearly she knows the man. They all walked over to me.

'Christian this is my older brother Marco.' Jesse held Marco's hand. Clearly she forgot about last night's kiss. I haven't I was still pissed at her for that. I shook Marco's hand and gave a nod to Jesse who now looks so guilt and blush as red as a tomato at me.

'This great man over here has volunteered to help us move on Monday.' Keegan said giving Marco a slap on the shoulder.

'That is great. Thanks man.'

'You're welcome.' Ana looks like she had a pressing matter to attend to.

'Well I still have a few things to do before this day is over. I'll leave you folks to your packing then.' Ana said making a hasty retreat. She shook everyone's hand and was out the door. I followed her out.

'Why the rush?' I asked her as I jog up to her. She opens the trunk and hand me, my bag of cloths.

'Your girlfriend in there clearly still has a thing for you. I will rather leave. See you tonight Mr Grey.' She said getting in her car and fastens her seat belt.

'Just so we are completely clear Miss Steele. Jesse is not my girlfriend and I haven't had one in 7 months and I am really fucking angry with Jesse over what she tried to pull last night. I actually don't want to see her at the moment.' I explained but it only brought a small smile on Ana's lips.

'I'll see you tonight then. Pack an overnight bag, I'll send Taylor to pick you up.'

'How many days?'

'The weekend.'

'But I have to work tomorrow?'

'I know you'll be at work and on time, while I have a couple of meetings here on campus with the research team.'

'Okay then. Thank you for today, it was really nice. See you tonight then. Bye.' I said as she slide on her sun glasses again and starts her car.

'The pleasure is all mine, Mr Grey. See you tonight, Mr Grey.' She said and drove off followed by Taylor. I walked back into the apartment and everyone was talking and packing. I just dart off to my room. Later Keegan's girlfriend, Lavender arrived bringing with her pizzas and beer. I only grabbed a slice or two and head back to my room. My room is now completely packed with really the bare essentials out till we move Monday.

Hit the shower at 5PM and got dressed in suit pants. Making a promise to myself that with my first pay check I will buy myself some proper work suits and ties and of course the shiny shoes I always loved. Being in a suit never bothered me, in fact I like getting dressed in a suit. I guess if I am going to work in the big city I will have to have a few good suits. Looking myself over in the mirror in my closet my black suit, black shoes, wine red collar shirt and of course black jacket, no tie. Yes I look the part. Pulling my belt through the loops there was a knock at my room door.

'Come in.' I said as I fasten my black belt. The door opens and in walk Jesse. I wanted to send her back out. Then she spoke.

'Please just hear me out.' She said as she close the door half way.

'Why?'

'Because last night was an eye opener for me and I now know you see me only as a sister. I want to apologize for last night's kiss, I thought there would be a spark between us and I would have always wondered about it. Now that it has finally happened I can let it lay to rest.'

'Very well. Apology accepted, but I am still very pissed at you.'

'I know that is why after your move you will never have to see me again. I got a photographer job out in New York and I will be leaving on Wednesday.' I just nod my head and turn to get grab one of my over night bags. Packed my uniform, and other things I would need for the weekend that is still so exciting and mysterious as the woman I am going to spend it with. Jesse finally left me be and rejoin the others out in the living room watching TV on the carpet. Carried my bag and jacket to my room door till it was time for Taylor to come pick me up.


	8. Chapter 7

**8. Chapter 7 – Anastasia Steele**

The morning after the night club incident, I was having breakfast early and set out to make a few calls. Before my day with Christian started. I phone 'Forgeron' vineyard in Redmond, and booked us a table at their restaurant for 2PM. I just wanted to go on the open road today and enjoy the sun. It's a nice two and a half hours drive from Portland. I just want to forget about the stress I'm currently dealing with of the business and now this strike at hands. I finish my breakfast and half of my tea. I dialed up Mrs Belikov's number and she answer after a couple of rings.

'Morning Mrs Belikov, Miss Steele here.'

'Good Morning Miss Steele. The union member have sat around a table last night and although I personally think their demands is totally outrageous, as representative I have to bring you up to speed what they discussed.'

'I understand, Mrs Belikov that it is sometimes difficult in ones career to not always agree with others but just to do ones job well. We have to do what we really don't like sometimes. I will listen what you have to say, I apologize in advance if I may curse.' Heard her smile on the other side before she spoke. She launch into the what the union members demanded and as she started speaking Christian wrapped in a robe stepped out of the bedroom. He waved at me and I smiled at him and showed him where his breakfast was on the table. He head over to the table and started eating. Good I'm glad he is eating after I got him into bed with a struggled to get his sticky vomit covered clothes off of him. Taylor carried him in for me and laid him out on the bed for me. When I finally got him undressed I was exhausted. Then phone front desk to come dry clean his clothes and have ready in the morning. Mrs Belikov still hammering on in my ear.

'No-no. We can't give them that figure that means they almost want a 25% increase. I really can't do that for all of them. If they don't like what I put on the table then they can go search for new jobs. Yes, but I already but 10% on the table… What do you think Mrs Belikov? I'm glad you see my point but in the current economy I can't pay, them 25%, I'm sorry.' I told her feeling my anger over these demands starting to boil my blood beyond the red in my anger meter. Yes people Ana Steele has an very angry meter and a shit-o meter that rang in different zones. And this specific situation will break the needle off my anger meter. She finally told me that she told them from the start this demands was over the top outrageous and she said she'll tell them I can only give them 10% not a percentage more. The fuckers! We concluded out conversation and my phone rang a few minutes after.

'Steele' I snapped.

'Morning, Ana.'

'Ros, morning. Sorry I'm not having a great morning.'

'Yeah I heard about the strike.'

'How is thing going in Tokyo?' I asked, her and she launch into her story with high figures but not that high that will make my heart stand still.

'They want how much for it?' I, whistles through my lips. 'But Ros it's the best deal we had on the table so fare for a little less then I though. Yes- yes, if we can keep the cost to a minimum we can turn the profit's into the green and start getting it out of the red it's in now. Of course, good. Keep me informed.' We concluded our conversation and I hung up and joined Christian at the table searching for the financial paper.

'Good morning, Miss Steele.' He said first with a smile as he continued to eat his breakfast.

'Good morning, Mr Grey you sleep well?' I asked smiling back at him, opening the paper.

'Yes, thank you. I'm just having a splitting headache but I already took the aspirin that was on my night stand.'

'Good. Have you eaten yesterday at all?'

'No I was busy packing up our apartment with Keegan then I had a shift at the Newton's store.'

'I see you should eat at least three times a day, Christian.' I told him in a concern kind of way and there it was again, that pull and the room burst in electricity around me.

'I usually do but being on a student budget and not getting much from the Newton's store. As a student you can't always eat three or four times a day.' He explained, and had to control myself so much either wise I would have leaped across the table and jump him right here and now. Yes some nice old fashion vanilla, has been forever since I had some old fashion vanilla. Come Steele keep it together for tonight.

'Yes that is true, I've been a student myself once and back then it was pretty much the same as it is now.' I watched as he finishes his food. I forced my attention back to my paper and have some orange juice myself.

'Why did you bring me here Miss Steele? You could have taken me home.' His question took me off guard for a moment but gather myself rather quickly. Think Steele, think- think…

'Yes but you passed out and I wanted to make sure once you came to that eat at least proper food.' He started to look uncomfortable, but finally spoke up.

'We didn't? You know… last night. Did we?' I laugh at his most outrage accusation that I would have taken advantage of a unconscious man like that. What does he think I am?

'No Mr Grey we didn't 'do it' as you would say. Although we did share a bed. Which is a total first for me as well. I never sleep with anyone.'

'What?' He asked with a big question mark on his face.

'Yes, in my own bed. I never sleep with another people in my own bed.' I made it clear.

'Oh.' He said almost sounding disappointed. If he really wanted to fuck me, he would surely know it and would not wonder any further about it. That is if he could walk straight the next day. Finish reading the financial paper, 'Ship Sail' shares are up by .057% much better than last week. I drank the last of my tea. Taylor strolled into the suite and placed a large plastic bag on the chair next to me. I gave him a thank you nodded and he went off to his security quarters. Christian cleared his throat and spoke.

'If I may ask, where's my clothes?'

'They are at the hotel laundry being washed and ironed. Last night you got bits of vomit on it. I sent Taylor out to get you new clothes.' I said then hand him the bag Taylor just left on the chair next to me.

'You really didn't have to do that? I'll pay you back.' He said looking uncomfortable.

'Mr Grey please, I can assure you I can buy you a few pieces of clothes. And you will not under any circumstances pay me back for anything.' This made me angry because I wanted to look after him.

'No please. I feel so guilty you buying and giving me all these expensive things and gifts. Please it's too much. I want to pay you back.' Feeling my angry meter boiling in the red zone again. I closed my eyes to control my anger, then got it under control again.

'Very well Mr Grey, but only after you found a job.' I said once I feel my anger calm a bit.

'Fare enough.'

'What are your plans for today and tomorrow, Mr Grey?'

'Well Mr Kavanagh and I were going to pack all day but most of our packing is almost done any way so I was just set on doing laundry today but it can wait if it needs be. I have my last double shift at the Newton's store Saturday. Why, do you ask?'

'It's about our appointment tonight, we'll eat down stairs in the Rose Lounge then we'll fly back to Seattle tonight and I'll have you back in Portland before your shift starts Saturday morning.'

'Fly to Seattle?'

'Yes.' I said as he just nodded his head then stood up. 'Why don't you go take a shower and when you're done we go for a drive.' I suggested to him.

'Okay, that sounds nice.' He said then dart off to the bathroom. I got a few more calls I had to take while he was in the shower. Asked Andrea to only put very important calls through to my phone, I'll be out for the afternoon. There was a knock on the door and Taylor answer it and retrieve Christian's clean clothes the hotel put in a large ziplock bag. The hotel assistant left and Taylor close the suite door. Gone through my e-mails quickly and replied to most of them while when Christian came walking up to me all delicious like in his new attire. Yes, he will be perfect to take to my mother's charity gala next week if he looks like this. Darn it I still have to RSVP to her gala. He walked up to me with a plastic bag in his hand. I gave him his clean clothes and we are ready to head out.

'Shall we go?' She asked.

'Sure, lead the way, ma'am.' He said letting me walk out of the room first. Yes perfect qualities for my new sub. Control yourself Steele. Taylor walking behind us keeping his eye on everything. With my clutch in my hand I slip my phone into my clutch. With my car keys ready in my hand. The elevator arrives and the three of us stroll in. Taylor press the button for the basement parking. The doors slide closed and he took my hand. Looking up at him with what must be surprise on my face but enjoy his touch. I gave him half a smile. With my clutch under my arm, we head out to my car. Taylor already let the top down for me.

'What do you think?' I asked him and I could see his boyish wonder jump to attention.

'I think you really truly love you German cars, but I surely like this one more.' I smile at him and I knew he is hooked, all boy and even grown men drool over this car in one form or another. I put his bag in the trunk of my Audi R8 and we set off. I love driving is one way of clearing my head.

'I think there should be sun block, sun glasses and hats in the glove box if you need some,' I said sliding on my own sunglasses.

'Thank you,' He dug out some sunglasses of his own. He got the sun block out and wanted to smear my neck so I won't get burned when I just shook my head at him, he would have touched me and that is a very big no- no. No one touch me, I don't like to be touch on certain parts of my body. Well there are other more privately own parts I would like to make know to him later over the weekend. Hopefully we can come to some sort of agreement tonight. Oh, yes yummy. Steele! I scowl myself as I race down the interstate with Taylor keeping up behind us.

'Would you please tell me where we are going?' He asked a few minutes into our drive.

'It's a surprise.' I said with a all knowing smile on my face. Driving into a town call Redmond. If discovered this town on one of my spur of the moment drives two years ago. That is how I found the 'Forgeron' vineyard to begin with. I turn off into a gravel side road up a long tree line driveway. The gravel turn to a brick drive way got to a half full parking lot. Haven't been here in ages. Oh the smell of the country is wonderful.

'What is this place Miss Steele?' Christian asked me.

'It's a vineyard, that has an excellent wine and the restaurant here has the best cheese platters you will ever taste. Come let's go in.' I explained and stretch out my hand towards him to take.

'You trying to get me drunk again, Miss Steele?' He asked with a naughty smile on his handsome face as he took my hand.

'No that is not at all my intention.' I finally said. I just wanted to spend a afternoon in the country with someone I can really see by my side for a long time. Taylor is walking behind us. Got to the restaurant and was helped as always friendly and quickly by the hostess. She showed us to our reserved table and we sat down. She took our drink orders then left a couple of menus for us as she disappear. Looked over my menu at Christian as he look over the his own menu. He really is why to handsome. Looking back at my menu I know what I want a nice piece of salmon served with roasted vegetables and a side salad, I'll have a glass of their delicious 2012 Ambiance.

'Have you decided what you'll be having yet?' I asked him, closing my own menu.

'Yes, the cheese and basil soup.' He made his decision and in my opinion the cheese and basil soup is divine but not with orange juice. I nodded my head. Maybe he still feel a bit hung over from last night.

'Good choice.' I told him, as our waiter appeared to take our order. He placed our drinks on the table and took our food order and disappear again.

'So Miss Steele what is the real reason we are here at this vineyard.'

'Well to be honest Mr Grey this is the best vineyard in the whole of Washington peninsula that has the finest wine, that's why we are really here.' She explained and I just look at her.

'So we are here to buy some wine?'

'Among other things.' I said smiling at him. He keeps on looking straight at me.

'So what is tonight then?' He asked. Great I knew this question was coming well go sell it Steele you know how. So I cleared my throat and sat up straighter.

'Tonight is important, I have a proposition for you.'

'And we can do it here?' I shook my head at him.

'No, not here but tonight I will give you all you need to know.'

'Very well then.' My phone rang. Great.

'Steele.' And it was Andrea wanting to know about reservation to my mother's gala. 'Hold on for a second Andrea.' Holding the phone to my shoulder.

'Mr Grey you have anything on your schedule for next Friday evening.'

'No.' He said taking a sip of his juice.

'Andrea you can please put down two. Yes of course I'm serious. Why would you ask me such a thing? Good.' I said then hung up. The waiter carried out our meals and we start eating. The salmon is just as good as I remember. It's cooked to perfection.

'What was that all about?'

'I had to confirm to my mother's annually charity gala today, of wish you are now invited to Mr Grey.'

'Oh.' He said and I took another bite of my food. 'I have a question?'

'Very well, go ahead.'

'Does everyone do what you ask?' I almost laugh but decided to keep my cool. He really doesn't see it yet, does he? My control in all things is a huge factor.

'Of course, if they want to keep their jobs.'

'Have anyone ever told you 'no' before.' This made me stiffen my laughter into a cough.

'I don't see the need for it, they will only see my logic in the end anyway, but yes people have told me no before and it was only when the facts and logic where in line with correct data.'

'Is it always facts and logic with you Miss Steele?'

'Absolutely, Mr Grey. It is how achieve my success in the business world.'

'I see. So the logic of tonight's dinner is?'

'One you will have to wait for till then. Now let's eat our food before it gets completely ice cold.' After lunch I took care of the bill and head to where Christian is wondering the caller. He later followed me around where I bought 6 cases of the wines I had with my lunch and ask that they deliver it to Escala. Paid for the cases of wine then set out to the car again. On our way back to Portland I had to pull over for some gas then let him slide in behind the wheel. Oh the smirk on his face was priceless.

'Where to Miss Steele?'

'Your apartment. I'm sure you want to change for tonight for dinner.'

'Sure.' He said then drove in the direction of his apartment. He park my car next to his new one and jog around to help me out as he offer me his hand and I took it. We head up to his apartment that is now quite bare. Saw Marco and walked over to him and greeted him with a kiss on his cheek. Told him I have someone I want to introduce to him. He walked over with me to where Christian stood glued to one spot.

'Christian this is my older brother Marco.' I don't like the way this photographer is hanging all over my brother, not what I witnessed last night. She looks uncomfortable as she looked from Christian to her shoes. She blushed out of embarrassment I think.

'This great man over here has agreed to help us move on Monday.' Mr Kavanagh said.

'That is great. Thanks man.'

'You're welcome.' I can't stay here looking at this woman I might end up slapping her. I have to get out of here and fast. Go now Ana!

'Well I still have a few things to do before this day is over. I'll leave you folks be then.' I spoke quickly just to get out of the room so I beat a hasty retreat out the front door after shaking everyone's hands.

'Why the rush?' He asked jogging up behind me. I got his bag from my trunk and our hands bushed for a split second and clear electricity radiates through my body.

'Your girlfriend in there clearly still has a thing for you. I will rather leave. See you tonight Mr Grey.' I said getting in my car.

'Just so we are completely clear Miss Steele. Jesse is not my girlfriend and I haven't had one in 7 months and I am really fucking angry with Jesse over what she tried to pull last night. I actually don't want to see her at the moment.' His anger over her made my lips curl up and in a little smile.

'I'll see you tonight then. Pack an overnight bag, I'll send Taylor to pick you up.'

'How many days?'

'The weekend.'

'But I have to work tomorrow?'

'I know you'll be at work and on time, while I have a couple of meetings here on campus with the research team.'

'Okay then. Thank you for today, it was really nice. See you tonight then. Bye.' I said as she slide on her sun glasses again starts her car.

'The pleasure is all mine, Mr Grey. See you tonight, Mr Grey.' I said and drove off.

Back at the Heathman, I got all the necessary documents ready for tonight for Christian to go through and maybe sign. I know he is fairly new to the world of love making but surely I hope he knows at least some of these terms I have in my contract. Filled in his fill names, at all the spots where it needs to be. I got packing and Taylor confirmed that our flight plan to Seattle is in place. Took a shower and got ready as I got dressed for tonight in a all black long sleeve knee high dress. Wearing my hair in lose curls down my back and my make-up is all done. I was now ready for our dinner appointment. I pack the remainder of my things in my suite case. Taylor will be driving back to Seattle while we are in flight. Taylor left to go pick Christian up at his apartment. I head out down to the Rose Lounge. The Host help me and I confirm my reservation for tonight. In the bar where I got myself a nice martini was a small mirror and I checked my lipstick in it.

'Miss Steele your private dining room is all ready when you are.'

'Thank you Clive.' He nods his head and head back to the front of the restaurant. With my martini in my hand I waited at the bar. Sipping my drink, ah it's so good.

'Hi sweet lady you looking quite fine.' This strange guy said clearing drunk beyond compare.

'Keep walking sir. You can't afford me.' His eyes widen then turned away. He was not even gone yet, when another took his place. Oh this is tiresome. It always happens when I'm on business trip alone. Christian walk in and oh boy my knees almost buckled when I saw him in that suit he is wearing. Control Steele. He walked over to me and gave me a kiss on my cheek.

'You look so beautiful, Miss Steele.' He said as he keeps looking me up and down. I nod my head at Clive and he lead us to our private lounge upstairs. Clive pushed in my chair, our waiter placed out wine I already ordered on ice for us and our waiter confirmed that our meals will be here in 20 minutes then left closing our private dining room door behind him. He poured us some wine.

'So Miss Steele you have me here now, what is your pressing matter.'

'Well Mr Grey, I want to present you with a proposal. I would like for us to a relationship, one that will mostly occur over weekends.' I said as I took a sip of my wine letting the news sink in for him first.

'You want me to be in a relationship with you?' He asked me taking a gulp of his wine.

'Yes, we can work on the finer details of our relationship later.'

'You mean sex?'

'Sex is a relative term, but I guess in your inexperience hands it's a relatively strong word.' He just listened to me with great fascination.

'You sound very experienced, Miss Steele?'

'Yes in certain ways I am.' I said letting the words sink in first for him. He sat back in his chair, sigh a very heavy sigh. Our waiter arrived and placed our plates of food in front of us then left in a hast. We started eating our food in silence.

'Okay I can see I was asking for too much here. Let's just forget it.' I said as I already ate half my plate.

'Look Miss Steele, I'm just trying to get through our nice meal to think this through, please.' I nod my head and turn back to the rest of my food. Placed my knife and fork together on my empty plate, picking up my wine and sat back watching him. You really can see the wheels in his head turn. Tilt my head to one side as I held my glass. I looked over to the small fireplace and stare into the fire. What a day. Will have to give Mrs Belikov a call tomorrow morning to hear what the resolve was. Brunch meeting at the WSU research lab tomorrow. Look back over to where Christian was still eating the last of his meal. He looks up and our eyes lock. Control Steele, keep it for the playroom.

'Okay Miss Steele, I have to admit I know nothing of dating or relationships. But I want to be completely open and totally honest with you. I only lost my virginity in an unfaithful night at a wild keg party of one of my old friends. If this is where this is going.'

'It is part of it.'

'I don't know Ana.' He said picking up his glass of wine. This is not going anywhere.

'Can we at least try a weekend or so and work from there?' He sat forward with his elbows resting on the table while he looked at me.

'You know Miss Steele I have had countless nights laying awake thinking about you since we met.' He explained and we had some more wine as I gave him more time to think this through. So he has been thinking about me or us. Hum, intrigue.

'I don't want to force you into something you don't want to do, but all I ask is try.' He sat back after emptying his glass, looking at me. More silence fell between us and it I am starting to lose my patients. Looked at my watch our flight plan is in 30 an hour. Our waiter arrived and I settled the bill and we left. Got my account settled at reception of the Heathman. Taylor waited for us at the revolting doors. Christian and I were walking towards Taylor when Christian pulled on my arm I stopped and looked at him.

'Okay, I'll try.' He said and I know I have a stupid grin on my face. I gave him a hug, and then took his hand and head out to our waiting car. Yeah I know hugging is not in my nature, what is busy happening to me? Taylor closed my door once I was in the car. We head to the heliport. Taylor just dropped us off. We rode the elevator up to the four- floor, to the top of the heliport. The doors own and the wind just cuts right through you. Christian put his jacket around my shoulders. I am starting to get second thought about this whole sub idea. He is too soft to be a sub, yet we can only try. Met up with Mr Johnson, an old-ish man in his early 70's.

'Mr Johnson.' I said sticking out my hand and shook his hand.

'Miss Steele, good evening.'

'Is she ready for me, sir?'

'Yes, ma'am. All the pre-flight check are already done.' He said over the noise of the slowly rotating rotors.

'Wonderful, thank you sir. Send my love to Katharine.'

'Will do. Safe flight ma'am.'

'Thank you sir.' I said and we head to the cockpit.

'He is not our pilot?' Christian asked panicked.

'No Mr Grey he is not our pilot, I am.' His panic was now on full blast. It made me chuckle at him. I got him strapped into the harness. I got into the pilot seat and strap in myself. Slip on my headphones and I point to Christian's headphones.

'Roof-port this is Charlie Tango ready for takeoff to Sec-Tec.' I said though the mouth piece as I communicate with Portland flight control.

'Rodger. Wait for confirmation Charlie Tango.'

'Rodger that Roof- port.' I said and wait for them to confirm our flight plan.

'Charlie Tango you are clear for takeoff to Sec-tec.'

'Copy that Roof- port, over and out.' I said and we took off. I gently pulled my steering towards me and we took off from the ground and took to the sky. I pulled up till we were high enough then we took off toward Seattle.

'I guess this is your way to impress all the men in your live Miss Steele.'

'You are the first one I ever giving a ride like this in Charlie Tango.'

'You never took a friend for a flight around town then?'

'No never and I really don't have many friends.'

'Well I'm honored Miss Steele.' We flew for a while longer in silence till we reach Seattle air space.

'Sea-Tac this is Charlie Tango, on way to Escala, roof port.'

'Flight plan confirmed Charlie Tango clear for landing, roof port Escala.'

'Rodger that Sea-Tec, over and out.' We start approaching Seattle, you can see all the moving traffic below and Escala came into view. I slowed down a bit till we hovered over the Escala roof. The wind makes it tricky to land sometimes and I slowly eased her down till we were on solid ground again.

'Did you enjoy that Mr Grey?'

'My first ever helicopter ride, yes I enjoyed it very much. Thank you.' He said and I helped him with his harness, after I powered down Charlie Tango. The rotor blades slowed down quite a bit and we got out.

'It is my pleasure. Come.' I said and held my hand for him to take. He took it and we walked down the four flights of stairs to my penthouse. We walked in and his breath caught when he saw the view.

'What is this place? This painting gallery.' He asked and caught a glimpse of all my paintings.

'This is my home, Mr Grey. You not like it then?'

'Oh. No it's not that at all. It just all so breath taking and so much to take in.'

'I see. Well please make yourself at home, I'll be right with you.' I left him in the great room, heading to my study to quickly print out his NDA form and of course his contract. Looked it over quickly making sure at all the right places has his name in it. Have 15 submissive fill out this very contract I know it by heart it was drawn up by a very confidential lawyer I know. I place the contract in a large envelope, and then head out to the great room.

'This is the best view ever.' He said walking to me.

'So you like it then.'

'Yes I do, and your grant piano is beautiful too.'

'You play?'

'Sorry, no I don't play. The only thing I did play was soccer.'

'Soccer, you enjoyed it?'

'Yes, until too much politics got involved in the love of the game. In my opinion it is all about the love of the game not the politics.'

'The sounds about right to me.' I said stepping a little closer to him. We stared at each other.

'Would you like something to drink?' I asked walking over to the kitchen. Pulled out two wine glasses and then strolled over to the fridge to get the white wine.

'Yes please that would be lovely.' He finally walked over to me. I poured us some wine and sat down at the breakfast bar.

'I have something for you to look over and sign.'

'What is it?'

'It's a non-disclosure agreement that says you will not talk to anyone of what happens between you and me to keep it private at all coast.' I explained. On the counter was a pen. He stretched over and grabbed it and sign it without even spend a second glimpse at the contract he just signed.

'Mr Grey you know you should always read everything you sign including the fine print.' I said and he looked up at me with a smile.

'It is stored away for future references, Miss Steele. So does this mean we are going to have sex now?' He asked out me. Did he just blurted that out for real. I almost smiled.

'No Mr Grey there are a lot more paperwork involved before I would even touch you. Come I want to show you my play room.'

'What? You have a game arcade here too?'

'No Mr Grey. Come let me show you.' I lead him in to my play room. I open the door and that wonderful smell of latex, polished leather and polished wood filled the room. He mouth drop open when he stepped into my red play room. He looked around gliding his fingers over the apparatus, my crucifix, my wooden bench, my large king size red silk covered bed. He looked up at my suspender cage with chains. He looked at me and walked to my wall of flogger, caners, whips and of course ridding crops. More silence fell.

'If you want to leave Mr Grey I would understand the helicopter is on standby for you if you want to go.' I said leaning against the door post.

'So you are into all this sadistic stuff then Ana?'

'I'm not a sadist Christian, I'm a dominatrix.'

'How many have you done this to then?' He point the room in general.

'Ten to fifteen, each only over weekends and only for the period of three months.'

'I see. And if I say yes, what will the consciences be then? How will this work?' He step back over to me, looking down into my eyes.

'Come we have some more talking to do before you can even start considering being in here again under other circumstances. Come before it will be too late for any form of paper work to make this a binding.' I said feel our electric pool again. He took my hand and drag me behind him back to the great room, but I stopped and lead him the other way down the hall.

'This will be your room on the weekends. If you want we can have it repainted to your liking.'

'That will not be necessary Miss Steele. I like it as is.' He said then we both walked back down to the great room. I hand him the envelop.

'What is this?'

'The "more" paper work.' I said sitting down to see his reaction as he start reading the contract. I settled in for the play that might take off any minute, now.


	9. Chapter 8

**9. Chapter 8 – Christian Grey**

The drive with Taylor to the Heathman was a silent one. He said I should leave my bag in the car with him. He will be driving back to Seattle and will drive it for me to where we will be spending the weekend. Pushing the revolting doors at the Heathman foyer and was directed to the Rose Lounge. I walked in and my breath for the third time today was taken away by just how beautiful this mystery woman really is. She stood over by the bar she look so annoyed by a man that is talking to her. She has a martini in her hand. The way her dress is cling it her luscious curves almost make me want to jump her here and now in this crowd. By controlling myself I strolled over to her and she double take when she saw me then smiled at me.

'You look so beautiful, Miss Steele.' I told her as I took in her whole look from head to toe. Yes she sure is a perfect figured woman. A well dress man lead us up stairs to our reserved dining room. Our waiter left us a already opened bottle of white wine, told us our already ordered meals. Which by the way I guess is Miss Steele's doing. Will be here in 20 minutes. I offered to pour us some wine once we were alone. I finally got my guts together and asked her my burning question I had for a whole agonizingly long week.

'So Miss Steele you have me here now, what is your pressing matter.'

'Well Mr Grey, I want to present you with a proposal. I would like for us to a relationship, one that will mostly occur over weekends.' She said all business like as she took a sip so seductively from her glass, from under her long lashes looking directly at me. She left that sentence hanging for a bit so I can drink it all in. I really- really like where this is all going and at a rather good passé, I might add.

'You want me to be in a relationship with you?' I asked taking a gulp of my wine, to more slow down my now racing hormones. Damn it! How does this woman do this, with only her word that wrap around you like honey on a warm sunny day. All most feel the results stiffening already. Clench my jaw as I sip some more wine.

'Yes, we can work on the finer details of our relationship later.' She said like she is negotiating one of her business contracts at her firm.

'You mean sex?' I asked just so we are clear and on the same page. She tilted her head to one side, gave me a half a smile then answered me.

'Sex is a relative term, but I guess in your inexperience hands it's a relatively strong word.' Now that she has all my attention, I drink in every word she says. Clearly she does know what she wants out of life. Taylor was right.

'You sound very experienced, Miss Steele?' Our waiter came in placed our food in front of us then vanished again leaving us alone.

'Yes in certain ways I am.' What? Oh this is just getting better and better by the minute. Okay Miss Steele if this is a contract we are dealing with here. Where do I sign then?

'Okay I can see I was asking for too much here. Let's just forget it.' She said when I took a little bit too long to answer her back.

'Look Miss Steele, I'm just trying to get through our nice meal to think this through, please.' She nodded then turn back to the rest of her own food. Once she was done she placed her knife and fork together on her empty plate, then drank the rest of her wine, looking at me. Giving absolutely nothing away. She keep checking her watch like she is late for something.

'Okay Miss Steele, I have to admit I know nothing of dating or relationships. But I want to be completely open and totally honest with you. I only lost my virginity in an unfaithful night at a wild keg party of one of my old friends. If this is where this is going.'

'It is part of it.'

'I don't know Ana.' I said picking up his glass of wine. Trying to test the field a little. I already know my answer I want to give her but I have to play it safe to.

'Can we at least try a weekend or so and work from there?' She suggests and just look at me so wonderful like.

'You know Miss Steele I have had countless nights laying a wake thinking about you since we met.' I decided to be honest with her and tell her. She looked so pleased with herself when I told her this.

'I don't want to force you into something you don't want to do, but all I ask is try.' I empty my glass then just look at her like she has been looking at me. As the silence stretch between us I can start feeling the buzz between us and this time it was not at all the wine talking. She asked for the bill every time insisting to pay for the bill. She settle our bill and her room with the Heathman settled at the reception desk. Taylor waited for us at the revolting doors. We were walking towards Taylor when I pulled on her elbow turning her to me.

'Okay, I'll try.' I said her and a adorable grin was on her face. She gave him a hug, that was a little out of character for her to be doing this. Helped her into the car. Taylor closed my door once I was in the car. We head to the heliport. Taylor just dropped us off. We rode the elevator up to the four- floor, to the top of the heliport. The doors open and the wind just cuts right through you. I shook my jacket off my shoulder and put my jacket around her shoulders. She walked over to an old man that looks like he could be her grandfather.

'Mr Johnson.' She said shaking his hand.

'Miss Steele, good evening.'

'Is she ready for me.'

'Yes, ma'am. All the pre-flight check already done.' He said over the noise of the slowly rotating rotors.

'Wonderful, thank you sir. Send my love to Katharine.'

'Will do. Safe flight ma'am.'

'Thank you sir.' She said and we head to the cockpit. She got me strapped into a harness and the pleasure that was on her face was breath taking.

'He is not our pilot?' I asked panicked looking over to Mr Johnson.

'No Mr Grey he is not our pilot, I am.' Great now my panic level was on full blast. She chuckled at me for some odd reason. She showed me to slip on my headphones.

'Roof-port this is Charlie Tango ready for takeoff to Sec-Tec.' She said pushing all kinds of knobs and switches at the control panel.

'Rodger. Wait for confirmation Charlie Tango.'

'Rodger that Roof- port.'

'Charlie Tango you are clear for takeoff to Sec-tec.'

'Copy that Roof- port, over and out.' I just listen to her communicate to the air traffic controller. Then before I knew it we lift off so smoothly from the deck and was in the air once we were in the air we moved forward towards Seattle.

'I guess this is your way to impress all the men in your live Miss Steele.' Smiling at her a little.

'You are the first one I ever giving a ride like this in Charlie Tango.'

'You never took a friend for a flight around town then?' I asked more shocked then surprise by this.

'No never and I really don't have many friends.'

'Well I'm honored Miss Steele.' We flew for a while longer in silence till we reach Seattle air space, she communicated again with them in her what sound all like military talk to me, with their Rodgers and copy that's.'

'Sea-Tac this is Charlie Tango, on way to Escala, roof port.'

'Flight plan confirmed Charlie Tango clear for landing, roof port Escala.'

'Rodger that Sea-Tec, over and out.' Entering Seattle skyline was something to behold in the setting sun over this big city.

'Did you enjoy that Mr Grey?' She asked me after we landed on some tall buildings roof.

'My first ever helicopter ride, yes I enjoyed it very much. Thank you.' I said as she helped me with my caging harness.

'It is my pleasure. Come.' she said and held out her hand for me to take. We walked into this vast penthouse and my breath caught when I saw the most amazing view from up this high.

'What is this place? This painting gallery.' Noticing more marvelous paintings on the entire wall.

'This is my home, Mr Grey. You not like it then?'

'Oh. No it's not that at all. It's just all so breath taking and so much to take in.'

'I see. Well please make yourself at home, I'll be right with you.' She said then left the room, heading into what looks like her study up a small flight of stairs. She returned with a brown A4 envelop and a separate paper in her hands.

'This is the best view ever.' I said walking over to her.

'So you like it then.'

'Yes I do, and your grant piano is beautiful too.'

'You play?' She asked and I almost laughed in her face.

'Sorry, no I don't play. The only thing I did play was soccer.'

'Soccer, you enjoyed it?'

'Yes, till to much politics got involved in the love of the game. In my opinion it is all about the love about the game not the politics.'

'The sounds about right to me.' She said stepping a little closer to him. Stared at her beautiful blue eyes.

'Would you like something to drink?' She asked walking over to the kitchen. Pulled out two wine glasses and then strolled over to the fridge to get the white wine.

'Yes please that would be lovely.'

'I have something for you to look over and sign.'

'What is it?'Great earlier I was just joking and not my paperwork joke is a reality only in my world this would happen for real. Go figure.

'It's a non-disclosure agreement that says you will not talk to anyone of what happens between you and me to keep it private at all coast.' She explained. Very well if it's this important to her I'll sign the damn thing right now without even thinking twice about it.

'Mr Grey you know you should always read everything you sign including the fine print.' She scowled me but then gave me a hint of a small smile, that played at the corners of her mouth a little.

'It is stored away for future references, Miss Steele. So does this mean we are going to have sex now?' I asked without even thinking what I'm saying. Did I just blurted that out loud?

'No Mr Grey there are a lot more paperwork involved before I would even touch you. Come I want to show you my play room.'

'What? You have a game arcade here too?'

'No Mr Grey. Come let me show you.' She lead me up two flights of stairs, till we stood in front of a locked door. She opened the door and my mouth drop open when I stepped into her red walled 'play room'. Looked around gliding my fingers over the apparatus, the crucifix, the wooden bench, the large king size red silk covered bed. Something above me caught my eye and looked up at her suspender cage with chains. I looked back at her and walked to the wall full of strange looking equipment.

'If you want to leave Mr Grey I would understand the helicopter is on standby for you if you want to go.' She said looking like a cornered dear herself. Is she kidding me? I'm not going anywhere.

'So you are into all this sadistic stuff then Ana?'

'I'm not a sadist Christian, I'm a dominatrix.' What? This is hot. Like all those blue video clips I watched on Keegan's laptop whenever he was out for the day doing something for the school paper.

'How many men have you done this to then?' I was just curious.

'Ten to fifteen, each only over weekends and only for the period of three months.'

'I see. And if I say yes, what will the consciences be then? How will this work?' I asked then step towards her again, looking down into her eyes.

'Come we have some more talking to do before you can even start considering being in here again under other circumstances. Come before it will be too late, for any form of paper work to be done to make this binding arrangement.' Very well then so I took her hand leading her back out the room. When she stopped and drag me in the opposite direction to another great white room with fancy furniture, walk in closet and en-suit bathroom.

'This will be your room on the weekends. If you want, we can have it repainted to your liking.' Is this woman for real? Why change this perfect room also over looking great Seattle down below from a different angle.

'That will not be necessary Miss Steele. I like it as is.' She hand me the brown envelop once we were back in the great room downstairs.

'What is this?'

'The "more" paper work.' She said sitting down to watch me I guess. I opened the envelop and started reading a rather think for real life contract. It read like this:

* * *

**BDSM Contract of Agreement:**

Hereby this binding contract between: **Mr. Christian Grey (Submissive)** and

**Lady Anastasia Grey(Dominatrix****)**,

is binding for the period of 90 Days or 3 Months of signing.

**AGREEMENT**

Upon signing, this is a binding contract between the Dominatrix and the Submissive.

**TERMS**

**1.1. CONTRACT**

1.1.1. This contract will be in effect for **3 months(90 Days),** unless other terms are agreed upon later.  
1.1.2. This contract can be extended at any time, with consent from both parties.  
1.1.3. Alterations can be made to this contract, in respect to the terms set forth in SUBSECTION 1.4 and SECTION 2.  
1.1.4. The parties enter into this contract on the signed date, fully aware of its nature, and undertake to abide by its conditions, without exception.

**1.2. SAFETY**  
1.2.1. The Dominatrix and submissive agree that anything discussed, or acted upon, in regards to this contract will be consensual and confidential.  
1.2.2. The list of hard and soft limits (SECTION 3) will be strictly adhered to, unless otherwise discussed.  
1.2.3. If needed, the following **Safewords** should be used:  
: **RED**: This word is to be used when the submissive is beyond his level of endurance, and wants to stop everything immediately.  
: **YELLOW**: This word is to be used when the submissive is close to his limit of endurance, but does not want to cease all activity.  
1.2.4. The submissive will not be punished, in any way, for using the **Safewords**.

**1.3. AVAILABILITY**  
1.3.1. The submissive will make himself available to the Dominatrix at all times.  
1.3.2. The submissive must ask permission to do anything that might infract on the time of the Dominatrix.  
1.3.3. The Dominatrix will respect the work and sleep hours of the submissive.  
1.3.4. The Dominatrix may release the submissive from His service at any time. The submissive may request his release at any time, and the request will be granted at the discretion of the Dominatrix.  
1.3.5. The terms of this contract are in effect whether we are at Escala or in public.

**1.4. COMMUNICATION**  
1.4.1. When the submissive is talking to the Dominatrix, he must remember his role.  
1.4.2. If the submissive needs to express his feelings in a way that is not within his role, or would like to discuss terms related to the contract, he will do so via email.  
1.4.3. The submissive will write a journal each day, detailing his feelings on the days events. The journal will end with a list of three things he wants to work on regarding his submissive duties, and a list of three things he is thankful for.

* * *

**Section 2: Roles & Rights**

**Roles & Rights **

It's important to include what you expect your sub to do, and what they can expect from you. Is it all going to be about sex? Or is it going to be a totally life changing experience?

How are you going to help your sub learn his/her role?

2. **ROLES/RIGHTS**

2.1. **DOMINATRIX **  
2.1.1. **EXPECTATIONS**  
1. The Dominatrix will never request the submissive to participate in activities that are deemed dangerous, or that are mentioned in SECTION 4.  
2. The Dominatrix will provide a safe environment for the submissive.  
3. The Dominatrix is to provide the submissive with all necessary training, guidance, and materials to properly serve the Dominatrix.  
4. Unless previously discussed, no permanent marks will be left on the submissive during punishment, and there will be no injuries that require medical attention.  
5. The Dominatrix will maintain Her own health and hygiene, in an acceptable manner.  
6. The Dominatrix **will not** loan Her submissive to another Dominatrix.

**2.1.2. RIGHTS**  
1. The Dominatrix accepts the submissive as Her own, to control, dominate, and discipline during the term.  
2. The Dominatrix has the right to use the submissive's body at any time, in any matter She sees fit, sexually or otherwise.  
3. The Dominatrix may discipline the submissive at any time, to ensure that the submissive fully appreciates his role of subservience, and to discourage unacceptable conduct.

**_**50**_**

**2.2. SUBMISSIVE**  
**2.2.1. EXPECTATIONS**  
1. The submissive accepts the Dominatrix as his master, with the understanding that he is now property of the Dominatrix. He will remember his role in regard to the Dominatrix at all times.  
2. The submissive shall obey the rules set forth in this contract.  
3. The submissive shall serve the Dominatrix in any way, and shall endeavor to please the Dominatrix at all times, to the best of his ability.  
4. The submissive is to obey the Dominatrix in all things. Subject to the terms and limitations in this contract, the submissive shall offer the Dominatrix any pleasures She requires, and will accept his training and guidance in whatever form it may take.  
5. The submissive will conduct himself in a respectful and modest manner.  
6. The submissive will not enter into any sexual relations with anyone other than the Dominatrix.  
7. The submissive shall be held accountable for any wrongdoings when not in the presence of the Dominatrix.  
8. The submissive will not act or speak in a demeaning way to the Dominatrix or the children.

* * *

**3. GENERAL**  
**3.1. The submissive will not touch the Dominatrix without asking for permission**.

**3.1.2. SLEEP**  
1. The submissive will not sleep in bed with the Dominatrix after all plays are concluded.  
2. The submissive will be in bed no later than 2 AM on the days he does not work.  
3. During the workweek, the submissive must get 8 hours of sleep, unless the Dominatrix has requested otherwise.

**3.2.1. DIET** **and EXERCISE**  
1. The submissive is not allowed to drink alcohol, or use any substance, without first acquiring permission from the Dominatrix.  
2. The submissive will not eat onions without prior permission.

3. The submissive will eat healthily during the work week.

4. The submissive will keep his body healthy by exercising 4 times a week. If the submissive do not have an appointed trainer one will be provided.

**3.3.1. CLOTHING**  
1. Each day, the submissive will choose his clothing and/or pajamas, and get them approved by the Dominatrix.

2. The submissive will have a clothing budget provided from the Dominatrix for the period of their hereby signed contract.

**3.4.1. HYGIENE/BEAUTY**  
1. The submissive must shower at least once every day.  
2. The submissive must keep the hair on his genital regions trimmed.  
3. The submissive will not shave his face clean, and will request permission before drastically altering his facial hair.  
4. The submissive will not drastically alter his appearance in any way (hair cuts, tattoos, etc.) without permission from the Dominatrix.

**3.5.1. HEALTH**  
1. The submissive is responsible for any and all forms of birth control, to be used as he sees fit.  
2. The submissive shall maintain his good health, shall seek medical attention when needed, and keep the Dominatrix informed of any health issues (mental or physical) that may arise.  
3. The submissive will ask permission before smoking a cigarette.

**3.6.1. HOUSEHOLD**  
1. The submissive shall make sure he will be in by no later then 7PM by every Friday.  
2. The submissive will only have to cook for the Dominatrix Saturdays and Sundays on the period of this signed contract.

**3.7.1. SEX**  
1. The submissive shall not pleasure himself sexually, without asking permission from the Dominatrix.

* * *

**Section 4: PUNISHMENT'S**

**4. PUNISHMENT**  
4.1. The submissive shall accept whippings, floggings, spankings, canings, paddling, or any other discipline administered, without hesitation, inquiry, or complaint.  
4.2. The Dominatrix may restrain the submissive at any time, for any reason, and any length of time, with regard to safety.  
4.3. The submissive will not look into the eyes of the Dominatrix during punishment, unless requested.  
4.5. In the event that punishment will be administered, unless other instructions are given, the submissive shall go to the bedroom, strip off all of his clothing, and kneel by the door of the PLAY ROOM looking at the floor, waiting for the Dominatrix instructions. Unless stated otherwise, he will start masturbating, and wait for the Dominatrix to come in.

* * *

**Section 5: LIMITS**

**5. LIMITS**  
**5.1. DOMINATRIX**  
5.1.1. _**HARD LIMITS**_: **Anything involving touching**, vomit, urine, or feces; Beastiality; Underage Play; Necrophilia; Gags; Fire Play; Being Hog-Tied; Suspension; Caning (receiving end); Needles; Feet that aren't mine; Name Calling; Ice; Anything that leaves permanent marks, Anal and vaginal fisting, strapped down; Blood play  
5.1.2. **_SOFT LIMITS_**: Anal Penetration; Temperature Play; Soft bondage; Swallowing Semen; Deep Throating; Breath Play; Voyeurism; Whipping; Paddling; Rape Role Play; Wax play; Latex; Vanilla

**5.2. SUBMISSIVE (See Appendix - A)**  
5.2.1. HARD LIMITS: _

5.2.2. SOFT LIMITS: _

* * *

**Section 6: GOALS**

**5. GOALS**  
**5.1. DOMINATRIX**  
6.1.1. To maintain open and honest communication.  
6.1.2. To provide the submissive with any and all tools and reference material he needs to fulfill his goals as a submissive.  
6.1.3. To create an open and comfortable environment where the submissive feels safe.  
6.1.4. To aid the submissive in creating a positive self-image.

**6.2. SUBMISSIVE**  
6.2.1. To strive to overcome feelings of guilt or shame, and all inhibitions that interfere with the submissive's ability to serve the Dominatrix, and limit the submissive's growth as a submissive.  
6.2.2. To maintain open and honest communication, and reveal my thoughts, feelings, and desires without hesitation or embarrassment.  
6.2.3. To strive towards maintenance of a positive self-image and development of realistic goals.  
6.2.4. To work with the Dominatrix to become a happy and self-fulfilled individual.  
6.2.5. To work against any negative aspects of my ego and my insecurities that would interfere with advancement of these goals.

* * *

**Section 7: CONCLUSION**

**7. CONCLUSION**  
7.1. This agreement shall serve as the basis for an extension of our relationship, committed to in the spirit of loving and consensual Dominance and submission with the intent of furthering self-awareness and exploration, promoting health and happiness, and improving both our lives.  
7.2. We both understand that cancellation of this contract means a cessation of the control stated and implied within this agreement, not a termination of our relationship as friends. Upon cancellation, each of us agrees to offer the other his or Her reasons, and to assess our new needs and situation openly and lovingly.

I, _, with a free mind and an open heart, do request of_MISS ANASTASIA STEELE_ that She accept the submission of my will unto Her and to take me into Her care and guidance, that we may grow together in love, trust and mutual respect. The satisfaction of Her wants, desires, and whims are consistent with my desire as a submissive to be found pleasing to Her. To that end, I offer her use of my time, talents, and abilities. Further, I ask, in sincere humility, that, as my Domme, She accept the keeping of my body for the fulfillment and enhancement of our sexual, spiritual, emotional, and intellectual needs. To achieve this, She may have unfettered use of me any time, any place, in front of anyone, as She will determine.

I request of _MISS ANASTASIA STEELE_, as my Domme, that She use the power vested in Her role, to mold and shape me, assisting me to grow in strength, character, confidence, and being, and that She continue to help me to develop my artistic and intellectual abilities.

This I, _, do entreat, with lucidity and the realization of what this means, both stated and implied, in the conviction that this offer will be understood in the spirit of faith, caring, esteem and devotion in which it is given.

* * *

**SIGNED WITH DATE'S**

_  
Christian Grey - "The submissive" /Date

Anastasia Steele - "The Dominatrix" /Date

This Contract will be null in void on the day _ of _ month 20_, at the time of midnight.

Mr Christian Grey – Submissive

Miss Anastasia Steele - Dominatrix

* * *

**Appendix - A**

_**Hard and Soft Limits List**_:

1. Anal Plugs

2. Anal Sex

3. Ball gag

4. Ball stretching

5. Beating hard

6. Beating Soft

7. Being blindfolded

8. Being gagged

9. Biting

10. Bondage- heavy

11. Bondage – soft

12. Breast bondage

13. Breast whipping

14. Cages

15. Caning – English

16. Caning – sensation

17. Chains

18. Clothespins

19. Cock worship

20. Collars

21. Cuffs

22. Double penetration

23. Ear plugs

24. Examinations

25. Eye contact restrictions

26. Face slapping

27. Fantasy rape

28. Flogging

29. Following orders

30. Forced masturbation

31. Hair pulling

32. Harnessing

33. Hot wax – dripping

34. Hot waxing - hair removal

35. Ice cubes

36. Kneeling

37. Leather restraints

38. Nipple clamps

39. Orgasm control

40. Orgasm denial

41. Paddling

42. Pussy worship

43. Riding crops

44. Rimming

45. Rope bondage

46. Rubber/latex clothing

47. Spanking

48. Speech Restrictions, what and when..

49. Strap-on-dildos

50. Strapping

51. Suspension

52. Tape gags

53. Teasing

54. Thumb cuffs

55. Tickling

56. Uniforms

57. Verbal humiliation

58. Vanilla

59. Whipping

60. Wooden Paddles

* * *

**Any allergies that the Dom(me) should be aware? (if yes, describe:)_**

**Any medical conditions? (if yes, give details:)_**

**Any specific subject not described in this list that the Dom(me) should be concern with? (if yes describe:)_**

* * *

I sat back heavily on the couch and read the whole contract more then once. I don't understand half the things she has in this contract but if it will make her happy. After I read the contract a couple of times I got up in search of the pen from earlier. There are at lease a couple of escape clauses in this contract so if I want out I can and she can't hold me to it, as long as I don't talk to anyone about it. Walked back to the breakfast bar and signed the contract as much as i can ever corner of every page, and I signed in full where it was needed and handed it back to her. She had a look on her face that I could not read at all. What is she thinking? She staple her fingers in front of her mouth as she stare at me.


	10. Chapter 9

**10. Chapter 9 – Anastasia Steele**

He was reading this contract in finer detail I was proud of him for actually reading this one and I have to give him credit for reading it so quickly to. Watching him with great fascination from where I sat. I saw him come to the hard and soft limit parts. He looked up at me as his face go paler and paler the further down the appendix he read through the listed of events to engage in once in a agreement to all the terms of the contract. He opened his mouth then closed it again. Oh, he is surely going to run for the hills, now.

Stapling my fingers in front of my mouth, while I'm trying to figure out what he is thinking. He read the whole contract again for a second time. I gave him all the time he needed. I picked up my wine glass from the coffee table, sitting back watching him with great fascination. Oh, this is much more fun than the past two months of nothing. My burning urge has been growing and is starting to get out of hand. Crossing my legs and looked at him through my long lashes. He looks back up at me and all I could see on his face was question marks. He got up with the contract in his hand and walked over to the kitchen counter, picked up the pen from the breakfast bar and started signing the whole contract. He even initial all the pages on the bottom right hand corners. He gave it back to me.

'So Miss Steele does this mean we will make love now?' He hand me back the signed contract.

'Oh, Mr Grey, I don't make love. I fuck and hard.'

'I see. You mentioned earlier this evening that you will have to train me the basics. What did you mean by that?'

'That is merely because, judging by your inexperience, we have to start at the lowest level first and for most, Mr Grey. Meaning there a 9 different levels of a submissive in the BDSM world Mr Grey and you have to learn from rock bottom working your way up the BDSM ladder. Are you absolutely sure you want to step in to my dark lifestyle?'

'Lifestyle?'

'Yes, Mr Grey. BDSM is not just fantasies acted out, it's truly is a day to day lifestyle. One that saved me from destruction many years ago. Now are you 100% sure you want to step into the world?' He is quite looking from me to the tiled floor.

His head snap up and looked at me and without saying anything else just said: 'I am 100% sure. I want to do this only with you Miss Steele.' I gave him a satisfied smile then got to my feet, drank the last of my wine and stretched out my hand to him. He took it and with his contract in my hand lead him back to the breakfast bar.

'Very well then Mr Grey. Now we need to define what you will and what you will not do, the hard and soft limits.'

'I have no idea what that list even means.'

'Have you read my hard limits in the contract?'

'Yes I have and you don't want to be touched. How does that work Miss Steele, that I can't touch you?'

'Well there are certain part on my body that are 1000% off limits. Not even my mother in all my years have had that pleasure to touch me. That said what else don't you want to do, that is on the list.'

'So there are some parts I can touch then?'

'Yes but only some. Now let's get you ready then, shall we.' I said and signed the contract in front of him. 'The rest of the list will become clear to you as I teach you the Submissive ways. You understand Mr Grey?'

'Yes of course.'

'Now that you are my new submissive Mr Grey, you my only call my Lady Ana or Mistress but only here at home. Are we understood?'

'Yes, Lady Ana.' He said. Oh, yummy this will be marvelous. I don't think this can get any better.

'Now get undressed up in your room, on the back of your room door is a robe, once you're undressed go into the play room and wait for me on your knees looking at the floor. You have 10 minutes then I will meet you in the play room.'

'Yes, Lady Ana.' He said, he was on the third or forth step on the stairs when I spoke again.

'Tell me Mr Grey what is your biggest fantasy you always wanted to do with a woman?'I asked turning in my seat. I can maybe incorporate it into my play I'm busy concocting for this evening.

'Doing it in the front of a sports car under the stars in the middle of nowhere.' Well I can make it work a little later then maybe in two weeks we can go camping. Haven't been camping in a while. Hmmm… that can work. Control Ana!

'Okay what are you others?'

'Just spending as much time with you Miss Steele as I can. There is just something about you that I can't stay away from.'

'I feel the same way about you.' He smiled shyly at me now, then head up to his room. I head to my study and filed away Mr Grey's signed contract. I did not think he would sign this contract and not so easily. After I filed away the contract and locked my filing cabinet again then head to my room where I got in my play room black and red lace corset, with black stockings that I clip onto my cater band and now for my high heels. Quickly tie my hair into a tight bun. Then with a splash of my 'Coco Channel' I dash out the door and up to my play room where I with one deep breath I head into my play room. Christian sitting on his knees, looking at the floor.

'Good boy.' I said walked over to my chest of drawers. I got out some nice beginner stage nipple clamps then start setting up my cross with satin scarf's instead of the harsh cuffs. Don't want to frighten the poor boy away on his first night in the dark with me. Then I got out my water base lubricant and a gentle cock ring. Yes this will do and then for the bed I'll prepare the double cuffs overhead for him. Okay now for some music, yes, John Strauss perfect. Playing softly in the back ground.

'Okay, Mr Grey are you ready to start.'

'Yes.' He said and I got out my favorite riding crop from my wall of toys.

'Yes, what?'

'Yes, Lady Ana.'

'Good. Can you remember the Safewords?'

'Yes, Lady Ana, it's Yellow for almost reaching you limit and Red for when you over breaking point.'

'Good, just remember this Mr Grey at any interval in the course of our play you can just say your safewords and the play will stop immediately. Although I'm your Dominatrix the submissive is the only one between the two of us with the most power here.'

'Do you understand that Mr Grey?'

'Yes, Lady Ana.'

'Very good. Now let's start. Stand up and look at me.' He did and I can clearly see he is already hard and ready for all sorts of action. His eyes fell on me and the hunger I saw there was more than I ever dreamt it could be. It is privately flattering to think I make this young handsome man feel so strongly over me.

'Rub yourself while we walk over to the cross.' He did and we walked over were I got him tied to the cross with the satin scarf's. As he was strapped in I rub a generous amount of lubricant on him. Oh he feels even better then I pictured in my hand. I slip the cock ring over him and our play is kick started.

'How are you feeling Mr Grey?'

'Good Lady Ana.'

'Great, lets start.' I slide my riding crop up and down his sides and he squirm as it tickles him then ever five counts I would slap his nipples and then his sex with my riding crop. He moan's by the fourth round we started. His eyes are close and he moans louder. Almost sending me off. What is it about this man, that he has this effect on me? I don't understand it at all.

'Open your eyes Christian and be quite.'

'Yes, Lady Ana.' I repeated the process a few more times when I got my vibrating fleshlight out from my treasure chest with a soft flogger. I gently slide him into the fleshlight and he stiffens a moan. Switched it on to it's first setting and then start licking his nipples. I looked into his eyes as his breathing started to increase. Five more counts and then I switch it to one level higher. The whole purpose of this session it to test his pain level. I nibble his nipples then kiss his muscular chest and stomach. I tickle his ball sack and he moan out loud.

'Make any more noise and I will have to spank you, do you understand me Mr Grey?'

'Yes, Lady Ana.'

'For your punishment I will set this vibrations to maximum. Will you do it again, Christian?'

'No, Lady Ana.' He spoke as the fleshlight is now on its highest vibrations. Ten minutes later I switched it down to half way then clamp one of his nipples first then the other one. He is out of breath and his eyes never leave me. Oh that wonderful arctic eyes of his. With my flogger I slap him across his chest again and again. Slowly increasing the vibrations again. I remove the fleshlight and withdraw it gently from him and place it in the bowl to be cleaned. I stood nose to nose with him and with my hand on his very hard erection I started rubbing him. While I have absolutely no thong on, I lift my one leg and wrap it around the cross and slide my foot into a strap at the back of the cross to give me some support. I slide my already wet sex over his considerable length up and down, while looking into his eyes. He is breathing hard and I can see in his eyes he has been waiting for this moment.

'I'm going to take you now.' I said dropping the flogger in my hand to the floor and slide him into me. My hands in his copper hair as we kiss like we were back in the teacher's lounge.

'Oh, Christian you feel so good inside me, how do you feel?'

'I feel fantastic, Lady Ana.' He responded and I started to move up and down on him. We both moan and our breathings raced.

'Come on Christian let go.' I said and he came so marvelously and the oh so great feeling of being filled with a man's purest form of milk, feels better then great. I loosen the scarf's on the cross and got him on the bed and cuffed both his hands together above his head. I got undressed completely and sat on his face so he could lick me clean. Then got on my knees next to him then suck him off a little then sat back on him. I gasp as I took his full length. He bit his lips so not to moan.

'Good boy. I'm going to move now.' I started to perform my own tango on top of him and very soon he said Yellow and I know he is close.

'Come on baby, let me have it all.' My words send him over the edge and he called my full name and we erupted together and I took the nipple clamp from his nipple making him erupt more than once into me. I collapse on his chest. I kissed his nipples gently and un-cuff his hands. We just lay there on our pillows. I took him in my arms, just holding him to me.

'So Mr Grey what do you think of your first BDSM experience?'

'To be honest I never thought I could feel so many things at the same time. What was that things you put on my nipples?'

'Nipple clamps. They are the gentlest ones I have.'

'There are others with more bite?'

'Oh yes but they are reserved for when you can handle more pain, Mr Grey.'

'I can't wait what you will cock up next Miss Steele.' He said. What? He liked it? Well-well-well, how knew. I should ease him into this world rather than to jump right into hard core stuff I like. Okay I might be a Dominatrix but I consider myself as a gentle one. I have seen picture of conventions where there were scratch marks on peoples backs that draw blood. You can live in this world without hurting the experiencing party involved. Yes your sub is no animal even if that might be some scenarios people love to act out, animal play, they call it. We both fell asleep after that play in the play room bed. I fell into dreamless-ness something that doesn't happen often. Was jolted awake and Christian was still fast asleep, next to me.

This is another first. He is so beyond beautiful and young when he is asleep like this. Got up and left him sleeping. Gathered my play room clothes from the floors and head out. I took a shower and got dress in a night gown then head to my piano and started to play after I closed the lid, so not to wake Christian up from his slumber. I just need to think and playing my piano helps me think things through. I was starting to play my forth melody when I saw Christian standing off in the dark watching me play. He later walked over to me and sat next to me on my piano stool.

'Why all these sad melody's Miss Steele?'

'You want me to rather play something more upbeat then?'

'No, I was just wondering why you play all these sad songs.' Oh if only you know.

'It is just some of the pieces I have committed to memory and like to play often. Come let's go to bed.' I said as I close the lid of my grand piano. We head to the direction of the bedrooms, he was leading me up the stairs to his bedroom when I came to a stop on the second stair. He looked back down at me and I felt like having him in my own bed tonight. What is happening to me? This is not at all me. I took his hand again and dragged him behind me and we got into my bed. Switched off the lights on our night stands. He held me to him as he held me around my waist. I fell asleep again without having my bad dreams.

The next morning I was awake before he was and I just looked at him sleeping he really is gorgeous when he is sleeping like this. Looked at the clock and it's only 05:30AM now. Oh I can stare at him for all eternity like this. Would it be so strange of thinking of this man as my future husband so early in our relationship. Yes of course Ana, you don't have a heart remember you're a heartless ice queen. Pushed that thought back so far into my mind. What is going on with me, I'm a dominatrix not one to commit to anyone longer then 90 days at a time.

Everything started to change since this wonderful young stallion fell into my office. Yes it is truly this man's doing. Oh how Flynn will have a field day when he hears of this. I watched him further for another hour then had to wake him so we can fly him over to Portland so he can finish up his employment today. Went to go make us some coffee and tea in so I can start to wake him.

'Woke up sleepy head. Time to get up.' I said as he starts to stir. He open his arctic gray eyes and smiled at me as I kissed him good morning. He sat up and took his mug of coffee from me.

'Good morning.' He said and smiled at me like he just won the lottery. We drank our coffee and tea. I saw him looking at my scars and I know he is going to ask me about them. Preparing me for his questions.

'I have a question, for you Miss Steele. May I ask you a question?'

'Of course go right ahead.'

'What happened to you that you have these scars all over your body. I notice them last night.' Oh great here we go, I don't do touchy feel-ly things, but since it's him there is no harm I can see of not telling him. So I told him the truth.

'Will you believe me when I tell you that my biological father and mother did this to me when I was only 3 years old.'

'What?'

'Yes, my biological parents were not at all very nice people, they ran a whore house and crack den back in my home town and they would take out their drug highs out on me and they did this to me over and over. I'm fifty shades of fucked up Christian.' I said and pulled my night gown over my head so he could see my back as well. Something clicked into place for him and he looked at me with such sympathy. This is the last thing I need is his pity for me that are a nobody.

'I now get it why you don't want to be touched.'

'Yes, I haven't been touched in years, I can't bare it, but now enough of my depressing past and we need to get ready so I can get you to work on time.' I said and we both scurry around the room to shower and get ready for the day. I was done way before he was, I was finishing my breakfast of granola and yogurt. He only had a cereal bar and was dressed in his uniform. We both set out with Taylor following suit behind us, as we head for the roof. I gone through all the pre-flight checks and finally we are ready for takeoff. Radioed into Sec-Tac to ask for confirming our flight plan. Sea-Tac confirmed our flight plan and we took off.

'Another first Mr Grey.'

'What is that Miss Steele?'

'Our first dawn flight.'

'I have to say it is really breath taking up here.'

'Indeed I have to agree.'

'What is the satisfaction of flying?'

'It is all about the control, Mr Grey.' He nodded his head at me and looked out the windshield. We landed in Portland at the heliport. Taylor got out and opened my door for me. And we head to our car below in the undercover parking. Taylor at the wheel, we head for Newton's sport store. We drop Christian off at work just as his employer open the store. Talk about timing. Before Christian got out of the car he gave me a kiss hold he by the small of my neck. He walked off with a rather large smirk on his face. We set of the university for our meetings. Everything just feel so perfect with him around me.


	11. Chapter 10

**11. Chapter 10 – Christian Grey**

Reading the rather thick contract, I read every single thing. I know I might have skipped some of the clauses I didn't understand so I read the whole contract two more times. I for one don't understand this contract at all but if it makes her happy I'll be happy. Just looking at her is making me hard and I'm only looking at her. What is about this woman that she has this hold over me. What is a little pain if that is what she's into then. I hand the signed contract. She looked so mysteriously at me with her stapled fingers in front of her perfect pouty lips. Oh how soft those lips were the last time I kissed them. Biting my bottom lip a little.

'So Miss Steele does this mean will make love now?' He hand me back the signed contract.

'Oh, Mr Grey, I don't make love. I fuck and hard.'

'I see. You mentioned earlier this evening that you will have to train me the basics. What did you mean by that?'

'That judging by your inexperience, we have to start at the lowest level first and for most, Mr Grey. Meaning there a 9 different levels of a submissive in the BDSM world Mr Grey and you have to learn from rock bottom working your way up the BDSM ladder. Are you absolutely sure you want to step in to my dark lifestyle?' She asked me. What 9 levels of being obedient to one person. I'll have to ask her later about it. Wait… what, lifestyle.

'Lifestyle?'

'Yes, Mr Grey. BDSM is not just fantasies acted out, it's truly is a day to day lifestyle. One that saved me from destruction many years ago. Now are you 100% sure you want to step into the world?' What have I just signed myself into here tonight. But Christian a few minutes ago you couldn't care a less as long as you were with her. I don't think she'll do anything to physically hurt me. I looked at the flawless white marble tiles on the floor while I think it over, then I make a decision that will probably alter my immediate future. I look back up to her and gave her my answer.

'I am 100% sure. I want to do this only with you Miss Steele.'

'Very well then Mr Grey. Now we need to define what you will and what you will not do, the hard and soft limits.'

'I have no idea what that list even means.' I really don't. Maybe the internet can educate me later.

'Have you read my hard limits in the contract?' He asked me and one that stood out for me was the fact she didn't want me to touch her at all. It is way odd.

'Yes I have and you don't want to be touched. How does that work Miss Steele, that I can't touch you?'

'Well there are certain part on my body that are 1000% off limits. Not even my mother in all my years have had that pleasure to touch me. That said what else don't you want to do, that is on the list.'

'So there are some parts I can touch then?'

'Yes but only some. Now let's get you ready then, shall we.' She said and signed the contract in front of me. 'The rest of the list will come clear to you as I teach you the Submissive ways. You understand Mr Grey?'

'Yes of course.'

'Now that you are my new submissive Mr Grey, you my only call my Lady Ana or Mistress but only here at home. Are we understood?'

'Yes, Lady Ana.' I said and her eyes are even sparkling brighter.

'Now get undressed up in your room, on the back of your room door is a robe, once you're undressed go into the play room and wait for me on your knees looking at the floor. You have 10 minutes then I will meet you in the play room.'

'Yes, Lady Ana.' I said and started heading up the stairs to my room when she spoke again.

'Tell my Mr Grey what is your biggest fantasy you always wanted to do with a woman?' She asked me turning in her seat to look at me again. Where does a man begin with his wild fantasies of having his way with this particular woman? Okay here is one.

'Doing it in the front of a sports car under the stars in the middle of nowhere.'

'Okay what are you others?'

'Just spending as much time with you Miss Steele as I can. There is just something about you that I can't stay away from.' I almost kicked myself for saying that out loud to her. This woman I can't control myself around her at all.

'I feel the same way about you.' What? Did she really just say that? It made me smile shyly at her, then head up to my room. I got undressed in double quick time. Feeling nerves and excited all at the same time. I fold all my clothes into a neat pile and sat it on a chair then put on my robe and head to the play room or my guess is it will be known to me as the red room of punishment for the next three months.

I make my way to the play room and hung my robe up on the back of the door of the play room and sat on my knees and looked around a little. I heard her approach and looked down at the floor. She walked in and saw me in the position she told me to be in when she comes in. She walked over to me and walked up and down in front of me. She had on black stockings and black high heels on now.

'Good boy.' She said and walked over to her large chest of drawers. I guess is filled with all sorts of weird kind of sex toys. She opened and closed drawer upon drawer. Then she walked back over to me as soft classical music started to play in the background.

'Okay, Mr Grey are you ready to start.' She asked me where I still sat in my kneeling position on the floor looking at the floor.

'Yes.' I said she took something of the wall above my head from all her toys.

'Yes, what?' She said in a scary firm angry sounding voice.

'Yes, Lady Ana.' I quickly corrected myself.

'Good. Can you remember the safewords?'

'Yes, Lady Ana, it's Yellow for almost reaching you limit and Red for when you over breaking point.' I said without even thinking about it.

'Good, just remember this Mr Grey at any interval in the course of our play you can just say your safewords and the play will stop immediately. Although I'm your Dominatrix, the Submissive is the only one between the two of us with the most power here.' What the f? That was not in the fine print of the contract. This just got better and I relax only little.

'Do you understand that Mr Grey?'

'Yes, Lady Ana.'

'Very good. Now let's start. Stand up and look at me.' I did and by just the thought of her the whole time made me so hard already. I looked her in her eyes but notices how she was dressed. A very how black and red lace corset that hugs her perfect hour glass figure in such a hot way that it harden me even more.

'Rub yourself while we walk over to the cross.' I did as I was told as she lead me to her cross mounted a meter from the wall. In my own hands I was rock hard and with only a few rubs I almost came. Holding myself in check as I follow her the short distance. She tied my hands in silky scarf's then my feet to her cross. I held onto the scarf's, looking at her as she work around me.

'How are you feeling Mr Grey?' She asked me once I was tied up.

'Good Lady Ana.'

'Great, let's start.' She glad her riding crop up and down my body as it send shivers through my body and it tickles me then ever few counts she would wither hit my nipples and then hard sex with her riding crop. Leaning my head back against the cross closing my eyes and moaned loudly as the mixture of both pain and pleasure course though my body in just the right amount.

'Open your eyes Christian and be quite.' She order in her angry voice again. Gosh this is sexy. How can one woman weal's so much power over my body that so clearly is betraying me at this moment.

'Yes, Lady Ana.' I responded to her command. She repeated the process with her riding crop a few more times when she got out a device I was not even fortunate to purchase myself because it is way to expansive on my current student salary. She had in her a strange floppy looking pom-pom with a fleshlight. She gently slide me into the fleshlight then started to softly hit me with her floppy pom-pom across my chest across my nipples make me stifle a moan as the sensation is delightful.

She switched on the fleshlight to a light vibrate. She kept hitting me with her pom-poms while hold the fleshlight. As time progressed she set the vibrations on notch higher and continued the process. Later she bends down and started to lick and nibble my nipples making me moan and she tickled my egg sack while she trail kisses over my chest and stomach. I moaned louder.

'Make any more noise and I will have to spank you, do you understand me Mr Grey?'

'Yes, Lady Ana.' Wow spank me. I have never been really been spanked before. Except that one time I was in a heavy brawl at school. Push that to the back of my mind so fast and focus on the now.

'For your punishment I will set this vibrations to maximum. Will you do it again, Christian?'

'No, Lady Ana.' I answered quickly as she turned it to its highest vibrations. I clench my jaw as I take my punishment like a man. It really felt like an hour as I came into the fleshlight because it was just that intense. She finally turned it down to half the vibrations then clipped something on to my one nipple and it bit into me and it send delicious shiver up and down my body then she clipped it on my other one and again the shiver sensation ran through my body.

I'm already breathing hard and she haven't even touched me yet. She slapped me a little harder with her floppy pom-pom as she increase the fleshlight vibrations again. Then ten minutes later she turned off the fleshlight and pulled it off me so gently and placed the fleshlight in a big bowl by the door. She dropped her pom-pom to the floor next to me and she rubbed my sex with her one hand. Oh my that what fantastic feeling of her rubbing me this way. She lifts her one leg and wrap it around my waist and slide her very clear wetness up and down the length of my shaft. Finally skin on skin contact from her and while she look me dead into my eyes. How many times this past week have I dreamt about doing this to this mysterious woman in front of me right now.

'I'm going to take you now.' She said and her hand took a hold of me and slide me into her. Her hands automatically slide into my hair, as we kiss like we never saw each other before.

'Oh, Christian you feel so good inside me, how do you feel?'

'I feel fantastic, Lady Ana.' And I really did feel beyond fantastic at this moment, feeling her move over me. Felt myself build like with the fleshlight as she picked up a passé that will make any man jealous.

'Come on Christian let go.' She said. How does she know I'm so close and then at her command I shoot into her. Breathing hard she loosen the scarf's around my hands and lead me to the red silk cover king size bed. Again she cuffed only my hands above my head. She loosen her corset completely and drop it to the floor along with her stockings and shoes. Looking at her now I only now notice all her scars. How would have done this to her. She even has them on her breasts and her back. This is so sad. She sat on my face and ordered my to lick her off.

I can taste myself on her, oh her taste and smell is intoxicating. I don't believe in drugs at all but this can very easily become my own brand of drug. Oh if only I can bottle this scent of her. I push my tongue into her making her moan out loud. She later returned the favor and kneel-ed beside me and sucked me off. I almost burst into her mouth, then she stopped then sat on me. I felt myself fill her all the way what a marvelous feeling.

'Good boy. I'm going to move now.' Then she started to grind her potent hips, up and down at her own passé that is bring me very close again and I call my safeword Yellow as I came to the edge again.

'Come on baby, let me have it all.' Her words have the strangest hold over my body send me over and I burst out into her calling her full name. She release the things from my nipples make me come twice as much as she come around me. Breathing uncontrollably as she un-cuff my hands and held me in her loving arms. We lay like this for a while till our breaths came back to us.

'So Mr Grey what do you think of your first BDSM experience?' What do I think? I really think I want to try it again but not right at the moment.

'To be honest I never thought I could feel so many things at the same time. What was that things you put on my nipples?'

'Nipple clamps. They are the gentlest ones I have.'

'There are others with more bite?'

'Oh yes but they are reserved for when you can handle more pain, Mr Grey.'

'I can't wait what you will cock up next Miss Steele.' I let her know how much I enjoyed her play with me. We laid like this with me in her arms and we fell asleep on the very comfy bed. Dreaming of her as we play more with all her toys. This time she gave me a hiding leave my behind really red but not at all bloody. Oh the feeling is quite fantastic of her giving me a hiding. She locked me in a small cage where she would hit me on my hips with red heart shaped riding crop. Leaving heart shape bite marks on my side.

Now she is blind folding me and feeding me apple halves with cream from her mouth. Something in a distance pulled me from what I know would become one of my wet dreams. A piano was being played with very clearly skilled fingers moving over the keys. It is such sad melodies being played one after the other. In the middle of the third one I got up and wrap myself in a robe then head out to find where the music is coming from. I stood in the dark watching Ana play with closed eyes as her finger sway other piano keys. She's wearing a silk night gown. I finally walked out over to her where she was playing and sat next to her on the piano chair.

'Why all these sad melody's Miss Steele?'

'You want me to rather play something more upbeat then?' She asked me.

'No, I was just wondering why you play all these sad songs.'

'It is just some of the pieces I have committed to memory and like to play often. Come let's go to bed.' She said and closed the lid of the piano. I was leading her up to my room when she came to a sudden halt at the second stair. I looked at her with a rather large question mark on my face. She then pulled me behind her back down the stairs then down a hall that was clearly her room. I remember she told me no one sleeps in her bed ever. So what is going on here now? Without another word we both got into bed and fell asleep and again after we switched off the lights on our night stands. Again I dreamed of her and me going at it.

I was woken with the most beautiful blue eyes staring at me.

'Woke up sleepy head. Time to get up.' She said as she hand me a cup of coffee and we sit and drank our coffee. She was already dressed and ready for the day. I glance over at the clock on her night stand and it was 6 in the AM and I took a shower and washed my hair and shaved. I got dressed for the very last time in my uniform for the Newton's store.

'Good morning.' I said with a smile that made me realize I spend my first night in the great Ana CEO's bed and my smile grew a little more.

'I have a question, for you Miss Steele. May I ask you a question?'

'Of course go right ahead.'

'What happened to you that you have those scars all over your body? I notice them last night.' Saw a look on her face that told me this subject is not very often open for discussion.

'Will you believe me when I tell you that my biological mother and father did this to me when I was only 3 years old.' She explained after a while later.

'What?' Holy shit! How can someone be so cruel and do this to a mere baby. Oh this is sick.

'Yes, my biological parents were not at all very nice people, they ran a whore house and crack den back in my home town and they would take out their drug highs out on me and they did this to me over and over. I'm fifty shades of fucked up Christian.' She explained to me and I felt a little closer to her now then I have a few minutes ago. Now the whole touching thing makes more sense.

'I now get it why you don't want to be touched.'

'Yes, I haven't been touched in years, I can't bare it, but now enough of my depressing past and we need to get ready so I can get you to work on time.' She then asked me what I would like for breakfast and I ops for a cereal bar. We head out with Taylor behind us, as we all head for the roof again. We got strapped into her helicopter harness and she flicked a great deal of switches then radioed in to the control tower and off we go.

'Another first Mr Grey.'

'What is that Miss Steele?'

'Our first dawn flight.' She confirm with me.

'I have to say it is really breath taking up here.'

'Indeed I agree.'

'What is the satisfaction of flying?'

'It is all about the control, Mr Grey.' Makes total sense now that I have seen her behind closed doors, making me nod my head. 40 minutes later we landed on a heliport in Portland and with Taylor at the wheel we set out to me work place. At the Newton store we got out and Mr Newton just unlocked the front door of the store. I leaned over to her slide my hand gently to the small of her neck and gave her kiss. She kissed me back and I pulled away and looked at her, with I now know was a smirk on my face as I got out of the car and walked off towards the store. They drove off to her meeting and I walked in behind Mr Newton.

I clocked in for the very last time and start getting the store ready for the Saturday rush hiking crowd. By the time the store opened at 9AM I was already day dreaming of Ana and what we did last night. How wonderful everything felt, there really is a very fine line between pleasure and pain and Ana Steele knows so perfectly how it all works and the way she reads my body is amazing. I send her a text letting her know I can't concentrate on my work because I keep thinking of our play of last night. She text me back to tell me she suffers from the same symptoms. It made me smile and I tried to carry on with my work.

At lunch time I had something to eat from vending machine a packet of crisps and two cokes. After lunch I continued my work. Working the counter now till closing at 6PM. Time couldn't tick by fast enough so I can see her again. Finally after a agonizingly slow afternoon I cashed up the cash register and gave it over to Mr Newton. He thanked me for my service this past four years and hand me a envelope with $600 dollars in it and a letter of recommendation. I thanked him for the wonderful opportunity that I could have worked for him, then left. Miss Steele sat waiting patiently in her black SUV with Taylor at the wheel. I approach and Taylor opened my door and I got in. She smiled at me but not her usual smile at me.

'Bad meeting?' I asked first.

'Something like that yes. How was your last day?' She asked as we pull out heading back to the heliport.

'Was okay this morning but the time this afternoon didn't want to move at all. I feel a little sad for leave but also feel excited as I now setting out what I really want to do in Seattle.' She just nods her head and took my hand and kissed my knuckles. She really looks beat. What can I do to cheer her up, to make her feel better. Well I have I perfect idea but we first need to get back to her place before I can do what I want to cheer her up. Taylor parked car and we head back up to the roof where we will be flying back in Charlie Tango.

We all got strapped in and she radioed in to the control tower and we took off in the direction of Seattle. The sunset is so beautiful from up here the sun coloring the clouds in pinks and oranges. Truly something to behold. As we got closer to Seattle air traffic she radioed in again and they gave the all clear for us to enter their airspace. She so gently put Charlie Tango down on the roof top. I unbuckle myself from my harness as she cut the power of Charlie Tango. The blades stop and we can get out now. Taylor was out first and opened her door for her. I got out and we head down two flights of stairs that lead to the penthouse below. As we walk into the foyer as her phone ringed.

'Steele.' She snaps as she answers. She quickly held her phone to her shoulder.

'Mr Grey please make yourself at home. I'll be in my study.' She said then head to her study as she continues her call. I set out to my room and got out of my uniform. Now only wearing my jean no shirt or shoes, I head to the kitchen and start on dinner. I found some nice pieces of sirloin steaks and oven roasted veggies. I go busy in the kitchen and not long from now the food where ready. I placed our food on our plates and set out to go call her for dinner. He study door was open and she sat with her head in her hands, she looks so defeated and tired. I knock on the door and she looked up at me. Saw her eyes dance up and down my half naked body.

'Come in Christian.' She said as I walk over to her. I cup her face and looked into her eye, oh these blue eyes.

'Are you alright?' I asked her.

'I will be, okay. There are just some days being the boss has it's down sides.' I just nod my head in understanding. A soft smile wash over pretty face.

'Come now dinner is ready.' I said holding my hand out for her to take. She looked up at me and took it.

'Whatever you cooked, it smells divine.' She said as we walked to the breakfast bar.

'Thank you, I hope you like it.' I said and she walked to the fridge and got out the red wine and pour us two glasses. We sit down and ate our dinner.

'This is really- really good.' She complimented me through a couple of bites.

'I'm glad you like it.' We ate the rest of our dinner in comfortable silence. Then that question I wanted to ask her pop back into my head. 'I have a few questions.' I asked my mistress permission first.

'Very well go ahead.' She said as she picked up her glass.

'You mentioned yesterday there are 9 levels to be a submissive. What are they exactly?' I asked and she explain very slowly each level, so I would understand completely.

'Well there are; 1. **THE OUTRIGHT NON-SUBMISSIVE MASOCHIST or KINKY SENSUALIST**. Not into servitude, humiliation or giving up control; just pain and/or spiced-up sensuality, on the masochist's own terms and for the masochist's own direct pleasure (i.e. turned on solely/mainly by one's own bodily sensations rather than by being "used" to gratify one's partner's sadism).

**2. PSEUDO-SUBMISSIVE NON-SLAVE**. Not into even **playing** "slave," but into other "submissive" role-playing, e.g. schoolteacher scenes, infantilism, "forced" transvestism. Usually into humiliation, but NOT into servitude, even in play. Dictates the scene to a large degree.

**3. PSEUDO-SUBMISSIVE **_**PLAY**_** SLAVE**. Likes to play at being a slave; likes to **feel** subservient; may in some cases like to **feel** one is being "used" to gratify partner's sadism; may even really serve the dominant in some ways, but only on the "slave's" own terms. Dictates the scene to a large degree; often fetishistic (e.g. foot worshipers).

**4. TRUE SUBMISSIVE NON-SLAVE**. Really gives up control (only temporarily and within agreed upon limits), but gets her/his main satisfaction from aspects of submission **other** than serving or being used by the dominant. Usually turned on by suspense, vulnerability, and/or giving up responsibility. Doesn't dictate the scene except in very general terms, but still seek mainly her/his own direct pleasure (rather than getting one's pleasure mainly from pleasing the dominant).

**5. TRUE SUBMISSIVE **_**PLAY**_** SLAVE**. **Really** gives up control (though only temporarily; only during brief "scenes" and within limits) and gets main satisfaction from serving/being used by dominant, but only for FUN purposes, usually erotic. May not be into pain. If so, is turned on by pain indirectly, i.e. enjoys being the object of one's partner's sadism, on which the submissive places very few requirements or restrictions.

**6. UNCOMMITTED SHORT-TERM BUT MORE THAN PLAY SEMI-SLAVE**. Really gives up control (usually within limits); wants to serve and be used by the dominant; wants to provide practical/non erotic as well as fun/erotic services; but only when the "slave" is in the mood. May even act as a full-time slave for, say, several days at a time, but is free to quit at any time (or at the end of the agreed upon several days). May or may not have long-term relationship with one's Mistress, but, either way, the "slave" has the final say over when she will serve.

**7. PART-TIME CONSENSUAL-BUT REAL SLAVE**. Has an ongoing commitment to an owner/slave relationship and regards oneself as the dominants property at all times. Wants to obey and please dom(me) in all aspects of life-practical/non erotic and fun/erotic. Devotes most of time to other commitments (e.g. job) but Dom(me) has first pick of the slave's free time.

**8. FULL-TIME LIVE IN CONSENSUAL SLAVE**. Within no more than a few broad limits/requirements, the slave regards herself/himself as existing solely for the Dom(me)'s pleasure/well being. Slave in turn expects to be regarded as a prized possession. Not much different from the situation of the traditional housewife, except that within the S/M world the slave's position is more likely to be fully consensual, especially if the slave is male. Within the S/M world, a full time "slave" arrangement is entered into with an explicit awareness of the magnitude carefully, with more awareness of the magnitude of power that is being given up, and hence is usually entered into much more carefully, with more awareness of the possible dangers, and with much clearer and more specific agreements than usually precede the traditional marriage.

**9. CONSENSUAL TOTAL SLAVE WITH NO LIMITS**. A common fantasy ideal which probably doesn't exist in real life (except in authoritarian religious cults and other situations where the "consent" is induced by brainwashing and/or social or economic pressures, and hence isn't fully consensual). A few S/M purists will insist that you aren't really a slave unless you're willing to do absolutely **anything** for your Dom(me), with no limits at all. I've met a few people who claimed to be no-limit slaves, but in all cases I have reason to doubt the claim.'

I could not even wrap my head around the hard and soft limits and now all these levels of being a submissive is information over load.

'To be honest Ana this is information over load and please give me some time to wrap my head around this, please.'

'Of course but I want you to know everything about being a submissive and I don't want to keep things from you. In a relationship we are in we always need to be 100% honest with each other.'

'I totally agree and I like the way you ask me the whole time if I'm okay in the play room.'

'You do?'

'Yes. Now my other question.' I paused to asked for permission. She nodded her head and I continue.

'How many submissive's did you had before me?'

'Since I become a dominatrix, and had about 15 signed contract subs.'

'All with a 90 day contract?'

'Yes.'

'How many have you had when you trained to become a dominatrix then?'

'About twice as many when I was being trained seven years ago.' Like the time period should make me feel any better then. Now I have to change the subject fast and steer it in a different course.

'Now for that list of activities that was attached to the contract I signed. Will you please explain what all those words mean. I want to understand as much as I can about this life style.'

'If you wish.' She said and gave me a warm smile then got up from her chair walked to her study and came back with a document in her hand. I store the dishes in the dishwasher and joined her on the couch in the great room.

'The stuff in this list are only the things I like to do there are hundreds of other more sick things people like to do privately or publicly.'

'Publicly?'

'Yes, publicly like in a BDSM bars or night clubs. It really is stuff in my opinion that should be kept private always.'

'I agree totally.' She dove right into the list and explain to me from the top of the list to the very end of the list. Now that I understand this list so much better. She wanted to know what I would try or what I wouldn't even consider doing. She wrote everything down in the hard and soft limits section. She looked over the list and I can see was in her domme mode already busy concocting a new play for us to go act out. We both initial at the new filled in terms. She go up and head back to her study and told me to go wait for her in the play room so I go get ready. I took in my position on the play room floor, so excited what she might be concocting for tonight's play.


	12. Chapter 11

**12. Chapter 11 – Anastasia Steele**

My meetings at the university was one big waste of time. In two of our research projects, here at the school was one big booboo. The whole thing burned out and cost me a shit load just to waist like that and frankly if they just let me know sooner we might have saved the project completely. That saying they have of far from your stuff, close to your misfortunes. It is so true. I am so totally pissed off tonight and I am sure it shows on my face but I can't help it I am so fucking angry with the dean at the head of the research projects. I almost punched him across the table, and all he can say is sorry. Like sorry will give me back the 5 million I invested in these projects. No not a good day at all.

Even poor Taylor is keeping his distance from me. Sitting in the parking lot waiting for the only person that can make my day much better. I can't believe I just said that. What the hell is wrong with me? I'm not a soft and squishy woman that will hang around a ton of guys in fact the men drool over me, if only they know how I would like to beat them into submission with my harsh flogger and then make them beg for mercy or a break whatever comes first. Christian walks up to the us and Taylor got out to open his door. He slides in and he saw my face immediately. He took my hand and kissed it.

'Bad meetings?' He asked after a few minutes of silence the car.

'Something like that yes. How was your last day?' He is very attentive to things like that I noticed and it makes me wonder if this young stallion could be for me. But for me as in, husband mine. Oh Ana, Ana, Ana what the hell is going on inside your head these days. Am I turning squishy after all. I just want to give him the world. Yes, I've got it really bad.

'Was okay this morning but the time this afternoon didn't want to move at all. I feel a little sad for leave but also feel excited as I now setting out what I really want to do in Seattle.' He explained his day to me. We drove off to where Charlie Tango was parked and set out to her. We got out and walked the few flights of stairs up to where Charlie Tango stood waiting for us. Christian being a gentleman he is helped me up the stairs making sure I don't fall with my high heels on the stairs. We got strapped in and took to the skies back to Escala. We enjoyed the beauty of the setting sun over the arctic as we land on the room at Escala. We here heading down from the Escala roof top when my phone rang and it was Mrs Belikov and the members finally settle for the percentage I lay on the table. One crisis sorted and the next started.

'_Techfield Blossom Inc._' I planned to purchase because them legal and financial team said the figure look really good and stable. I am meeting David Sanders early this week for a golf game to go over the paperwork. _'Techfield Blossom Inc._' is a solar power farm where they also do extraordinary research with solar power and if we can get these research facilities off the ground and up to where it should be we can reach new heights real soon. I finish up in my study when I had another call. It was Ros, Tokyo is starting to have doubts about us. This made me angry and I had to hold my anger in check.

I finish up with Ros and we hung up. I sat in my chair and boy am I tired. Being the boss may sound like a wonderful job to have but it is rarely always fun but I truly love what I am doing. That includes the annoying bits. Sat for ward in my chair resting my elbows on my desk with my head in my hands. There was a soft knock at my study door.

'Come in Christian.' What? He is looking so yummy only dressed in his jeans no shirt or shoes. Oh, my how can any woman pass up this yummy body. We will have to make due. He walked over to me and cupped my face looking into my eyes with his concern filled gray ones.

'Are you alright?' He asked me. I smiled up at him

'I will be, okay. There are just some days being the boss has it's down sides.'

'Come now dinner is ready.' He said leading me to the breakfast bar where we ate dinner.

'Whatever you cooked, it smells divine.' I said as we reached the breakfast bar.

'Thank you, I hope you like it.' He said and I got us both glasses of red wine. We sit down and started to eat.

'This is really- really good.' I have to compliment him on his outstanding cooking skills. Something I never mastered

'I'm glad you like it.' We sat comfortably eating our dinner he made for us. 'I have a few questions.' He asked me.

'Very well go ahead.' I said giving him the go ahead as I drank some of my wine.

'You mentioned yesterday there are 9 levels to be a submissive. What are they exactly?' He asked and I dove in and explained it to him as best I can, each level and in much detail as I can manage. I can see all these information was a bit much for him and gave some time to let it sink in.

'To be honest Ana this is information over load and please give me some time to wrap my head around this, please.' I just nod my head and took another sip of my wine.

'Of course but I want you to know everything about being a submissive and I don't want to keep things from you. In a relationship we are in we always need to be 100% honest with each other.'

'I totally agree and I like the way you ask me the whole time if I'm okay in the play room.'

'You do?' Okay this is a first for me. He likes it when I ask him if he is okay in the play room, it is something that is drilled into us as we train to be a dominatrix. To always repeatedly ask if the sub is okay.

'Yes. Now my other question.' He paused to asked for permission. I nod my head again and he continues with his question.

'How many submissive's did you have before me?' Oh my gosh there was Jess, then Tom and Tom number 2 then those. Yes an all in all that I just counted it is 15 total.

'Since I become a dominatrix, and signed contract with subs about 15.'

'All with a 90 day contract?'

'Yes.' Where is he going with this?

'Now for that list of activities that was attached to the contract I signed. Will you please explain what all those words mend. I want to understand as much as I can about this life style.'

'If you wish.' I said and gave me a warm smile then up to my study fetch his contract and we sat down to start working through the different things written on the appendix.

'The stuff in this list are only the things I like to do, there are hundreds of other more sick things people like to do privately or publicly.' I explained to him that there are other more harsher thing people do to one another.

'Publicly?' He had a big question mark on his adorable face.

'Yes, publicly like in a BDSM bars and night clubs. It really is stuff in my opinion that should be kept private always.'

'I agree totally.' He said and we started working through the list and explain to him from the top of the list to the very end of the list. We discussed his hard and soft limits writing it all down we signed next to the newly filled in pieces. Look over his soft limits of yes I can most definitely work with this list, can't believe he agreed to hot wax play, spanking, rope bondage, nipple clamps, ice-cubes, and the shock he gave me when he agreed to my strap-on dildos with of course a few extra items he would like to try. Well he agreed to is after I explained to him everything.

But to be honest I'm not up for any play in the play room tonight if we can just have a old fashion vanilla night I would be more than happy. I know I send him to get ready for the play room but I am a woman and we are allowed to change our mind. Walking to my own room I only got undressed and put on a robe and went up to the play room where he was waiting for me on the floor like I told him yesterday. I walked in, closing the door behind me, and got the music going with a soft Nina Hoyt song playing in the back ground playing on repeat.

I got him off the floor and strapped to the bed where I blind fold him and then sat on top of him. He was already so hard as he rubbed himself so hard already. I moved in slow rolling motions with my hip and we both moaned much later I unbound his hands. Warning him if he touch me anywhere near my torso I will have to spank him. He held my hips as he kept the blind fold on his eyes as he move his incredible speed in and out of me. We both came apart at our seams and kept going will we yelled each others names when we burst around each other. With him in my arms, he lay on my chest as we fell asleep.

Another night of peaceful sleep. Now that I think about it, that night at the Heathman I slept peaceful then to. What is it about this man that he has this effect on me like this. I can read his bodies desire and he can read my emotional state better than anyone I know. It is from this moment on I decided I will devote myself to always look after him no matter what. His innocents, and gentle, kind heart is one of pure gold more precious than all my money in the bank. Again I woke and I was wrapped in a Christian blanket.

Like his sleeping self also know my current state of being. I inhale his hair and his scent is wonderful. He does truly smell of home. Trying to get him off me without waking him. He rolled onto his other side and I was finally free. I wrap my robe around myself and set out to my room where I took a shower and got dress in my night gown. Not really in the mood to play my piano so I set out to my study and caught up on all my e-mails. David Sanders confirm our golf day on Tuesday. Ros mailed me the current figures and it looks really great. Our profits have been up with a generous percent in this quarter. I finish up with my work then set out for me room. I got myself a glass of water and saw Taylor and Sawyer patrolling around the penthouse. As I pass the stairs that lead to the play room Christian walked out and I blew him a kiss and we part ways. I couldn't believe what I am doing.

'Mr Grey.'

'Yes lady Ana.'

'Come in here.' I said pointing to my room.

'Right away lady Ana.' He walked in to my room with his bag. He took a shower then got into bed next to me. I was reading more e-mails on my phone and replied to them. Then he gave me a wonderful good night kiss and I turned my light off. We lay in the dark. When he started to talk.

'Ana.'

'Hum.'

'I know I am not a very big fan of Jesse my friend that took you photo's on Thursday but I did promise her I will attend her photo expo in three weeks.'

'This is the woman that forced a kiss on you?' I asked and tensed up. I am sure he felt it.

'Yes, but I am a man of my word. I would like to still go and support her if it is only for 20 minutes.'

'What are you asking Mr Grey?'

'I am asking if you will go with me to my friends expo at a gallery in Portland.'

'Just because you asked my so nicely. I would love to accompany you to your friends gallery expo.'

'Fantastic.' After that I put it in my phone so I wont forget and we fell asleep. Tonight he let me lay on his chest. Listening to his heart beat and his breathing was like its own lullaby. We fell asleep and it was early morning when I woke up and just look at Christian sleep he really is something to marvel at for all eternity. I got up brushed my teeth and washed my face and set out in doing my clean hair. I got back in bed. Looked at the clock on my bed side table it was just after 8 AM. When a loud voices came from outside my room. It woke Christian. By the sound of it sounds like my mother, and Taylor is trying to stop her. I gave Christian a rather large smile.

'What is going on?'

'Sounds like my mother is giving me an unexpected visit. Come- come get up I want you to meet my mother.' He gave me a rather large smile like mine and got up and dressed. I just pulled a black tight fit t-shirt over my head and pulled on some jeans with black sneaker and head out first. He got dressed similar and it made me laugh a little. A few days together and we even dress alike. We head out and mom was in the great room sitting on the couch with her own cup of coffee in her hand.

'Mama. This is a wonderful surprise.' I said kissing her cheek.

'Yes, I haven't heard from you in a while and my shift at the hospital finished up earlier so I stopped by and then Taylor told me you have company.' Mom said and Christian walked out from the direction of my room.

'Yes I do have company. Mom this is Christian Grey and Christian this is my mother, Dr Carla Steele.'

'So nice to meet you Dr Steele.'

'Please call me Carla.'

'Carla.' He said and gave her a nice warm smile.

'So mom how can I help you on this beautiful day?'

'I just want to stop by and make sure you are still okay. Dad wanted to come by but I told him I'll do when I get off work. He wanted to come discuss your Mr Brown case he and Leon is working on.'

'Yes, let him give me a call and maybe we can meet up before the time at Steele house before our court day Wednesday.'

'I will tell him as soon as I get home. I wanted you to come over for dinner tonight but I can see you are busy.'

'Yes, I am sorry mom. We won't be able to make dinner tonight. I have to get Christian back to Portland. He and his friend is moving from Portland to Seattle tomorrow.'

'Oh, very well. It was worth a try. Well I'll be off then.' Mom said getting up and gave me a pick on my cheek and shook Christian hand. Taylor held mom's jacket for her and head down with her to her car.

'Your mother seems very nice.'

'Indeed she is a brilliant surgeon and as a mother she is even better and warm kind person. You'll see her again at the charity we are going to in a few weeks.'

'Yes that is right I almost forgot about it.' He said and typed it into his phone. We finished up and when Taylor got back we all head out to the basement parking where we all got into the car as we head out and when we his the I-5 to Portland. I made them pull over at a Henie's pancake house and we had breakfast, then continue our journey.

'Thank you for breakfast.' Christian said as we were on the road again.

'It is my pleasure.'

'So tell me what companies have you applied to here in Seattle.'

'Will there were actually only three companies. Two of them are a bit big for my taste but the only one I am really rooting for is a smaller company called SIP, Seattle Independent Publisher's. It is smaller and they have published rather great books over the past few years. But either one will be great as long as I can get my foot in the door I will be happy.' I just listen to him talk and his voice sounds so wonderful.

He can keep on speaking for the next few year that will be great. We reached his apartment. After a while I nod my head. We reached his apartment and he told me he has interviews all day Tuesday. As for me I have a whole day of golfing to look forward to. I gave him a kiss on her cheek as we part ways. I turned to leave him at his front door when he caught my hand and pulled me into his arms to give a kiss that really made my legs feel like jelly. How is this even possible? I never had a reaction like this before. I am turning marshmallow here. Snap out of it Steele.

'See you Friday.'

'I will not miss it for the world.' He said as I walk down the stairs to my waiting car and we head back to Seattle. Our drive back to Seattle will be a long 3 hour drive. My phone rang and it was Mrs Belikov she wants to me so I can look over the documents so I can sign them once I am fine with it. Met her at the mile high club of mine and we had lunch and I read over the documents with Rachelle from legal my second in command in my legal department.

Rachelle looked the documents over with me and she said she see nothing wrong with it and requested a copy of the documents first thing in the morning. I sign the documents and we finish up our meeting and our lunch. Finally we head back to Escala. Arriving back at Escala, I have no idea what to do with myself so I went jogging for 3 miles. I was on my way back when I receive a text from Christian.

Christian's text: 'Lady Ana, thank you for the best weekend of my life. I can't wait to see you next weekend. I do believe that our period of 90 days will not be enough for me but we can discusses it on another occasion. Miss you already. There is just something about you Lady Ana I can stay away from. Have lovely evening. C xXx.' I read his text and it made me smile as I walk back into Escala after my run. Claude will be in tomorrow morning early. I call the elevator and punched in the penthouse code. I started to type my replying text.

My reply: 'Evening Mr Grey. I am glad you enjoyed the weekend. I hope I didn't send you running for the hills with my lifestyle. I would love to discuss a longer time period if that is your wish Mr Grey. I have to agree Mr Grey that I clearly have feelings for you I have never felt like this before. You awaken something in me something I never ever felt before. What about dinner Thursday evening? Let me know. A lovely evening to you as well. A.' I step out of the elevator doors and into the foyer of my penthouse and press the send button. He reply almost instantly.

He replies: 'Thursday is perfect. Please let me know the time and place. Miss you too much, Ana. We are packing the truck now that will be moving our things in the morning. Marco is sleeping over and is helping us pack the truck. Good luck with your golf game and court case this week, Lady Ana. With all my love Christian.' I read his reply and I was stunned that he picked up on my phone calls so quickly. Yes, he will make just the best sub. Well for me any way very observant and attentive to others. I was walking to my room to take a shower. After my shower I dried my hair and got dressed for bed. I was heading to my study when Taylor announced Mr Grey is here. I was shock but yet pleasantly surprised.

'Let him in please Taylor.'

'Yes, ma'am.' Taylor said with a smile on his face as he turn away from me. Christian walked in with a rather smile on his face.

'Good evening Mr Grey. This is a pleasant surprise.'

'Evening Miss Steele. It is?'

'Of course. How can I help you on this fine evening?'

'Well I don't want to be to forward Miss Steele, but all my belongings including my bed is already packed away in a truck that is destined for Seattle tomorrow morning 8AM.'

'I see. Well I definitely have wonderful extra room you can use if you like. But since you want to stay over sir you will have a little for you lodging here tonight.'

'What do you have in mind Lady Ana?' I pulled his hand to my room down the hall and he put his bag on the chair by the door. He took my hand and I pushed him so he will fall backwards on my bed. He looked at me with a naughty smile on his face.

'Wait here I will be back shortly.' I said and head out to the kitchen where got a bucket of ice-cubes. I returned and he was only in his pants, sexy bare feet and six pack torso was bare. Oh, I just have to passé myself otherwise I would jump him right this minute. I placed the bucket on the floor and got out of my robe and then let him pull my night gown off. He looked up at me as he kissed my stomach. I froze in place and took a hold of his chin so he look into my eyes as I showed him no-no with my index finger. I bend down and gave him a kiss. I climb over him as he lay back down on a pillow.

My hands rub over my bare breasts and as I move up and down moaning softly. His eyes never left me and his hands where on my thighs. The hunger in his dark arctic eyes was clear. I bend over and picked up two ice-cubes and pop on in my mouth then circle my own nipples with the second ice-cube. I took the ice-cube from my mouth and trail circles around his nipples then down to his belly button. He gasp as the coldness. I got his pants off and now that we are both completely naked, I can have some wonderful play with the ice-cubes. He wanted to touch me again so I hope off him took my robes shahs and bond his hands together and tied his hands the night stand leg.

'Now Mr Grey this how you look so sexy to me. All tied up. How do you feel to be tied up like this?' I looked down at him. As a smile grew on his handsome face.

'Lady Ana you can tie me up in any way you like, I like to be tied up for you.' I gasp at his answer then bend down and gave him a kiss as I rub ice around his egg sack and he gasp and flinched at the coldness. I felt him get hard and really stiff underneath me. Still kissing him play with the ice all over our bodies. I lay down on top of him with a ice cubes between our stomachs I slide on him and started my dance on him moving my hips over him. We both started breathing hard. He started moaning harder tilting his head back.

'Look at me baby, I want to see your eyes.'

'Yes, lady Ana.' He said looking at me with a half a smile. I got of his and lay down with my back to his front. He turned a little so he too is now laying on his side like me. I put my leg over his legs and guide him back into me as he starts to move in and out of me. Oh the feeling is so exquisite. I don't think I ever felt like this with my other subs. I came around him and I untie his hands as I lay back facing him.

He came lay onto of me his hard erection pressing against me as his hands cup my face and the small of my neck as he bend down and kissed me so wonderful I would self-com-bust by just his feverish kiss. He press his upper body up from me. Looking down into my eyes he thrusts into me and what a sensational feeling of him taking possession of me like this. He started to pick up pass faster and harder as I wrap my legs around his cute perfect butt buns. Feeling him working so hard.

'Come on Christian let me have it all.' I said as I both feel us of being close. It was not even a few minutes later and we both came apart call each others full names. I untie his hands completely and we fell asleep, with me in his arms tonight. Wow, not really how I saw this evening going at all. But way better than I thought it was suppose to go. I was sleeping so peaceful then my normal nightmares took me. I dreamt of my bio dad hitting me with his double folded belt then burning me. I was shaken awake by Christian's scared concerned filled eyes as I was covered in sweat.

'You must have left me. You must have.' Was the first things that came bubbling out of my mouth.

'I just went to get a glass of water, when I heard you talking loudly in your sleep then started to cry.' I wrap my arms around him.

'Please don't ever leave me.' He looked me into my eyes and brushed my hair back.

'I am not going anywhere, Ana.' He gave me another kiss and we fell back asleep.


	13. Chapter 12

**13. Chapter 12 – Christian Grey**

Ana drop me off at my apartment and drove off. I was packing the last of my stuff in my last few boxes. The truck arrived that will move our things to Seattle. Marco is a really nice guy and he helped us to start pack our things I even got my bed and all my stuff already packed in the truck. Keegan asked me where I will be sleeping tonight if my bed is already pack away on the truck. I told them I will sleep in Seattle tonight. I for some reason can stop thinking about so special lady while I was packing the rest of thing.

Marco Grey just got a sideways grin on his face like Ana get sometimes and I know then and there I have to leave now to go see her. I helped to get the living room, dining room and kitchen stuff all in the truck then I head off driving with on my overnight bag in the truck to Seattle in my new car. Three hours later I arrived in Seattle and I parked my car outside her building and a valet came to take my car and park it in the basement of the building.

I got in the elevator up my heart was in my throat. The elevator stopped then a mans voice came on over the elevator intercom and asked me what I am doing here. I told the man I am here to surprise Miss Steele. He told me to wait for a minute and after a few minutes the elevator started to move again and the doors open. Taylor waited for me when the elevator doors open in the penthouse. I walked into the great room and Ana was standing in the room. We just starred at each other with large grins on our faces.

'Good evening Mr Grey. This is a pleasant surprise.'

'Evening Miss Steele. It is?' I wanted to know just how much of a surprise this really is.

'Of course. How can I help you on this fine evening?'

'Well I don't want to be to forward Miss Steele, but all my belongings including my bed is already packed away in a truck that is destined for Seattle tomorrow morning 8AM.'

'I see. Well I definitely have wonderful extra room you can use if you like. But since you want to stay over sir you will have a little for you lodging here tonight.'

'What do you have in mind Lady Ana?' She pulled my hand to her room down the hall and as I put my bag down on the chair by the door. She walked till she stood right in front of me. We gaze into each others eyes. Then she pushed me and I fell backwards onto the bed.

'Wait here I will be back shortly.' she said and head out the door. I heard her in the kitchen doing something. I got out of my shoes, socks and shirt. She returned with a ice- bucket. Her eyes dances all over my half naked. She placed the ice-bucket on the floor on my side of the bed. I pulled her night gown over her head and before she could think I kissed her perfectly flat stomach. I looked up at her while I kissed her flawless skin. I felt her tens up as I kissed her where I know I shouldn't. She lifted my chin and showed me no with only her finger.

She bend down and gave me a kiss then with her standing on her knees over me she bend over the side and grabbed a couple of ice-cubes. I lay down on my pillow as I never take my eyes off of her, while I rest my hands on her thighs. She pop an ice-cube in her mouth and with the other she rubbed it all over her perfectly formed breasts. I so desperately want to be inside her right now.

She took the ice-cube from her mouth and circle it around my nipple, the coldness was sending delicious shivers up and down my body as I gasp at the coldness. While I still marvel at the wonderful sensation, she make quick work of my pants. I so longed to really touch her, but before my hand could even touch her she was off me in a flash and was busy tying my hands together with her robe sash and then tie me to the night stand leg. I wonder what is the real reason she don't like to be touch, it can't be all because of her sick bio-parents.

'Now Mr Grey this is how you look so sexy to me. All tied up. How do you feel to be tied up like this?' She looked at me, waiting for me to answer. I smile wash across my face as know exactly what to say to her.

'Lady Ana you can tie me up in any way you like, I like to be tied up for you.' She gasp at my answer then bend down and gave me a kiss as she rub ice around my sex and I gasp and flinched at the coldness. I felt myself get all sorts of aroused. We were still kissing when she still played with the ice all over my body. She came and lay down on top of me with a couple ice cubes between our stomachs. She kissed me then slide on to me and she started her exotic dance on me over and over with her magical hips over me. We both started breathing hard. The rhythm of her was getting so intense that I moaned loud and tilt my head back closing my eyes as I do at the intense feeling of her moving over me.

'Look at me baby, I want to see your eyes.' She said and I look up at her.

'Yes, lady Ana.' I managed to say as I looked at her. She got off me and lay down with her back to my front. I manage to turn my body a little so I could get her laying on my side. She put her leg over mine and guide me back into her as I start to move in and out of her. Oh the feeling is so divine. Laying here feeling her around me, I know I will never ever again feel this way about anyone again. I love her so much and only after a couple of days together.

As we both orgasm together she untie my hands. She lay down on her back on her pillow as I came and lay on top of her. I made sure my erection lay at the mouth of her wet sex. I cupped her pretty face and kissed her. Later I pushed myself up on only my arms as I look down into her eyes, I thrust into her as she held onto my upper arms and gasp. I picked up speed and the hardness of my thrusts. She wrap her legs around me as I kept going and going. I just savor the feeling of her around me.

'Come on Christian let me have it all.' She said as I could feel that I am on the edge of bursting. Her words did it for me and a few minutes later we came together. I yelled her full name as she did with me. She untie the rest of the sash from my hand and we fell asleep, with her in my arms tonight. I woke up being really thirsty so I got up and walked to the kitchen to get myself a glass of water.

I was staring out over the view from the great room, when loud moaning and then yelling and crying came from her room. I left my glass of water on the coffee table and ran to her room. I shook her calling out loud to her to wake up over and over I tried to wake her from her bad dream. She finally opens her tear filled eyes. I was smoothing back her hair.

'You must have left me. You must have.' Was the first things that came out of her mouth. I kissed her forehead.

'I just went to get a glass of water, when I heard you talking loudly in your sleep then started to cry.' I wrap my arms around her and she finally stopped crying.

'Please don't ever leave me.' He looked me into my eyes and brushed my hair back.

'I am not going anywhere, Ana.' I gave her another kiss and we both fell asleep again. The next morning I was woken when she was busy getting ready for work and boy does she look so hot in her black tight fit dress and a grey jacket. She was in high heels wearing stockings that send me off by just looking at her as she clip her stockings to her cater band. With my hands behind my head l lay completely naked so she could gaze at me. As I gaze at her. She was busy with her hair when she turns and looks at me with a rather large smile on her face.

'Mr Grey you look very happy to see me.'

'Yes, there are really certain advantages waking up next to you Miss Steele.'

'Are there now?' She asked walking over to me and started to rub me till I came all over myself. She scraped up one smear of my milk with her index finger and pop it in her mouth.

'Mr Grey I never told this to anyone before but you taste fantastic.'

'I do?' I asked standing up and she licked up the rest of my milk from my chest. Oh, her tongue works over my torso so wonderfully. I cupped the small of her neck and gave her a kiss. I tasted myself on her lips and tongue, the marvelous mixture of her and me was quite a arousal on itself. I pinned her against the wall without touching her I kissed her and she clearly kissed me back with her own hands in my hair.

We pulled away and stared into each others eyes. Then went our own ways. I took a quick shower and shave my day old beard then got dressed in jeans, sneakers and a v-neck t-shirt with a WSU hoodie. I went out to the kitchen slash great room with my overnight bag in hand. Ana was having breakfast and omelet and tea. Another older woman was cooking in the kitchen. Ana saw me and smiled as she took a sip of her tea.

'Wonderful, Mr Christian Grey, please meet Mrs Gail Jones. My housekeeper.' Ana introduces us to one another.

'Mrs Jones, so nice to meet you.'

'Likewise Mr Grey.'

'Christian please.' I said to Mrs Jones smiled at me warmly.

'What would you like for breakfast, Christian?'

'No, please allow me.' Ana interrupted. I nod my head and she gave Mrs Jones my breakfast order.

'Pancakes, with syrup and bacon with a cup of coffee.' I smiled at her and nod my head again. I have to give it to Miss Steele she really does know me better than I do myself. Or at least she knows my body way better than I do. Mrs Jones hopped to it. And before I knew it my breakfast was placed before me. I was done with breakfast before Ana finished her tea. We bet Mrs Jones a good day and we both head out to the elevator. The elevator clear acts as a super conductor that magnifies our already electric charged feelings for one another. She just smiled at me and I smiled at her.

'How late will the truck be here?' She asked as we reached the basement parking.

'They will be here in a hour and a half. More than enough time to clean up my new room before my stuff arrives.'

'Oh. Where precisely are you guys moving to?'

'The Pike district, a street or two away from the public market.'

'Wonderful it's not far from here.'

'Yes, it is a nice walking distance to Escala.' A parking attendant walked up to me and I gave him my cars ticket. Ana gave me another kiss and we finally part ways. Waiting for my car to arrive I say Ana and Taylor drive by out of the basement parking. She send me a text with the parking garage code to get in an out easier. I text-ed her back thanking her for the code. My car arrives and I put my bag in the trunk and drove off.

Heading the few blocks to our new apartment. Got the key from our new land lord and started sweeping and vacuum every surface of the apartment. I was washing the floors and fifteen minutes later it was dry and our moving truck stopped and started to unload our furniture. Keegan and Marco walked in and we all started to move our things where we want it. Midday and a package arrived for me from Ana. It reads:

'Congratulations on your new home. Here is a house warming gift from me to you boys. Enjoy it. Miss A Steele.' I open the box and it was a bottle of fancy champagne. We each had a half a glass of champagne. Then we got back to work. By night fall everything is standing in its proper place. We unpack the kitchen and then set out to unpack our room. Marco left and Keegan and I were along in our new apartment. Tomorrow morning he is leaving for a three week vacation with his family in Switzerland for a skiing holiday. Was making my bed with fresh sheets and everything.

Got my laptop up and running on my desk and set out reading my e-mail most of them are from Miss Steele. I got my phone plugged in to the charger and put in Miss Steele and my dinner date for Thursday evening in my phone calendar. I text her and thanked her for the nice house warming champagne she send. She text-ed me back and told me Marco is with her and will be leaving tomorrow morning early for Vancouver. I wished her luck for her golf game tomorrow and that everything will go well. All she text-ed back was good luck with my interviews and have a good evening.

Keegan went out to the public market and got us some food to cook for tonight. According to the contract that I signed I have to eat three times a day and exercise regularly. So before my interview tomorrow morning I will go for a run. I haven't been running for two weeks. I was too busy studying for my finals and work of course. So here I am and nothing to do, since everything is in its proper place. After dinner I went for a nice run I passed her building twice then went back home where I had a shower and then got dressed for bed.

Keegan already left real early to catch his connection flight to Switzerland. When the morning came along, I gone through my routine with a refreshing shower after my run then starting to got dressed in my gray suit with a nice white collar shirt and tie. I always loved wearing a suit and tie. I was having coffee and some oatmeal then set out to my first interview at Jaded Ibis Press. They called me in for my interview then right after that one I had to leave for my second one is a brand new company called Booktrop. I had an interview with Booktrop CEO himself, Ken Shear.

He was nice and really funny. Then my last interview was the one I was really rooting for an assistant position to the fiction editor, at Seattle Independent Publisher's or other known as SIP. I was waiting in the reception area and I can see myself already fit in here. I am meeting a Mrs Jackie Hyde and a Silvia Morgan from their HR department for this interview. They called me in for my interview and we head to a board room where we all sat and I answered all their questions they asked me when I can start and I told them in two weeks time.

Mrs Hyde just nodded her head very impressed and our interview ended after an hour and I head home. Got dressed in more comfortable clothes for being around home. I was making myself a nice salad and set out sitting around reading some of my old books. Later I was really board so I set out walking around at the public market and I bought a vase of the most beautiful blood red roses and paid for it to be delivered at the penthouse at Escala.

I got some nice cut different meats then head back home with all my purchases. I was storing them all away when I got a text. It was from Ana thanking me for the lovely flowers I send over. I was busy cooking a nice piece of fish with a nice salad. After dinner I took a nice bath, then head to bed with my book and a cup of coffee.

The morning will be a really dull one. I wanted to go visit my mother in Georgia for a few days. I looked up flights on the internet from my new laptop. I send Ana a e-mail. Telling her I will be going to Georgia next week for a few days mid week, to see my mother.

* * *

From: Christian Grey

Date: 25 June 2014, 07: 40AM

Subject: Georgia

To: Anastasia Steele

Miss Steele

I just want to inform you that I will be visiting my mother in Georgia form Monday to Thursday next week. I haven't seen her in 7 months. Just wanted to inform you. Enjoy your day on the green.

Christian

* * *

From: Anastasia Steele

Date: 25 June 2014, 07:45AM

Subject: WHAT!

To: Christian Grey

Mr Grey

You haven't told me any of this. I am shocked to the core, but yet once mother is special and I get you miss her very much. Do you have enough money to get to Georgia?

Feeling more than a little sad. But I understand if you want to go see your mother. How can I help?

Thank you for the well wishes for today.

How did your interviews go yesterday?

Anastasia Steele

CEO, Steele Enterprise Holdings Inc

* * *

From: Christian Grey

Date: 25 June 2014, 07: 48AM

Subject: My flight details.

To: Anastasia Steele

Ana

I really appreciate you want to help me, but I'll be okay. I have already booked my ticket for Georgia, it's a connection flight, Flight VRA455. Leaving at 04:00AM for Georgia on 30 June 2014. My mother can't wait to see me.

My interviews went well, the one at SIP is the one I am really rooting for. But now I only have to wait.

How come you can message me while you on the golf course?

Christian

XOXOX

* * *

From: Anastasia Steele

Date: 25 June 2014, 07:52AM

Subject: Golf partner…

To: Christian Grey

My golf partner is almost here, he is stuck in morning traffic.

Well Mr Grey you must have a nice day. Would rather spend a day with you, then playing menacing golf for business purposes.

Anastasia Grey

CEO, Steele Enterprise Holdings Inc

* * *

What would I say to this? I would also rather play around with her then play stupid golf. Oh, I know the fun we would have. After that my e-mails went quite. Guess her golfing partner showed up. My day was rather dull. Took a nice walk later and found a nice gym and joined. An hour later I was in the gym pumping some irons. An hour and half later I was in the shower at the gym and was getting dressed again then left to go back home.

On my walk home I pass a nice book shop and went in. I browse the rows and rows of books. Got myself some nice classics to read and head home. At home I got some laundry done then got ready for bed. Tomorrow I want to go and support Ana at court so I have to be up early to be at court before she's there. Cooked some fish and salad for dinner then went to bed. Read my new books till I fell asleep.

At 6AM I was up and busy running around the block. I really should look for a soccer club here in Seattle. I would like to join a team again. I like playing soccer and playing on a team, there is just something I can't explain in words what really makes it feel so nice. Walking back into the apartment I rushed through the shower and I shaved my beard then, got dress in one of my black suits with a my white collar shirt with no tie. I head out with my second breakfast bar in my mouth. Got into my car then drove off to court. At court I asked around where Miss Steele's case will be held and I wait on a bench outside the court room. 8AM and in walk Ana with Taylor and one other of her body guards with her very keyed up and suit up lawyer.

'Mr Grey? What are you doing here?' She asked me walking over.

'Good Morning Miss Steele. I am here to support you.' A smile grew on her pretty face.

'Morning. That is really nice of you. I appreciate it. Come along now.' She said and we walk into the court room. They got all their things in order and she turned to me.

'Why are you really here, Mr Grey?'

'Well I really have nothing to do till they call me back about the interviews I took yesterday so I came here to give you my 100% support.'

'I see. I really appreciate you being here, Christian, and I totally can use your support today. I have no idea how long we will be here today.'

'That is perfectly fine, I am here all day.'

'Wonderful. Maybe when we have recess we can go for lunch nearby.'

'That would be lovely.' I said and gave her a kiss on her cheek and took my seat behind her. The court filled up rather quickly and the court session starts. I quickly caught on what this case is about and soon this how case got me on the edge of my seat. This Brown guy really shot himself in the foot when he bribed the thief's to break into Ana's company. The more and more this case is dragged out and discussed the angrier I got that someone so twisted can do this to a really good hearten business woman. I left saying goodbye by a small wave to Ana near the end of the court case.

I was so blazing angry I just need to punch something so I left to go to the gym to go punch a big bag. I really took out all my frustration out on the bag. I was hitting and kicking it really hard. After a few hours I took to the showers and I was walkout out of the gym when I was met by Taylor at the gym door and lead to the large SUV outside that looks very familiar to me. We drove over to my place.

'Mr Grey are you alright?'

'After my gym session yes, I am now Miss Steele.'

'Good. You have any plans for this evening?'

'Not particularly, Miss Steele. What do you have in mind?'

'My younger is back from Paris, France and my mother is having an all out dinner tonight and I would like for you to join me.'

'I would be honor to accompany you, tonight.' Taylor drove the short distance to my apartment and I got dressed and head out with Ana and Taylor and her other body guard I saw in court today. We drove off into the night to a beautiful urban area with large houses on large pieces of land facing the sound. Arriving at a gorgeous huge house we walked up to the front door. I was getting really nerves about meeting her father and my stomach is all up in knots. She rang the door bell and an oldish man open the front door. He look about in his middle to late fifties. Ana introduced us and the man turned warm. Greeting me warmly.

'Mr Steele, nice to meet you sir.' I said shaking his hand.

'Please call me Ray, and it is nice to meet you too Christian. Ana here barely brings her friends around to meet us.'

'Well I am honored to be invited in the first place, sir.' Carla came to come welcome us. I gave her a pick on her cheek.

'Nice to see you again Dr Steele.' I said as she gave me a hug.

'It is really nice to see you again. And please call me Carla.' They showed us in and to my surprise Marco with Jesse sat around the living room. Jesse face now covered in surprise just sat very quietly listening to Angelo and the rest of the family talking catching up. I guess Ana felt me tense up when I saw Jesse. She squeezed my hand a little. I looked at her and smiled at her with all the warmth I could master. I cupped her pretty face and kissed her forehead. Gretchen the Steele's housekeeper came out and told us dinner is ready. Gretchen looked at me and gave me a thorough look and clearly with pure longing and lust engraved in her green eyes.

Ana saw this and gave her the eye and she backed right off. Ana rested her one hand on my leg. It really felt nice the way she touched me. Angelo was really glad to be home he just kept on telling us story upon story about his adventures and how great his brilliant chef mentor was, but there were days he would lose it then go all ape shit on the trainees. Angelo finished his training and is back to look for a good job. We all set out to the dining room and sat and ate our already served food. It was wonderfully prepared as the evening progressed so did our conversations.

It was in the middle of dessert when Angelo was explaining something very animatedly and switched over to French in his conversation and me with my half learned French from high school I can make out little bit here and there what he said and it was only Ana with her perfectly flawless French to let him know that he switched to French and most of us don't understand it here. Those of us how understood a little laughed at the small defect. Poor Jesse learned Spanish in high school so French is really total foreign to her and didn't understand a word what was being said. When dessert was over Ana took me for a tour through the house then lead me out side to the most breath taking boat house right on the water.

She showed me all her swimming and diving medallions. She pushed me into a corner and kissed me with my hands now held behind my back so I won't touch her. We done it quickly and but more for her benefit not mine. Well one of my soft limits was orgasm denial. So yet here we are and I can burst at any moment by only her touch. So-so very frustrating. Are drive home she would rub my thigh very close to my sex, I would clench my teeth and she would smile at me.

'So Mr Grey are you ready to burst yet?' She asked me. How does this woman read my body so perfectly.

'Pretty much yes. I wanted to thank you for putting Jesse down and your help with Gretchen.'

'You're welcome. You are mine and no and I mean no one will touch or even look lustful at what is mine.'

'Yours?'

'Yes, Mr Grey. You. Are. Mine.' She said looking at me. Hmmm… now here is a very pleasant thought, me being hers what a fantastic feeling. Drinking it all in.

'Yes, Miss Steele, I am in deed yours in all the ways you want me.' Her hand brushed over me and I almost came apart. We arrived at her penthouse and I took a nice walk back to my apartment. I was getting into my night wear when there was a knock at my front door. I answered the door bell and was astonished at the person on the rain coat at my door. It was Ana. I hastily showed her in and out of the Seattle rainy night.

'Miss Steele is everything okay?'

'Yes, everything is perfectly fine, I wanted to see you.' This made us both smile.

'I was just about to have some ice-cream would you care to join me.'

'If it won't be too much trouble, then yes I would like to have some. Thank you.' She said then we head to the kitchen. I was getting the ice-cream from the freezer when she stopped me.

'Vanilla ice-cream?'

'Yes, lady Ana.' That said she snap into her dominatrix mode. We head for my room and she tied me down with one of my ties, she picked a woven silver one and tied me up to my bed with it. Looking at her as she leave my room she got out of her coat. She only had on thigh high boots and corset, thong set. She set off to get the kitchen leaving my all tied up she walked back with a tall glass of water and the ice-cream and a spoon. Setting the glass of water on the night stand she came sitting astride my stomach with the spoon and vanilla ice-cream in her hands.

'Mr Grey, do you have extra clean sheets for your bed?'

'Yes, lady Ana I do.'

'Good because you might need them after tonight.' She said and opened the ice-cream she let me lick off the lid. She placed the lid on my night stand stick side up. She ate a spoonful of it.

'Oh, Mr Grey, do you have any idea how super hot you look right now.'

'And do you know Lady Ana how sexy you look sitting astride me.'

'I do?'

'Yes, lady Ana you do.' She smiled then ate another spoonful of ice-cream. She held a spoonful for me to eat then half of it spill from the spoon onto me. She would take half a spoonful and smear it over my nipples as she bend down and lick it off me as she rub herself against my own sex while she is licking the ice-cream off me. I'm biting my bottom lip to keep me from moaning to loud. She made a mess all over me and herself as well as my bed as we keep playing with the ice-cream. Finally she got on me and started to move.

Oh, god it felt better then fantastic, the feeling of me in her was so great. I finally came and the fountain that burst open because of the build since dinner was now mixed with vanilla ice-cream and my hot sticky milk pouring out of her in a river. She finally untie my hands and held me in her arms like she always does but tonight she kissed me on my hair my forehead then my mouth. I kissed her back. We changed the sheets quickly then took a shower then head to my bed for our nights rest. She lay in my arms what I held open for her if she want to lay in my arms. I am kind of glad she chose to lay in my arms for a change.

'Good night Mr Grey.'

'Sweet dreams, lady Ana.' We both fell asleep after that. We were woken by Ana's phone that would not stop ringing. She, stumbles out of bed and answer it. She stopped walking, I just watched her. She tensed up pure anger redden her face as she listened.

'What! When? How much is missing? … Twenty, Five… Say that again? How? Yes keep him in a cell I would like to ask the dear Mr Holmes a few questions. Thank you Taylor. Yes 30 minutes would be great. See you then.'

'What's going on?'

'Someone committed fraud in one of my accounting companies and security caught him red handed last night transferring twenty, five million dollars to his personal account. Since then all his bank accounts and other assets have been frozen. They are holding him at Steele house basement cells for me to question him.'

'What the F?' I said sitting up.

'Will you be okay, baby?' She froze and looked at me. Then a smile spread on her face.

'You said something about leaving for Georgia in one of you e-mails. When were you going to tell me about this little trip of yours?'

'I was going to tonight then you sprung your parents surprise dinner on me last night and it didn't seem like a appropriate place to bring it up.'

'Good boy. Now get dressed Mr Grey. You are spending the day with me. This is if you want?'

'Of course I would love to.' I got dressed in my gray suit with my new white collar shirt with my silver tie of last night. She smiled at me as she sip her tea she made herself.

'You know Mr Grey, that tie is now my favorite. You look so business like in that suit and that tie.'

'Why I do believe that is a compliment Miss Steele.'

'Yes it is Mr Grey.'

'Why, thank you.' We drank the rest of our coffee's and tea's then head out where Taylor was already waiting for us. We drove off to Steele House. We took the elevator down five floor below the basement parking lot. The facility was very high tech in security and the cells where exactly like a max prison cell. With only a bed , mattress and a shit hole. They hold a man off to an interrogation room.

He protested and yelled as they dragged him off. Clearly the man is out of his mind. I stood on the other side of the thick one way glass wall with Taylor recording the session. Ana walked in with her riding crop in the color she like so much in the play room this one is blood red. She held it under her arm as she circle the man. He look at his hands.

'How often does this sort of events happen that people try to steal from Miss Steele like he clearly did?' I asked Taylor.

'This sort of things happen more often than you think Mr Grey.'

'Christian please. It does? Do you bring them all down here to be questioned first before you notify the police?'

'Yes, it's security protocol Christian. That is why we on the security team never let Miss Steele out of our sites for a minute. People with power Christian are always the biggest targets out there. That is why our security do our best 24/7 to keep her safe at all cost and by the way the two of you are around each other we might be your protection too by the looks of it.' This made me blush a little.

'I see. But I will always try and keep her safe while I'm with her to. My father was ex-army and has taught me a thing or two about protection.' Taylor smiled and we both listen at the interrogation going on inside the room in front of us. She have her dominatrix look on her face. She keep hammering him question after question. Then when she was in the middle of her question to him when he started to really, I swear to god.

He peed himself then cracked. I guess not everyone is build for a dominatrix treatment. She finished her original question and he spilled the beans. She never once hit him she just used her dom voice and look on him. Now all on audio and video they. End their interrogation of the man called Mr Calvin Holmes. After that we when to breakfast at a nearby café. We ate in comfortable silence.

'So Mr Grey now that you have seen me working on a criminal what do you think. You ready to run for the hills.'

'No ma'am. Maybe if you just once show me how you really like to play I can make my mind up for myself on this whole dom sub matter.'

'Yes well once you really know me you don't want to even be around me so enjoy my company while it last Mr Grey.'

'Why do you think I would run for the hills once I know the real you? I know this is way to early in our relationship to say this but I love you Miss Steele more then I even though possible.' She just shook her head at me. 'Is it really that difficult to accept that someone might really love you.'

'It is for me, Mr Grey. And I would rather have this type of conversation in private and not so in the public.'

'Yes of course I understand.' I said and I couldn't finish the rest of my food since I am now put off it completely.


	14. Chapter 13

**14. Chapter 13 – Anastasia Steele**

After that we went for breakfast at a nearby café. We ate in comfortable silence.

'So Mr Grey now that you have seen me working on a criminal what do you think. You ready to run for the hills yet?' I asked him so I can ready myself if he does.

'No ma'am. Maybe if you just once show me how you really like to play I can make my mind up for myself on this whole dom sub matter.' His answer threw me somewhat.

'Yes well once you really know me you don't want to even be around me so enjoy my company while it last Mr Grey.' I warned him again. And I sat waiting and eating the last of my English breakfast with my tea.

'Why do you think I would run for the hills once I know the real you? I know this is way too early in our relationship to say this but I love you Miss Steele more then I even thought possible.' I just shook my head because I could not grasp that anyone can love me the dominatrix monster in latex. 'Is it really that difficult to accept that someone might really love you.' He continues throwing these things at me. I just looked at him as silence stretched on.

'It is for me, Mr Grey. And I would rather have this type of conversation in private and not so in the public.'

'Yes of course I understand.' He said and finished the rest of his breakfast. I just looked at him trying to see what he is thinking but all I saw is his heartache I just caused him. I really feel bad about it. If been trying for years to understanding why anyone would really like or on occasionally even love me. Take my mother Dr Carla Steele for instance why did she really adopted me. Why do they even love me this hideous scared monster of a female? I never understood why's and the who's of their reason.

'Why?' I finally asked putting my cup back in his saucer.

'Sorry Miss Steele what did you say?'

'I asked why do you love me, I beat mean to feel joy. How can anyone love that or the one that hands out that kind of extreme punishment?'

'Miss Steele, Ana. The things you do in there will not be between two unwilling adults and what I have recently read up on is that your ways of play is rather soft core and in some strange way really romantic.'

'Oh, but…' I stopped myself from saying what I wanted because of others ears listening.

'Let's just go to your place and talk about this some more' I suggested. He nod his head then head over to his apartment. He showed me around then we sat down in the couch in the living room.

'So Ana what did you want to tell me, you clearly didn't want to say in the public restaurant.'

'The way I really truly love to play in the play room with all my whips, canes and floggers will make you rather run to the authorities for sexual abuse then run back to me for more.'

'Why would you even think that, Ana?'

'Your somewhat minimal experience in this lifestyle of mine. Once you really know the real me you will never want to see me again.' He looked at me and just shook his head.

'Okay Miss Steele, you have a fair point, but can you show me once I am back from Atlanta what you mean by this.'

'If that is what you desire, Mr Grey. Just don't say I didn't warn you, Mr Grey.'

'I consider myself a warned man Miss Steele.' I just looked at him think how I would fall apart if he does decided to run for the hills. I would be in Flynn's office everyday for the rest of my life. This being Thursday afternoon, we meeting up for dinner tonight at her place. Taylor came to fetch me and we head back to Escala. I got working in my study once we were back at Escala, making intense phone calls.

Mrs Belikov is keeping me up to date on her union matters of all my workers. They are all very pleased with our arrangements. David Sanders is seeing his attorney tomorrow to go over the contract I gave him. Turns out '_Techfield Blossom Inc.'_ is a huge investment and the profit margins all look really good. Andrea forwarded all my e-mails to my home e-mails. I worked through them in my time. When the time arrived at 2PM for Claude to come around and we could train I was still busy. I rushed off changed then jogged back to the great room where we kicked each others butts today. I punched Claude on the chest then kicked his feet from under him and he landed on the mattes.

'Good Miss Steele.' He said in his Swedish accent.

'Thank you. So a double session Monday then?'

'But of course Miss Steele.'

'Lovely.'

'See you Monday then Miss Steele you have a great weekend.'

'The same to you.' I said as Taylor escorted Claude out to the elevators. Got in the shower and got ready to go see Flynn for the next hour.

Arriving at Dr Flynn's office and our session started. I told him what happened at breakfast this morning and then he using his reverse psychology on my asked me, why is it so hard for me to feel loved and even if it's from someone like Christian Grey? With that thought he end our session so I can ponder over his question till our next session. Got back home and Gail was cooking something that smelled delicious. Gustav phoned me to hear how I was doing. After he helped me, I helped him in return to open 2 really posh restaurants here in Seattle so yeah we are business partners of sorts and he open his own BDSM Den. I would never endeavor in such investments far too risky, but he is doing really well.

He opens his Den in underground Seattle and is doing extremely well on the side with the den. Might even do better than the restaurants do at times. Let me tell you I have watched countless sessions in the darken glass booths as the others play. Yes, the rich likes to pay to get whipped, slapped and beaten into submission. Maybe I should bring Christian to the Den so he can see firsthand how violent we can play. No, that would be just to extreme for him. Got off the phone with Gustav. I poured myself some wine and walked over to the great room's glass wall as I over look the greater Seattle down below. Taylor announced Christian's arrival. He walks in and took in his silver suit with open collar shirt.

'Miss Steele you look breath taking tonight.'

'You're quite dashing tonight yourself, Mr Grey.'

'Thank you.' I poured him some nice white wine we bought at the vineyard in Redmond. We sat down and got chit chatting about the court case and why he really left before the jury gave their verdict and the judge met and found Mr Brown guilty. The judge sentenced Mr Brown to 15 years in prison with no chance of parole till he served at least 12 to 13 years of his sentence. Gail called to us letting us know dinner is ready and will be served at the dining table. We sat down and started eating. By my surprise he is really excited about our weekend of play. Again near the end of our meal he remind me about my promise I made about not holding back in the play room once he is back from his mother. After dinner we sat and talked some more. With newly refilled glassed if wine we set out to the living room.

'So Miss Steele tell me about your business and what you do exactly?' He asked taking a sip of his wine.

'Well Mr Grey, I have my fingers in quite a lot of things. All the companies I buy is purely out of investment purposes. I own the company Mr Brown tried to sabotage then there is '_Ship Sails and Mast'_ they produce the best ship sails in the fabric technology and the lightest strongest mast's from the best carbon fiber in the world then there is '_MayFlower Tech.'_ where they produce the best ship radar and navigation in the US. This is just to name a few there are so many more but I'll tell you later about it.'

'Goodness you are a busy women and you really love ships.'

'That I do Mr Grey, I like to know how things work.'

'And you know how all these things work then?'

'Yes, sir inside and out.'

'Goodness, Miss Steele I applaud you for such an attempt making it your business to find out how certain things work and put together.'

'Thank you.'

'We continued talking for a while longer, then Christian left for the evening. I walked back to my study after he left to look over a few specifically asked e-mail from my lawyers and financial team. I have an important meeting with the current owner and his company mangers of Seattle Independence Publishers. I'm looking to buy the Publishing house so I can keep an eye on him. Their accounts look strong and stable slowly growing. This is good and by the looks of it as this small investments can really turn some profit it they apply themselves in the right advertising campaigns, Mr Kensington, Roach Winters and Susan Franklin all confirmed to see me at Steele House tomorrow at 10AM.

I punched in my appointment for tomorrow in my phone's calendar and e-mail it to Andrea so she can update my daily meetings. After my 10AM meeting, I have a 11:30AM meeting with David Sanders and my lawyer Leon to finalized our deal with '_Techfield Blossom Inc.'_ The I have to call Stephen to arrange my flight to Atlanta on Tuesday morning early. At 01:05AM I head to my room and took another shower then go into bed.

The next morning I was woken at 7AM and I got ready for the day. Ate my breakfast then head out with Taylor and my new extra security details whished worked at one of my other properties. Taylor things of having Sawyer around gives me extra protection in case something might happen in the near future. So the three of us set out to Steele House. Once there, Andrea just arrived and is staring up her computer and other office equipment. We greeted then I head to my office to get my own things in order, for the day.

Leon mailed me with an attachment of the contract for '_SIP' _and '_Techfield Blossom Inc.'_ to look through it and make sure I'm happy with the contracts. I set out reading both contracts. There is only 2 points I would like changed on the '_SIP'_ contract and 1 point on the other. Send a mail back to Leon and an hour later mailed both contracts back to me in their correct form. This is quite exciting for a nice Friday in my work life then tonight I get to play. Just the thought of Mr Grey tied up is enough to set me off, just on my memory alone. What to do too him tonight.

Well he sis agree to hot wax play. Oh, yes that can be delicious indeed. Come on Ana, pull yourself together and focus on your work. So I did and got busy working through recent financials of the end of the financial year. Everything shows really good promise. At 09:45AM Andrea let me know my 10AM is already here.

'Please show them in Andrea.'

'Right away ma'am.' I finish up a call I received quickly, as Andrea showed them to the large board room table and she left to go get them some coffee's. I shook their hands and out meeting starts. Andrea hasten sat the tray of coffee's on the table and make a hasty retreat, closing the door behind her again. Leon finally joined us, and got to talk business. Mr Kensington is selling his whole company got half the price more than he did back in 1994. In my terms ten million dollars is nothing and this include the property off four stories and everything that's in it. Fair enough I will pay him what he wants and as we all sign the contract Leon draw for us. We all sign a second copy of the exact some contract so Mr Kensington can have his very own copy.

We shook hands and the three of them left by 11:15AM. Leon stay with me waiting for our next appointment. David arrived a few minutes after Mr Kensington left. Great my day can end quicker. We all skip the chit chat and got down to business. David read the contract through more than once. He reached for a pen on the inside of his jacket pocket and signed the contracts. After he signed then said he have to go to his next meeting. Effectively I bought two big investments for 32 million dollars when you count everything together. Feeling very pleased with myself. Although the contact are indeed signed everything in will only be mine in six weeks once it's all registered with the attorneys. I got back to my work calling and e-mailing.

It was just after two in the afternoon when I head home. At home I asked Mrs Jones for my favorite scented red candles and I got everything ready for tonight, in the play room. I looked at a whip on my wall and cracked it a couple of times. Yes, people to crack a whip is an art form today. Once I cracked my whip in the play room for few times I left to get ready for the play I have set out in my head. Tonight I have my black latex outfit in mind with my thigh high boots and fishnet stocking on my make-up perfect with blood red lipstick. I wrap myself in my leather jacket that is ankle length that will hide most of my outfit. The time arrived for Christian to arrive. Set our table for the evening and got out food heated up in the microwave.

Finally Christian arrived with Taylor announcing him at the foyer. He put his overnight bag on the floor by the breakfast bar. We greeted then he smiled at me when he looked at me and I returned his smile. He look so delicious I would have him right on the dining room table on top of our food. Restraining myself from such actions I got our plates of food and the wine from the fridge. We sat down and ate our food. After dinner I gave at least an hour before we head in for the play. When the hour was over I opened my leather jacket and let him stare at me. I saw him starting to drool.

'So Mr Grey, you agreed to some things you would like to try in your soft limits when we finally concluded your contract, and we will be attempting them tonight.'

'What things, Lady Ana?'

'Oh, I make it a point of never explaining what play I am concocting up. This way you will just have to go along with me.'

'Very well Lady Ana, as you wish. I have been waiting all week for this.'

'You have?'

'Yes, Lady Ana.'

'Go get ready and meet me in the play room.' He walked off to his room with his bag in his hand. I waited 5 minutes then got up to get my play room ice box from the freezer. Heard the door to the play room open and close. It made me smile as I place the ice box on one of the stairs I went to my room hung my leather jacket in my closet then took my hair bun out and French braid it quickly then took my riding crop I left on my bed in my hand then with a fresh splash of coco channel as I head out the door. Picked up the ice box from the stairs and walked in the room closing the door behind me.

'Oh, Christian do you know how hot you look right now?'

'No, Lady Ana.'

'Well you do.'

'Thank you, Lady Ana.' I place the ice box next to the ready candles I just need to lit up. I have a this very convenient table on wheels with drawers that you can move about. I suspend my hook from my roof. Walked back over to where Christian was still kneeling.

'Please hold your hands out for me.' I first wrap a thick silk scarf around his wrists twice then got started on the black rope.

'I'm going to put a mask on you tonight but your mouth will be open and you will be able to breath.'

'Yes, Lady Ana.' I zip the mask over his head, making sure he can breath and his mouth is indeed open. Now standing on my step ladder I hook him on to the canner making sure he can't fall and hurt himself.

'How are you feeling, Christian?'

'Real nerves Lady Ana.' He said as I lit the candles. Turned on some soft music.

'Please don't be nerves, we are suppose to relax and enjoy this.'

'Yes, Lady Ana.'

'If you feel on any stage of our play to uncomfortable just use you safewords. What are they Christian?'

'Yellow and Red.'

'Good boy. Now take a few deep breaths then when you're ready let me know.'

'Yes, Lady Ana.' He took three to four really deep breaths and let me know he is ready. I pop an ice cube in my mouth then came standing right in front of him. Took my step ladder out of the way but not too far in case he safewords. Came back and gave him a kiss and transfer my ice cube to him. I gently dragged my finger nails up and down his body, as we occasionally kiss. I gave him another ice cube to suck on. When he was done with his ice cube I pop a small size butt plug in his mouth and told him to suck it.

'Suck it and if you drop it you will get a spanking do you understand.'

'Yes, Lady Ana.' I got my softest flogger and gently hit his ass three times on his butt cheeks. He protested a couple of times, but did not drop his butt plug. He started sucking on his butt plug again. Picked up my one red candle and poured 3 drops of wax on each of his already hot cute butt cheeks. He moaned louder.

'Mr Grey what have I thought you about making too much noise?'

'I will get a spanking.' He mumble with the butt plug still in his mouth. I took the plug from his mouth then gave him another ice cube to suck on. I sucked on his nipples then gently bit them, and replace my bite with a nipple clamps, with a connection chain. I put the butt plug back in his mouth one last time. Flogged his behind a few more times. Turning it a adorable pink color.

Took the plug from his mouth then gently slide it in his butt, till it click in place then turned the butt plug vibrator on and I watched how his sloppy droopy manhood start to rise as the effect of the vibrator starts setting in. Turned off the vibrator then flogged him once more on each butt cheek. I took a hold of his now half raised manhood and gave him a few rubs then let 2 drops of hot wax drip on his chest. He wanted to protest but just bit his lower lip after a gasp.

'Good boy. How are you feeling Christian?' I ask rubbing a ice cube over his chest.

'Really- really good, Lady Ana.'

'Are you totally honest with me, Mr Grey? Because if you are not you will be getting a spanking.'

'I'm telling the true Lady Ana. Scouts honor.' He said.

'Good boy.' I remove his butt plug then let my candle drop 5 hot wax drops fall on each of his butt cheeks then 2 drops on his thighs. I took an ice cube in each of my hands and rub the ice cubes from under his arms down his sides and let the melting ice cubes drop on his hot butt. I pop the small pieces of ice in his mouth then with lubricant I rub his butt plug with then slide it back in him this time with a little higher vibration. I flogged his butt 2 times then set the vibrations one level higher. I slide on him a vibrating cock ring and set it on low. Now that his manhood is fully raised he look so hot at the moment I will spontaneously com-bust. I stop all the vibrators on him. With an ice cube in my mouth I kissed him and rubbed an ice cube over his happy trail.

'How are you feeling, Christian?'

'Wonderful, Lady Ana.'

'Are you ready for more?'

'Yes, Lady Ana.'

'Good boy.' I flogged his butt for time each for the last time. I took his manhood in my hand and rub him while I message his ball sack gently he moaned out loud.

'No, no, no Christian this will not do. No. You making too much noise.' I said then unhook him took him over to the bed lay hom over my lap with his upper body laying over on the bed.

'What did I say about noise Christian?'

'To be quite, Lady Ana.'

'That is right, and why am I going to spank you now?'

'Because I made to much noise, Lady Ana.'

'That's right. I'm giving you 5 spankings on each cheek.' I rubbed his one cheek then the other one. I hit each cheek once then rub it a couple of times then hit then repeating the process till each cheek was hit 5 times. I rubbed a nice soothing balm on his cute red ass afterward. I dragged him back to the hook and we continued our play with fire and ice. Turned his two vibrators on mild then continue my wax play. Release the nipple clamps and drop 2 drops of hot wax on his nipples. He softly moaned. With an ice cube in my mouth I rubbed his nipples with the ice cubes between my lips. With my soft cold kisses I kissed his chest, neck, jaw and his amazing mouth. I bump up the vibrations up a level each. His breathing started to race.

'How are you feeling Christian?' I asked as I switch both vibrations off.

'Great, Lady Ana.' I blew out the half used candles, closed the ice box, remove his cock ring and butt plug. Then peel off his harden wax from his body. I unhook him from my roof then took his mask off. He was sweating a lot. I know those masks are really hot. With a nice cool cloth I whipped his face. I un-cuff his hands and he made his way to the bed. I got out a nice soothing cream and messaged his body back and his front while I sat astride him while messaging him. As he lay back on his pillow I sat further down on his thighs as I rubbing his for 10 minutes then stood up while standing over him I unzip my boots and he pull it off my legs. He sat up looking up at me, I took his hands and let him remove my stockings then my thong.

His hands rub up and down my legs. The hand loops on the roof of my canopy bed I held onto them to stable myself. His hands feel so wonderful on my bare skin. He messaged my feet. Before I could stop him he was licking my sex and my god did it felt marvelous. Hadn't have any one do this to me in a year. Darn it, it felt heavenly. Felt myself build.

'Please stop now.'

'Yes, Lady Ana.' Christian said then lay back down again and I came back down sitting astride him more over his abdomen. I looked down and he looked at me eyes dark and burning with desire. I undo, my corset and let Christian have a look.

'Now Mr Grey you may on only kiss, lick and suck my nipples but you may not touch me at all. Do you understand?'

'Yes, Lady Ana.' I bend over and he started to kiss both my breasts then he starts to lick both my nipples. The feeling was exquisite having his mouth on me this way. Then he start a suck play on my nipples that almost send me off by just his sucking alone. After a while I wanted to see his eyes so I moved back down to look into his eyes. While I cup his face, he did the same with me.

I let him push into me and my god did it feel out of the world. We kissed as I start moving my hips. Soon we are both moaning and building. Christian rolled us around with him holding my leg as they hung over his shoulders moved faster and harder we both reached our highest peek of our build and climax. We burst as he called out my name then collapse on top of me. He pulled out of my and he lay very comfortable in my arms. We stare at each other smiling.

'How do you feel Christian?'

'The way how you combine the hot wax with the ice is a rather exhilarating feeling and then my first grown up spanking felt unique on it's own. Then the last stretch of our play was the whip cream and cherry on top. Your flogging made our play just that tad intense but not at a point of hurting at all. A all in all another fantastic experience.'

'Good I'm glad.' He gave me a kiss then we fell asleep. Was jolted awake from one of my bad dreams, and Christian was next to me. I put out used toys in the big brown bowl by the door of the play room door then wrap my robe around myself then head out found Christian drinking some water while looking out the windows of the great room. I left him to his business then head to my room where my alarm clock said 03:23AM. I took a nice shower then got back to bed and fell asleep again. I was screaming in pain when someone shook me awake. Open my eyes filled with tears as Christian looked at me so worried.

'Wake up Ana baby. Everything is okay now.'

'Oh Christian. He was such a monster and it hurts it all hurts all over.' He wraps his arms around me while I sob on his chest.

'No, one will ever hurt you like that again. I will kick all their asses.' He said then laid me down holding me around my waist as I fell asleep in Christian's arms.

The next morning I woke before Christian, I looked at the time on my alarm clock 07:15AM. Watching Christian sleep was so wonderful. He is even more beautiful asleep like this. I can picture myself watching him sleep for as long as I have breath in my lunges. Then this thought dawned on me, that this is what real love is. The type of affection Christian and I share. After a while I got up and got dressed in my jeans and a t-shirt with sneakers. I have an appointment with Dr Greene in 30 minutes then head out closing my room door. Leaving Christian to sleep. I worked for a bit then Dr Greene arrived she asked me a few questions then gave me my shot then left again. Got back to my work in my study when Christian walked in fully dressed and ready for the day.

'Good Morning.' I said as I press send on one of my last e-mails.

'Good Morning, Miss Steele. You well rested?'

'I have survived on much less sleep then you Mr Grey. Now let's get some nice breakfast from a nice place nearby. Then we're going shopping.'

'Shopping?'

'Yes, but it will have to wait till after breakfast.'

'Okay.' He said with a smile on his face just for me. Had a nice long chat with Dr Flynn over the phone this morning and he even thinks I'm making a rather a remarkable breakthroughs. We got to the basement and I'm driving my Audi, R8 and with Taylor and Sawyer driving behind us we all head out. We drove to Rainer Creek Bistro where we had a wonderful breakfast. After breakfast we drove to the mall were my person shopper Caroline Acton helped us. We got Christian five brand new suits with a bunch of collar shirts and ties, socks, underwear and of course shoes.

Then don't forget a nice sexy tux complete with bow tie for our up and coming charity gala at my mother's gala. For myself I got a red off the shoulder floor length dress with matching shoes and two other dresses for future events. When our shopping trip ended it was about midday and we stopped for some lunch then head back to Escala. Christian took all his new clothes to his room. While he was busy I got out his nice new watch as well and Miss Acton had it wrapped for me. After I hung my own clothes in my closet, I head up to Christian's room. I leaned against the door frame of his room watching him go about his room. With his wrapped gift behind my back he finally saw in the door.

'Miss Steele, I don't know how to thank you for all these wonderful gifts you bought me today.' He said walking over to me.

'Mr Grey, it is my pleasure besides I wanted to do something nice for you. Oh yes that's not all.' I said then hand him the wrapped box.

'Miss Steele, the suites is such a huge gift already, are you completely sure?'

'Mr Grey, please. I wanted to do this for you and if you don't accept my gifts I feel my palms getting very twitchy for a spanking.' The smile on his face grew like he will look forward to a spanking. He took the wrapped gift from me and placed it on the chair next to the door then looked back at me then I blinked and his lips where on mine. He invaded my mouth and me his. My hands were in his hair. Our breathing hitched a couple of levels then pulled away a little as we lay our foreheads against each other.

'Thank you, Ana.' He finally said.

'You're welcome baby.' We head to sit on his bed as he unwrap his gift. His eyes lit up like that of a child that was so excited of his first proper Christmas presents.

'It's beautiful thank you so much.'

'Only for you Christian.' I said getting up. He looked at me like he won the lottery, but in fact it is I how won the best prize of all times.

'I have to work for a few hours, I'll be in my study.'

'Okay. I'll take a nap before tonight.'

'Good idea Mr Grey. You might want all your energy.' I head out to my study and left him be. I got busy working and hours ticked by. I looked up from my computer and saw the last bit of the sun setting on the horizon. The smell of food being cooked traveled into my study. I kept working. The accountant we caught stealing had been arrested and we gave all the proof and evidence of his crime to the police. We awaiting a court date and time. Taylor appeared at my office door.

'Taylor please come in.'

'Ma'am I'm only here to give you the update on all current security matter at all the properties. Two new security teams will be put together for the two new properties you purchased this past week. They will all go through security protocol screening process and will be ready to go once the properties are registered.'

'Good work Taylor. We are also awaiting a court date for the low life who stole from me.'

'Yes, ma'am we are my guess is that date will be determined this week.'

'I think your right. Is our presidential suit booked at the Embassy Suites Atlanta hotel yet?'

'Yes ma'am it is.

'Wonderful.'

'Ma'am there is one other thing.'

'Sure what is it?'

'I want to take Gail out for the evening, if that is alright.'

'But of course, I can make reservations for you at one of Gustave's restaurants for tonight.'

'Thank you ma'am. Ryan and Sawyer will be here if you need them.'

'Thanks Taylor enjoy your evening with Gail.' I said and was on the phone with Gustave making arrangements for two and told Gustave to send me the bill I will pay it. After all I owe Taylor and Gail so much for always being ready to go no matter what time of day I need them. Giving him some time to himself is at least what I can do for him and Gail. Send Taylor a text with their reservations details, when Christian strolled in to my study. He came to fetch me for dinner that smells so wonderful.

'Miss Steele dinner is served.'

'Thank you, it smell mouth watering.' I said getting up walking around my desk to where he stood bare feet wearing sexy jeans and a blue t-shirt I took his hand and we head out. Dinner was great and our evening play was even better.

Lay in my bed watching Christian sleep was the best part of my nights. After a while I looked at the clock and it's 3AM maybe a little after I walked to my study and found Christian's booked aeroplane ticket and upgrade it to first class. According to his flight schedule he is leaving at 11PM tonight. Yes I know it's official Sunday morning. I walked back to my room and got dressed for my run. I zipped up my hoodie and head out at 03:30AM. I finally hit the quite streets of Seattle. I ran about 20 blocks then head back to Escala. With my ipod in my ears I walked back into the penthouse. Pulled my ipod from my ears I then switched it off and put it on the kitchen counter. I took a nice shower then got back into bed around 04:35AM. Lay on my pillow and finally fell asleep while I was staring at Christian sleeping. Was woken as someone pulled a stray strand of my hair from my face.

'Good morning.' I said before I open my eyes and then settle them on the most kind and loving gray eyes.

'Good morning. This is the latest I've seen you sleep yet.'

'What's the time?'

'9AM.'

'I've went for a run early this morning then afterward took a shower then I got back into bed.'

'I see, how late did that even took place.'

'After three this morning.' He just looked at me with a smile, saying nothing. After a long time we just stared at each other.

'Wish you could meet my mother. You would like her.'

'You think so?'

'Yes and Carrick is also a nice guy.'

'Sounds like it. So Mr Grey did you sleep well?'

'Yes, thank you Miss Steele. I have made breakfast, come before it gets cold.' He said and I wrap my robe around myself. I took his hand then kissed his fingers. We sat at the breakfast bar and ate our breakfast with my tea.

'So how late does your flight leave for Atlanta?'

'You know what I haven't looked myself yet. Let me just go get my phone and check quickly.' He walked over to where his phone lay on the counter next to the stove.

'Okay.' I said continued to eat my breakfast. I just watched him. He concentrates on his phone.

'11PM tonight.' He said and a look of sadness crossed his beautiful face.

'Oh, okay. What's the matter?' I said getting up put my empty plate in the dishwasher, then turned back to face him.

'It means our time together is shorter because of my stupidity.' I took his face in my hands.

'Hey, you are not at all stupid and everything is perfectly fine. It just means we will have to make the most of our time together today then just hanging around doing nothing.'

'What do you mean Miss Steele?'

'Come let me show you.' I took his hand and dragged him to my room, I pushed him on my bed then got down to business. We both got naked in no time and before he could move, I had him in my mouth sucking him and messaging the rest of his manhood. He moaned then after sometime burst out in my mouth. Oh my he tastes better then I imagined a really rare delicacy. I was licking my lips off when I hover over him then bend down kissing him. I stood up quickly then braided my hair and tie it at the end. He pulled me closer then so gently lay me down on the bed then he set out to pleasure me with his miracle tongue.

While my very wet state is presenting itself and he moves in and gently enters me and man does it feel great. Not in all my training or being a dominatrix have anyone of my subs made me feel so fantastic like this man right here. We really moved as one. He started slow then we changed positions a couple of time till we both reached an orgasm that will move some needles on the earthquake meters. We both collapse back on our pillows. There was a rather loud conversation in the great room. I jump in some clothes while Christian took a shower. Pulled my sweater over my head and walked out where the rackets was coming from. It was Taylor trying to stop Gustave from disturbing Christian and me.

'It's okay Taylor. Thank you.'

'Ma'am.' Taylor said and gave Gustave an evil eye then disappeared back to his security room.

'Morning Gustave, how can I help you?'

'Morning. Taylor kept warning me off to leave saying you were busy. I know your not busy.'

'Taylor is indeed right Gustave I was busy and had to stop because you were making such a scene.'

'What? I know nothing of this.' He said starting to look almost pissed off at me. Well he is really dancing on the edge of my anger and he know how angry I can get. But two can play his game and I can make him beg for mercy twice in a ten minute in the why he likes to. He let himself go but only a little over the years.

'What the fuck Gustave! Not everything I do in my play room has to have the Robinson approval.' I said with so much venom.

'You've met someone?'

'Yes, I have and it is none of your business. The way you act like a insecure 17 year old jelous of something he can't have any more.' He didn't speak but jealousy and anger was clear in his eyes and his body language. Christian finally walked out to where Gustave and I are having a intense stare down where I'm clearly winning.

'This discussion isn't over.' Gustave said into my ear.

'Fuck off.' I replied into his ear. I plastered a smile on my face and looked at Christian.

'Christian, meet my old friend Gustave Robinson and also an old friend of the family.'

'Nice to meet you sir.' Christian said and stuck out his hand for Gustave to shake.

'The same here. Nice to meet you to Christian.'

'Thank you for the visit. We'll talk later then Gustave and please remember in the future to rather call to avoid this same humiliating situations.'

'Of course, sorry to barge in here like this.' He said but mend something different in his tone.

'It's okay. Taylor will see you out now.' I said and indirectly threw him out. Taylor appeared and showed him to the elevator. I'm so angry at him at this moment that I so desperately want to punch something really hard. Heard the elevator arrived and he got in. I ball my hands in tight fists and close my eyes trying to get my anger under control.

'What was all that about?' Christian asked me the moment Gustave was gone.

'Time to sit down and explain to you how Gustave fit into my life.'

'Yes, please.' Christian said and we sit down on the couch in the great room.

'Just so you know this is not how I saw us spend today.'

'I know, Ana.'

'Gustave saved me when I was just high school from a life of what I clearly becoming like my bio parents. Gustave saved me and showed me a better way to get rid of all my build up anger. Boy I was an angry bitch back then.'

'How did Gustave safe you then?' I just looked at him and felt like the weight of the world fell on my shoulders. I sighed heavily then look from his hands on my knee to his waiting gray eyes. I was Gustave's and his wife at that time babysitter for their twins. I was 16 almost turning 17 when Mrs Robinson and my parents were at a charity event and Gustave was working late when I baby sat for them. He came on to me, being only a sophomore in high school I was so young I felt flattered then he cupped my face and kissed me. I kissed him back then out of nowhere he slapped me. Rubbing my cheek, he smiled warmly at me. He paid me for babysitting for them, then told me to come back the next evening.'

'So I guess you did return the following night.'

'Of course, the idea of having a semi attractive sugar daddy was quite intriguing back then.' The look on Christian's face I couldn't read it at all.

'So then what happened?' He prompted.

'I became his sub.'

'What? I think I'm going to be sick.' He said jumping to his feet. He passed up and down in front of the couch.

'Just how did this man I now despise safe you?'

'He showed me a constructive way how to channel my anger through sex and in the discipline of our lifestyle got me focused and determined. My school grades got a lot better and graduated with honor colors from high school then after I went off to college he started to train me as a dom and when I quite collage he lend me the capital to start my business and now we are business partners in his restaurant business. A few years ago he opened on his own a underground kinky den.' Christian just listened to me as I explain my life's story. Waiting for him to run out my door any second now. I did not once looked away from him.

'Then what just happened here?' He asked me what felt like hours.

'My feeling is he feels like he is losing control over me and is somewhat jealous of you Christian.'

'What do you mean by losing control?'

'He would used to send me male subs from his club. Since he knows what I like.'

'What? All your previous subs, he supplied you with?'

'Yes.' I answered him looking deep into his eyes for any understanding. Now he walked to the kitchen and took the half bottle of wine from the fridge and drank straight from the bottle.

'Christian, stop please!'

'Why?'

'Because I'm still getting why he acted the way he did.'

'Proceed then.' He said still drinking from the bottle as he sat on the kitchen floor.

'He came here all uninvited this morning because for the past two and half weeks I declined all his offers for sending sub's over and then when he heard I had someone with me, he haven't approved of he was clearly pissed off with me.'

'He clearly wants to control you sex life Ana. That is a little more than sick.'

'I know. I clearly saw that this morning. Just leave him to me, I can handle him.'

'So is it over between the two of you then?'

'Yes, it was over between us when I was still in college. Mrs Robinson found out about our affair and filed for divorce 6 months later.'

'Good to know.' He said taking another swig of wine.

'Would you please stop downing the wine like that. We all know your capacity for liquor is not that high.' I managed to say in a soothing voice, trying my best to stop him from drinking too much. He hand me the bottle after a while. Saw him starting to stagger, I got him back to bed and tucked him in and he instantly fell asleep. As for me I charged to my study and gave Gustave a call.

'Ana.'

'Gustave what the fuck is your problem?'

'It's so nice to hear from you.' He went on, raising my angry meter far into boiling boiling point.

'Stop pussy footing around, what the fuck do you want?' I spat out at him as my anger keeps building.

'Why do you refuse my subs I send over, for one? And second, seeing you with Christian made me realize what I have been missing all these years with you.'

'Stop right there, the reason why I refuse your subs is my own damn business and secondly what we had is completely over and will never happen again. You hear me** NEVER** happening again.'

'But…'

'You thought we will be together in the end?'

'Well yes.' He replied to eagerly.

'You remember the day we called our whole affair off?'

'Yes, but I have changed.'

'You clearly have not by your display earlier. It's over and done between us unless you want to change our business arrangement.'

'No, of course not.'

'Good. Then stay out of my private life Gustave and away from Christian.'

'But I…' I cut him off, by saying goodbye, then hung up real quickly. Leaning back in my leather high back chair feeling a tension headache building. I drank an aspirin with some water that was still in a bottle on my desk. I walked to were Christian was still in la-la land. I left two aspirin with a bottle of water on his bed side table. As I took a seat in a chair watching him sleep so soundly.


	15. Chapter 14

**15. Chapter 14 – Anastasia Steele**

'**RED**!' He yelled. As a trained dom I froze on the spot for a few minutes then drop everything that was in my hands to the floor. Christian unhook himself and struggle his hands free then ran out the play room door. I jogged behind him grabbing my robe behind the door of my play room. As I head out of the room Christian ran past me only wearing his pants and all the rest of his belongings in his hands ran towards the elevator. I reached him as he step in and the doors started to close.

'Christian! Please…!' I yelled behind him. He only replied in a short tone.

'Goodbye, Anastasia.' He said as the elevator doors close. Then he was gone. I knew this would happen. That it didn't happen earlier is a wonder. But now that it has happened it feels like my whole world is crumbling down in tiny micron pieces. Devastated I ran to my room, slam the door shut. I draw the blinds close, then crawled onto my bed and hugged my legs to my chest. Felt like my heart has left with him when the elevator doors closed because I can't breathe.

My phone rang and I just let it rang. Very late in the evening I took a shower in total darkness then returned the few calls I received during the day, then went back to bed and fell asleep in the fatal position. Having the worst nightmares I ever had in my entire life. The next morning being Sunday, I plunged into my work and went to see Dr Flynn. Flynn looked more than worried then usual when he saw me. Claude came around and me being extra focused I kicked his kickboxing butt in every round.

He was very impressed; it didn't make me feel any better. As the hours tick down each day I felt worse and worse. Christian awaken all these foreign feelings in that I never knew I had before. Experiencing them all for the first time makes me scared. Something I haven't felt in so many years. I hate being scared, it makes me feel not in control at all.

Monday morning at breakfast I received a big box with everything I gave Christian including his car keys. This is way too much for me to handle and I just left the box on the dining table and went for a jog to Flynn's office. A hour and a half at Flynn's office didn't help me at all it only left me with more unanswered questions then before I gone to see him. Walking back into the foyer of Escala my phone rang and it was Gustave.

I stepped in the elevator alone and punched in the code to my penthouse and Gustave and I have another big fight. All because I don't want any of his rental subs from his den. He was still talking, okay more yelling at me when I just hung up on and turned my phone off completely. I took a shower and got dressed in a jean and a t-shirt. Rain is threatening to fall soon and it fit so perfectly with my mood. I made a few call from my land line to my office and to Ros. Then emerged myself in my work. It was mid afternoon when Gail came to ask me what I would like for dinner. I told her I'm fine and am not really hungry.

Mom called my land line and from just saying hello she picked up on my mood. I finally convinced her that it is just work related issues. I called Andrea and asked her to send over a jerky basket for Christian to his apartment to congratulate him on his first day at his new job. I know I'm pushing it even for me but I don't care. I just hope he is okay. So I pulled up my phone tracking program on the internet and track him with his old phone. He is moving, my guess he is using public transport, since her left his car in my basement parking.

I turned off the program quickly and left my office to go to my library room where I go over my financial paper work with Beethoven playing softly in the background. Some of these figures don't add up and I made a few important calls. Once I was done and set up meeting for tomorrow mid morning I text Andrea my new schedule for tomorrow. I booked myself a spot at my salon for a facial, full body message and for a haircut and my nails to be done. Miss Acton phoned me and told me they just received some brand new office suite that will be perfect for me and she text me pictures of the outfits and I got myself three new office attire, with new shoes and underwear.

I went to bed early and when I finally fell asleep it was around 11PM and immediately had the worst nightmare where Christian lay dead at my feet while I was being held by my kidnappers. I yelled myself awake. I lay back on my pillow and was covered in sweat and could not close my eyes again so I took another shower then head out to play my piano. I only played my piano for a little while then head back to my room. The alarm clock on my night stand said it was 04:15AM.

So I got dressed for a work day and set out to my study and started to work send Andrea my meeting agenda for today so she can just copy and past it on our letterhead and print it out for our three major meetings. 06:30AM Gail came to find out what I would like to eat for breakfast, I told her I would just have some oatmeal and she head out to make me some oatmeal. Taylor came and gave me an update on all my properties and the other matter we came back early for.

'Any news on the Sam Ferreira?'

'No, ma'am after he gave Gail that big scare at gun point he just disappeared. He is not at his folks place and his fiancé haven't seen him in three weeks.'

'I just wonder what made him break down like this. It is not like him to be this way.'

'I can't say ma'am but we are working really closely with Welch to find him.'

'Good thank you Taylor.' Taylor just nod his head then head out of my study. I head out to the kitchen and ate my oatmeal. Once I was done with my breakfast I went back to my room, slid on my high heels and then walked to the bathroom where I quickly brushed my teeth and spray some of my coco channel perfume on and head out the door with my suit case in my hand we head out to the basement parking lot. Sawyer stayed with me and while Taylor went to get the car. The three of us head out to Steele House. The car came to a halt at the front door of Steele House and Sawyer head in with me while Taylor went to park the car in the basement parking. As we walk into the build I saw my employees snap into their places and scurry to their tables to do their work.

It always makes me mad to boiling point when people do this. If they scurry like this when I walk into the building what do they do when I'm not here, but today not being my best day I left it be. We head up in the elevator to my office floor. Andrea gave me a big smile and my tea when I arrived and head to my office. Sawyer to a seat in the waiting area as I head to my table in my office. I sat down, took a nice warm drink of my tea while I switch on my computer. Waiting for my computer to start up I look out over Seattle. My phone rang and it was Andrea patching Welch through, he has something important to discuss with me.

'Steele.'

'Morning Miss Steele, I have found something you would find interesting. Mr Ferreira lost his job two weeks ago because of a drinking problem and a mental disorder and went off with Mrs Robinson.'

'Wait Mrs Robinson as in Gustave's ex-wife?'

'Yes, ma'am. According to the Mr Ferreira's fiancé he started to become distant two and a half weeks ago and took more and more to his liquor. She also said he didn't starting to make any scenes the way he talked.'

'How did they meet?'

'At Mr Robinson's "Kinky Den" at a bar there.'

'That doesn't even begin to explain why they are together and him just leaving his fiancé like this.'

'I can even explain that ma'am. It happened three weeks ago when Mr Ferreira showed up for a few drinks when he met Mrs Robinson dancing on stage and ever since they were together.'

'What the fuck? How… What about Mr Ferreira's fiancé? Poor girl.'

'That they have to sort out on their own ma'am.'

'Yes, your right.'

'In the mean time we picked up activity of Mr Ferreira he is staying with Mrs Robinson at her townhouse down town. She ran out of money and is now working for Mr Robinson as a table dancer and she give some VIP clients private sessions.'

'Thanks Welch that is more than enough information. Just keep your eye on Mr Ferreira 24/7.'

'Of course ma'am. I'll give you updated the moment I have something new.'

'Good. If you don't get a hold of me just talk to Taylor.'

'Yes, ma'am.' We both hung up and my first meeting people started to arrive. My three meetings got intense rather tense very fast, but in the end we found the solution for the problems we faces and finally my hectic morning was over. Now I only hope my afternoon at the salon will help a little to make me feel better. Taylor and Sawyer got their hair cut and their hands manicured while I'm busy.

'Miss Steele your suit is ready for you.'

'Thank you.' And Karin showed me to my private salon suit. They started with my facial, then my full body message. As their magical hands message my back I remember the feel of Christian's hands on my bottom half. I stopped myself right there and stopped thinking at all as I lay on my front with my head in the whole for my face on the table I just let myself cry. My silent tears just ran freely. As they finish they gave me some Kleenex to whip my eyes and nose. I wrap my robe around myself then head to their showers. I got back in my robe after my shower where I head back to my suit where they will be waxing my legs, under arms and give me a Brazilian bikini wax.

Now being hairless I got dressed in my own clothes then head to my hairdresser where Leone will be trimming my waist length hair and give me a few highlights and then while they are busy with my hair they got busy with my nails. Mieanka got busy on my nails and by the time my hair was done and blow dry Mieanka was done with my nails. I paid at reception then head back to Escala with Taylor and Sawyer with their now neatly cut hair. Thinking about this whole day of spa treatments not one made me feel better at all. We got back at Escala and got back to work.

Mrs Jones made me dinner if I like it or not the smell of salmon steaks being cooked traveled through the penthouse. She called me when dinner was ready and I reluctantly went to ate my dinner. I don't like it when food are being wasted. So I ate everything on my plate. I tried to stay up as late as possible so I will be to exhaust myself out so I would only fall asleep really fast. 1AM I finally turned off my computer in my study and went to have a bath then head to bed, but my nights rest was not all smooth sailing horrible nightmares kept me up all night.

The end of book 1….


	16. Book 2

**BOOK 2 - Fifty Shades darker of Miss Steele**

Thank you all who have been following my reversed Ana and Christian rolls.

The next book is to follow with even more lemons then the first one.

Keep reading and find out what Ana and Christian will get up to next.

From here on the Second Book will begin…

ENJOY!


	17. Book 2 - Chapter 1

**BOOK 2**

**Chapter 1 – Christian Grey**

I left Saturday afternoon, the woman I thought I really started to love. Feeling her wrath and anger so brutally all over my now aching body. As I ride the elevator down to the foyer of the Escala building I pulled my t-shirt and shoes on my ride down to the foyer. With my overnight bag in my hand, waiting for the elevator door to open. Finally the doors open and I took off again running the few blocks to my apartment.

I got in side of my apartment and walked straight to me full length mirror and pulled my shirt over my head and saw all the welts on my back she hit me with her flogger full force all over my back. I dropped my pants and saw all the welts on my butt and then my chest. Looking myself over I finally head to my shower and took a warm shower, crying my eyes out because it felt like my heart had just been hit by a high speed bus and then driven over it.

I could barely breath. I got out of the shower and painfully applied soothing ointment on my body where ever I can reach. I took two painkillers then went to bed. I'm not hungry or thirst and cried myself to sleep. I am just glad no one is around to see me cry. I know men are not suppose to cry but why are men created with tear duds then if you can cry when you're hurting and tonight I am using them fully. Sunday morning I woke up and looked at my body and it was fully back to normal. I just float around the apartment, not feeling hungry or in the mood to do anything. I decided to pack a box with everything Ana has given me.

I send it up with Sawyer that was making the rounds in the basement parking lot where I left the car she gave me, then I walked back to my apartment. I got busy cleaned my apartment to distract me from the events that happened yesterday. It did not help much. At the end of the day the whole apartment was spotless from top to bottom. I took a shower then after my shower got dressed for bed so I'll be ready for my first day tomorrow.

I lost my desire to watch any TV or even listen to music I can't even bear my ringtone on my old phone. I just sat in the dark staring in front of me. When I couldn't keep my eyes open any more I got into bed and nightmare upon nightmare took me. I finally got up when my alarm goes off for my first day of work, I set it for early because so I can catch the bus. The bus ride was quit time consuming. I eventually reached SIP. Jackie Hyde showed me around and introduced me to a few people. I finally got settled at my desk and started my work.

After all my minor things where done I started to read my first manuscript. Jackie said I only have to read the first three chapters of each manuscript. So I jumped in and after I'm done I wrote my reports on each manuscript and hand them back to Jackie at 17:30PM. I head home on the bus. Stepped into my big empty apartment I went straight to bed skipping dinner.

I just have no appetite at all and the longer I don't see 'her' the bigger and bigger the hole in my chest seem to be getting. I was woken just after 19:00PM as I got a delivery, it looks like some kind of expensive basket. I signed for it then went back up to my apartment. I wanted to just leave it for Keegan when he returns from Switzerland. I just left it on the kitchen counter, and then went back to bed where I fell asleep and it was immediately a nightmare.

I tossed and turned all night long when I woke up the next morning more tired than went to bed last night. Got ready and for my second day at work. Was waiting for the bus to arrive when I could not keep my eyes open anymore. Got to the office and made myself a strong cup of coffee along with Jackie's morning coffee. I gave her a cup of coffee and start to my work. The day flew by rather fast and as I was busy gathering my stuff for evening to go home Jackie corner me at my desk.

'So Christian how do you find working at SIP so far?'

'I really like what I am doing here at SIP and enjoy it very much.'

'That is good to know. I think we make a great team you and I.'

'Oh, okay.' I think it is a bit too early to say things like that. Creepy.

'So do you have a boyfriend or girlfriend?' Okay now this is getting very awkward really fast and what it is to her anyway. Maybe if I play the gay card she'll back off a little.

'Yes, my boyfriend still very jealous over me even though I told him I don't ever want to speak to him again.' She just made a face then straighten her spine.

'I would have never taken you for a gay man, Christian.' I'm not really, I just want you to back off.

'Really what is my type then, ma'am?'

'When I first saw you I thought you are a experienced ladies man.'

'No, ma'am. I have tried to date woman in the past, I just don't feel right to me.' Damn it sounds so convincing I even believe myself at this moment. 'So Mrs Hyde, are you happily married to Mr Hyde?'

'Well I was married, I'm divorced for 2 years now.'

'No boyfriend?'

'Not at the moment, no.' We walked off to the rotating door at the front of the building. Great she is not going to back off after all. This can get ugly quickly.

'Well ma'am you have a great evening and I'll see you tomorrow morning.'

'Good evening Mr Grey.' We part ways and I head to the bus stop and the bus drove off. Oh, my god that was the most awkward conversation of my life. Great a over bearing ex-girlfriend and a sexual arresting new boss. That is just wonderful, I can't just settle in to my new life without tons of complications. It is just all I need right now on top of an already aching heart. Got home and ate a small cup of yogurt for dinner then went to take a welcoming shower. Got into my warm bed watching the rain pour down feeding my sad mood.

Fell asleep crying again and more nightmares took me tonight it's about Ana and how she dies badly and I can't do anything to safe her because someone I can't see is holding me back. Saw her look at me and how she blew out her last breath. The moment she passed it is as if my soul knew it because my soul became empty. I never felt so lost and completely empty and avoid of life. The next moment I was in a hospital for mental ill patients and I just looked at everything around me day in and day out not speaking at all just rocking myself on my bed in my lock up room.

I force myself awake and took a deep breath. I sat up finally and saw I was covered in sweat. I took off running, yes it was still raining and I ran for miles in the rain then when I felt I ran far enough I jogged back as the rain lessen but still came down in a generous amount. Got back and took a shower then instead of going back to bed like I should I borrow Keegan's laptop and log into my work e-mail address and saw a few newly submitted manuscripts I got working on them.

I finish with the third one then went back to bed if only for three hours. Fell asleep into a dreamless-ness. It was so welcoming. The day ahead of me felt only a little better then the first few days before. I sink into my work at SIP and it was around after lunch time I never took since I started Monday because I would rather work then give over to my own thoughts. I received a unexpected e-mail from Ana.

Asking me if I still attending Jesse's photo expo tomorrow. I e-mailed her back and saying yes I am still going and I told her I just need to confirm the time it starts. She replied she'll pick me up from work, then we'll fly to Portland for the evening and she will be waiting on the time of the function. I send Jesse a text to find out about the time we need to be there. Jesse text me back saying it starts 19:00PM for 19:30PM, Thursday evening. I send Ana a e-mail from my phone and told her how late the expo starts.

* * *

From: Anastasia Steele

Subject: Time confirmation

Date: 30 July 2014; 14:15PM

To: Christian Grey

Mr Grey

I will pick you up from work tomorrow at 17:00PM.

Have a great afternoon.

Anastasia Steele

CEO, Steele Enterprise Holdings Inc.

* * *

Now that everything is confirmed for tomorrow's trip to Portland and by just the meer thought of seeing Ana tomorrow night lifted my spirits a little. Jackie was on her way home when she pass my desk, ask me I'll join her for a quick drink, but I declined. That evening I finally fell asleep, and actually have a dreamless nights rest. The whole next day I felt so much better then I felt in days.

'So Christian up for a drink with us tonight?'

'Sorry, ma'am, but I already have plans tonight. Rain check?'

'Sure. Have a nice evening.' She said then walked off. I walked out with my suit case and Ana was waiting for me, Taylor stood outside the big black SUV waiting for me. He opens my door and I got in. Taylor at the wheel and we head into the Seattle traffic.

'Thank you again for tonight.' I finally said to break the awkward silence between Ana and myself.

'You're welcome. How have you been?' She asked me looking really concerned at me.

'Okay, I'm just going to give it to you straight Miss Steele. Not got at all.'

'Me to.' She said turning to face me better. I took her hand and squeeze it a little then let go. We reached Boeing field where Charlie Tango was ready for us. Taylor, Ana and I got in Charlie Tango and with Ana at the steer of things we were in Portland in no time. Once we landed, we drove the rest of the way in the car Ana leave at the heliport under cover garage, to the address Jesse gave me. 19:00PM sharp we walked into the gallery. All Jesse's picture were blown up to a rather great size or framed. All the pictures are wonderful. Jesse finally saw me where she was talking to a group of people. I gave her a half a hug knowing how Ana feels about Jesse.

'Jess all your pictures are amazing.' I said between the three of us.

'Thank you. Please get something to drink and please feel free to look around some more.' Jesse said and someone else called for her attention.

'Miss Steele would you like some wine from the open bar?'

'Yes, please Mr Grey.' I walked off to get us both a half a glass of white wine. We both walked around some more. Later I saw people pointing and talking in my direction. It must clearly be because of Ana at my side. Ana and I were still looking around when Seattle Times asked for a picture of Ana, I wanted to step away so they can take a picture of Ana but she held me to her side.

'Thank you Miss Steele and …?' The reporter asked

'Christian Grey.' Ana told the reporter. Finally we both turned a corner to our left and I froze in place. There are four large blown up pictures of me, where I lay on a picnic blanket. I remember her fooling around with the camera one day while Keegan and Lavender were with us on that picnic. Ana looked at me. Oh, no she looks clearly furious then she stomps off to the sales lady. I saw Ana produced her credit card. Clearly she is buying one. The pictures are of me laughing in various ways. Ana pulled me to the side.

'We're leaving, NOW.' She said.

'But we just got here.' I protested.

'Come-come we're leaving.'

'Okay, let me just say goodbye to Jesse then.'

'Good, make it quick.'

'Yes, ma'am.' I said walking and searching for Jesse. I finally found her and say my final goodbye. Ana and Taylor waited for me by the door. Ana talked to Taylor and he walked off. Ana took my hand and we walked out and she dragged me behind her to a nearby semi-lit alley way. Once we were out of sight she pushed me against the wall of a building and pressed herself against me with her one leg raised on my one side, pressing us tighter together, my arms fold around her. We look into each others eyes.

'Did you just bought one of my pictures?'I asked her as she burst out laughing. When she looked at me again she looked so serious.

'I bought all her pictures of you. I don't want some other woman ogling at your picture while your mine, Christian. You understand.' I just nod my head in understanding.

'But Ana…' I started to speak but she cut me off by giving me a kiss I clearly needed so much. Soon our kiss deepened and my hand almost raised the hem of her plum colored dress when she broke our kiss our intense kiss. Resting our foreheads together, to gain our breaths back.

'Come let's go get something to eat.' She said and we head into a charming restaurant. Our waiter showed us to a private table for two.

'Can I get you anything to drink?' Our waiter asked us.

'We'll have two glasses of your 2010 Ampelli Ice Muscat.' Ana told our waiter.

'Ma'am we don't sell the Ampelli Ice Muscat per glass only per bottle.'

'Perfect a bottle then.' She said and our waiter disappeared to go fetch us our what I guess is our expensive wine. I just looked at her, she looks so tense.

'I have a proposal for you Mr Grey?' She finally spoke again resting her elbows on the edge of the table.

' For me?' I asked shocked, wondering where she is going with this. The last time she made me a proposal things did not work out so well.

'Yes, but we'll talk on our drive back to Seattle.'

'Drive? We're not flying back?'

'No, Mr Grey. We need to talk that is why we are driving back.'

'Indeed we need to talk Miss Steele.' She looks me over.

'When last did you have a proper meal, Mr Grey?'

'Last Saturday at lunch.' I answered her. She closed her eye and it looks like she is counting to ten before she looked at me again. When she finally focused back on me she looked a bit more relaxed. Our waiter appeared with our bottle of wine, he opened it and pour us two half glass of wine.

'Are you ready to order?' Our waiter asked us.

'Yes, we'll have the stuffed chicken breast with the chef's choice of vegetables and a nice white sauce. Two of each.' Ana said and the poor waiter have to scribble to stay with what Ana is telling him.

'Yes, ma'am.' He took our menus from us and almost jogged off.

'What if I wanted the ravioli instead?' I asked her. Feeling a like I can't even order my own food any more.

'We need to eat quickly, so we can get back to Seattle.'

'Very well then.' I said folding my arms across my chest.

'What made you want to bring me tonight, Miss Steele?'

'You asked me three weeks ago and I always follow through on my agreements, Mr Grey. Besides with everything you send back to me in the big box, you wouldn't have any means of transport to get to Portland. That is way I contacted you yesterday.'

'Very thought of you, Miss Steele. Thank you for bringing me tonight.'

'You're welcome Mr Grey. Now tell me how is the people you work for. You think you'll enjoy working there?'

'Yes, I like the company sectary Clare, I think she's nice, then there is Will from accounting, he's a good guy. Then there is my boss I can't pin point yet so far, we do work well together, but she doesn't know the etiquette of person space. I am trying really hard to keep her at arm's length.'

'I see.' Was all Ana said but was clearly biting back her anger by closing her eyes again. Our food arrived and the chicken melts in your mouth. Everything is so delicious. I pour us some more wine as we continue to eat our dinner.

'How have you been Miss Steele?' I asked as I couldn't stand the stretching silence between us.

'I'm not going to sugar coat it Christian these past 5 days have been more then hell for me.' She said and I know this is so not her at all. She is usually so upright and in control over everything.

'Me too.' I finally caved.

'When was the last time you slept?' She asked me as she took her last bite of her dinner.

'Last Saturday afternoon.'

'You clearly need some proper rest.' She said and I could see she is restraining herself from touching my arm. We were nearly done eating when her phone rang.

'Steele… Yes. Yes, we're four blocks from the gallery at a restaurant call Le Petite Lounge.' She listened which clearly she is talking to Taylor. 'Yes, that's the one. 15 minutes, good.' Then she hung up.

'You're not really fond of proper pleasantries, Miss Steele?'

'Well I like to get to the point quickly, Mr Grey. Eat up our transport is almost here.' We finished our meals and with our half bottle of wine in our hands she settle the bill and we head out, to where Taylor was waiting for us outside in Ana's big black SUV. I got in and she talked to Taylor outside. Taylor responded with a nod to her. After they got in the car and we all drove off. I took her hand and kissed it. She looked at me with half a smile. We finally hit the interstate and speed back to Seattle.

'Now, what was your proposal Miss Steele?'

'Yes, I wanted to give you a proposal of having a normal vanilla relationship with no kinky fuckery at all.' I just looked at her all shocked as my jaw drop to the floor of the car. You've opened my eyes and made me realize what I have do and I have changed, Christian.'

'Wait I leave you and in 5 days you had a breakthrough revelation moment and now you're all free and seine?'

'You leaving me Christian were the best thing anyone has ever done for me and for us.'

'But Ana you will still have your needs?'

'I don't care about my sadistic needs right now. All I need is you and if you'd give us another chance.' How can I deny this beautiful woman? Gosh I have missed her so much. I looked away from her intense burning blue eyes. When I looked back at her, I unbuckle her safety belt and pulled her into my arms and onto my lap. I gave her a kiss while I cupped her face. We pulled apart and she looked into my eyes again.

'I have missed you so much Miss Steele and I would love to try again. Just a few things though I like being tied up by you and mildly flogged. The others we can discuss later.'

'I'm glad to hear that.'

'Why aren't you touching me tonight?' I asked her.

'I'm not going to touch you Mr Grey even if you beg me till we are both ready to move on.'

'But what about vanilla?' What I had to ask.

'One step at a time Mr Grey.'

'Very well Miss Steele.' She later slip back into her seat and buckle up again. I later lay down on her lap and fell asleep as we speed back to Seattle. Now that we semi sorted out our problems I fell asleep feeling a million times better. She woke me with heavenly kisses. I sat up and whip sleep from my eyes and I saw that we're at my apartment.

'We're not going to Escala?'

'No, Mr Grey you have to work tomorrow and if your stay over tonight I might not let you out of my sight ever again, Mr Grey.' I got out and fished out my apartment keys. Taylor hand her a very familiar box as she walk over to me.

'Thank you again for tonight, Ana it was nice to say my final goodbye to Jesse.'

'Only you Christian. Well here you go, Mr Grey.' She said handing me my box back.

'Now your car is still at Escala, but Sawyer will pick you up for work tomorrow at 8AM sharp and he will pick you up from work tomorrow at 17:00PM.'

'Oh, a few of my co-workers invited me to a bar across the street from SIP to celebrate my first week on the job.'

'I see.'

'Please join us there I would like to introduce you to some of the people I work with.'

'Very well, what's the bar called?'She asked me playing with my tie.

'It's called 50's.' A smile broke out over her pretty face.

'Yeah of course it is. I'll see you there then Mr Grey.'

'Wonderful. Sweet dreams Miss Steele.' I said bend down put my box on the ground then took her in my arms and gave her a wonderful goodnight kiss. She finally broke our kiss then head back to where Taylor was waiting for her. They drove off to Escala. I picked my box up from the ground and head up to my apartment. I unpack my box and head to the shower. After my shower I got dressed for bed as I passed the box I notice an newly wrapped box.

I opened it and it was a ipad with music Ana clearly put on it for me. I browse the apps on it and there was a app say British library. I opened it and it was all the British books ever printed on my brand new ipad. I can't believe it she bought me the entire British library. I fell asleep listening to the music on my brand new toy.

The next morning I text her to say thank you for my wonderful new gift. I was up really early, I lay and looked up at the ceiling. I now know that Anastasia Steele is my better half I got on the internet and started my ring shopping. I found one that is perfect and I can pay it off over three months with my current salary. After I found the ring I want to buy Ana, I head for the bathroom. I was walking back to my room when I received a text.

'Morning Mr Grey. You're welcome. You must have a great day at work. See you tonight.'

After I read her message I got dressed for and head out after I had breakfast. I so need to get my hair cut I look like a golly walk to myself. I finally walked out my apartment door around 07:45AM with my suit case and lunch. I walked out the front door of my building and saw Sawyer stood outside the SUV to drive me to work I clearly forgot about. I walked over to him and got in. We drove off and halfway into our drive Sawyer hand me an envelope with Ana's handwriting on it. Inside two pieces of paper.

'_My wonderful Mr Grey_

_I hope you got some proper sleep last night, I know I have._

_In closed in this envelop is a cheque of what Taylor got for your old car. Apparently it was a collector's item and the person that bought it from Taylor paid this price with a smile. I now officially hand it over to you. _

_Sawyer will keep you safe from now on and I will see you tonight at 50's bar._

_Ana_

_Xox'_

I looked up and saw we were almost at my office. I then look at my cheque again then folded it and put it in the inside of my jacket pocket. We arrived at SIP and we park out back of the building and came in through the employee entrance at the back of the building. I told Sawyer what I need to do in my lunch hour and he agreed to it. I got to my desk and started working. I was so emerged in my work that I didn't even notice how busy the office and Jackie have gotten.

Lunch time arrived and Sawyer drove me to the bank first and I banked my cheque of $25 000-00. Then we head to the jewelers where I got Ana an engagement ring of about $2800-00. Since I have all this money I bought it cash. There were still 30 minutes left in my lunch hour and I got my hair cut. Still have a few minutes left over in my lunch hour when we head back to the office. I ate my sandwich at my desk as I got back to my work. I was busy reading my last 5 pages of my last manuscript when Jackie came out of her office and came and sat on my desk.

'Great work for your first week Christian.'

'Thank you, ma'am. You have any plans for the weekend?' Time to get her off my back.

'Yes, I'm spending the weekend with my girlfriend.'

'Lucky girl.'

'No, I'm the luck guy.'

'So are we seeing you at 50's tonight?'

'Yes, I just want to finish up here quickly.'

'Good see you there then.'

'Sure.' She said then slide off my desk then she wanted to brush against me but I was it and make as if I was looking for my phone on the opposite side of my table. She head into her office and I started on my report of my late manuscript. I print out my report and attached it to the manuscript then filed it. I got my things in my suit case that includes my ring I got Ana today. Sawyer locked my suit case in the car while I make my way to 50's bar. I stepped out of my office building and someone walked right into me.

'Christian? Christian Grey?'

'Yes, can I help you?' I asked the pale dirty man.

'No.'

'I'm sorry. Who are you?'

'Oh, I'm nobody.' At that moment Sawyer arrived behind me and the man in front of me froze.

'Sam Ferreira hold up.' This Sam person did not wait around and ran for it. Sawyer got on his phone as we head over to 50's. Ana arrived 25 minutes later. The whole time Sawyer didn't let me out of his sight. I also didn't drink any form of strong liquor while I was at the bar. I only drank passion fruit and lemonade. Jackie later stumbled over to me clearly having one too many Zima for the evening. I'm just glad she's so drunk that she can't remember all the gibberish I told her earlier this week.

'Here's to great work in the future.' She mumbled when Ana walked up to my table.

'Hi, baby.' Ana said then gave me a kiss that made the whole bar blush. Jackie in her drunken state spoke to Ana.

'Hi, I'm Jackie Hyde.' She said holding her hand out for Ana to shake. Ana just stared at her for a good solid two minutes then stretch out her hand and shook Jackie's hand.

'Anastasia Steele, **the girlfriend**.' Ana said looking straight into Jackie's eyes.

'Anastasia Steele as in Seattle's billionaires?'

'The one and the same.' Ana replied. They have like a stare down then Taylor came in and whispered in Ana's ear. Ana looked up at Taylor very shocked, and then nod her head.

'Come baby, we have to go.' Ana said taking my hand.

'Please stay and have a drink with us.' Jackie spoke.

'Sorry, we have to take a rain check. We already have other plans for the evening.' Ana said and we said our goodbyes then head out of the bar with Taylor and Sawyer. I got in Ana's car with Taylor. Sawyer tagged along behind us in the second car.

'What's going on?' I finally asked her.

'I'm keeping you safe, Christian.'

'What? Please, Jackie I can handle, Ana.'

'It's not just her Christian, it's something else.'

'What? What is going on?' I asked her taking her hand and held it to my chest while I cupped her face. She looked from outside to me as we drove speedily.

'That man you saw outside your building tonight is a very dangerous man and we're going to spend the weekend booked in at a spa under other names. Mr and Mrs Taylor. While Taylor and my security team is searching for Sam Ferreira.'

'Who is this Sam whatever?'

'I'll explain everything later for now we need to get your things at your apartment then head over out to Charlie Tango that is already waiting for us at Boeing field.' We came to a stop at my apartment then got my already pack overnight bag then lock up my apartment again. I got back in Ana's car, then our two cars head for the interstate. 20 minutes later we came to a halt next to Charlie Tango.

Taylor carried our bags to Charlie Tango. Sawyer were instructed to drive the distance to the spa for the next 2 hours. Taylor, Ana and I buckled up and she took Charlie Tango to the skies. Arriving at 'Alderbrook Resort and spa.' What a breath taking place and with warm friendly people. We were shown to our private cabin for the weekend. I helped Taylor carry our bags in and Ana and I got our things unpacked.

'Will you please explain to me why we ran to a spa island?'

'Sam Ferreira.' Was all she said?

'Who is this dangerous criminal?'

'Sam Ferreira used to be one of my subs 2 and half years ago. He got engaged last year. It was six months ago when Sam started to show dangerous signs of mental illness. His fiancé haven't seen him for three weeks and recently my security team found him, hiding out with his mistress, who is Gustave's ex-wife. They met up at Gustave's kinky den. When Taylor informed me, Sam has met you as Sawyer came out of SIP; I rushed over to you wanting to make sure you're safe.' I walked over to her and sat on the bed beside her. I took her hand in mine.

'I'm perfectly fine Ana.'

'Sam was also the reason I had to shorten my stay with you in Atlanta.'

'What? What happened?'

'He burst into my penthouse, as Mrs Jones was busy cleaning. He scared her half to her grave as he cut both his wrists very deeply. Mrs Jones rushed him to the ER were Mrs ex-Robinson came and fetch him. Ryan my other security man stayed with him till they out ran Ryan and vanished. Oh, if anything should have happened to you because of me. I… I'll never forgive myself Christian.' She said bury her face in her hands. I pulled her onto my lap.

'I feel the same way about you, Miss Steele.' She looked up at me and I smiled at her. She gave me a kiss, cupping my one cheek. There was a knock on our room door.

'Come in.' Ana said and in step Taylor.

'Ma'am, sir they brought over your dinner.'

'Thank you Taylor.' She said getting up from my lap. She stretch out her hand for me to take and I got up took her hand in mine and we head over to the dining table. The rain that has been brewing all day has finally decided to pour down in buckets. We ate our great prepared dinner. Taylor came and gave Ana our schedule for tomorrow and Sunday. Later we got all washed up and ready for bed. When we finally lay in the dark of our room. I just held her close to me and she lay on my chest. Heard her fall asleep as her breathing deepened then even out. I just lay on my back holding my incredible woman in my arms. I just stared at the ceiling thinking about everything that has happened today.

This is all just to messed up. I can now see why Ana is one ball of stress, but I'm semi army trained thanks to Mike my step-father, he was ex-army and thought me all the military basics. I think it might get in handy later to keep my special lady as safe as I can. Holding her even much closer to me as I finally fell asleep dreaming of babies. Yes my babies that ran around in dippers as they all look like their beautiful mother Ana, just miniature versions of her. The next moment I go on one knee and propose to her. (Maybe it's a good thing I brought the engagement ring along just as I made sure I have everything when I was at my apartment earlier.) The rest of my night's rest was better than the past week put together.


End file.
